


Волк

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Гарри планировал найти ответ на вопрос «как теперь жить», но нашел волка.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Drarry 2020 макси с иллюстрациями





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Роман бытового содержания, мало магии.

— Просто не кури здесь. Не могу смотреть на то, как мой мальчик губит свое здоровье.

Горестное лицо Хагрида своим видом вовсе не пробуждало дремлющую совесть. Гарри прыснул, накинул теплую мантию и выскользнул за дверь под тревожный вопль заботы:

— Застегнись нормально!

— Я не маленький, мне не холодно, — вытаскивая сигарету из пачки, отмахнулся Гарри и уже из-за закрывающейся двери услышал бурчание друга:

— Да смысла, что двадцать шестой год прошел, дите дитем…

Хмыкнув, Гарри крикнул в захлопнувшуюся дверь, что прогуляется, и закурил. Затянувшись первыми клубами дыма, он лениво ступал по жухлой траве. Закушенная в зубах сигарета тлела и красным маячком в темноте подступающей ночи выдавала его любой ночной твари. Гарри вгляделся в раскинувшийся перед ним Запретный лес. Детские страхи скорее теплыми чувствами, чем злыми воспоминаниями всплывали в груди. Грустью же для него была окутана вся память.

Втянув носом воздух, скалясь границе некогда чарующе пугающего леса, Гарри вдыхал насыщенный дым магловских сигарет и выдыхал напряжение. И правда, здесь легче. Хогвартс был началом, был концом, домом и проходным двором. Здесь начинались и кончались дороги, не было места лучше, чтобы пересидеть бурю. Пусть и внутреннюю.

Предложение Хагрида заменить его на семестр в должности преподавателя Ухода за магическими существами оказалось своевременным. Не самый любимый предмет Гарри, но поднатаскать на теории и выдать немного не самой опасной практики — это он мог. И в этом нуждался. Не в повторении школьной программы, конечно же. А в этом всём, что вокруг: тихом страшном лесе, хижине на отшибе, детских мечтах о будущем и суматохе, не касающейся его собственной жизни.

Присев, Гарри стряхнул с сигареты пепел и вгляделся в мерзлую землю. Учебный год еще не начался, а уже сильно похолодало. Странный год. В душе холодно, снаружи холодно, и даже Рон с Гермионой только по переписке. Чертова их работа и чертова гаррина дурь. Может, и не стоило расставаться с Джинни. Ну и что, что изменила. Первый раз, что ли, она так привлекала его внимание. В школе же с этого все и началось, разве что поначалу она и не была его девушкой.

Еще тогда, после войны, когда они оказались естественным образом вместе, стало ясно, что в их паре есть мудак. Им оказалась не Джинни. Просто нелюбимая женщина, которая упорно верила, что это поправимо. И Гарри, который выбрал её, точнее, никогда не выбирал. Он просто был ее кумиром, звездочкой в её глазах и ленивой скотиной, которая просто взяла то, что упорно предлагали. И через год, почувствовав, что ничего и не чувствует, промолчал.

Кто он, если не мудак?

А этой осенью они прошли обследования, и все же выяснилось, что умирать в буквальном смысле слова для репродуктивных функций губительно. Авада Кедавра, даже если не будет в жизни человека точкой, то станет ею для его рода. Перспектива отсутствия карапузов странно повлияла на житейскую трусость Гарри. Он упорно пытался ответить на вопрос, как будет жить с женщиной, чьи взгляды на жизнь ему симпатичны из детства. С женщиной, которая так сильно напоминала собственную мать и опускала Гарри в дебри психологических конфликтов. Ответы не находились, зато каждый новый вопрос оказывался забористей предыдущего. Боясь перемен, он погружался в дебри сомнений, уже прекрасно осознавая, что семьи из его детских мечтаний не будет. И все же сомневался и не решался сделать хотя бы что-то. А вот женская хитрость Джинни сотворила мгновенное чудо — Гарри свободный человек. Он собрал чемодан, выгреб все нычки с сигаретами и на автобусе покинул ее жизнь. Конечно, она писала ему письма, пыталась встретиться, закатывала истерики, игнорировала и пыталась привлечь внимание показательным игнорированием, которое не то же самое, что предыдущий пункт. Все это Гарри узнал за какие-то две недели после ухода.

Тогда-то его и спас Хагрид, уже не первый раз в жизни. Косноязычная просьба о помощи тут же была удовлетворена. От Рона, задержавшегося ради него с отъездом в командировку, Гарри отправился прямиком в Хогвартс. Уже который день он просиживал штаны в хижине Хагрида, которую ему предстояло занимать, пока добрый друг полгода будет помогать женщине своего сердца в её школе. Конечно, и это было более чем очевидно, все чудесно сросшиеся обстоятельства не могли оказаться случайностью. Зря, что ли, Гарри пять лет отработал в Аврорате. Даже если не работал бы, головой он бился недостаточно часто, чтобы поверить в такие совпадения.

Затянувшись сигаретой до самого фильтра, он затушил ее о ботинок и спрятал окурок в карманную пепельницу. Повертев ее в ладони, пальцем проведя по гравировке, затейливыми изгибами образующей его имя, убрал с глаз долой памятный подарок и практичную, вообще-то, вещь. Отряхнув руки и все никак не надышавшись то ли дымом, то ли воздухом, Гарри вгляделся вдаль.

Он ничего бы и не заметил. Он никуда и не смотрел.

Просто деревья запретного леса, тишина и холод умудрившейся наступить за одну сигарету ночи, тишина гиблого места и стоялый страх веков. Это особенное место — в нем жили и будут жить детские страхи, опасные существа и воспоминания. Поэтому взгляд Гарри и стал неосознанно цепким. Он действительно вглядывался в туман, он действительно смотрел, хотя и собирался увидеть лишь пустоту.

У кромки леса он выглядывал канувшие в лету воспоминания, яркие фонари, большую псину. Его губы плотно сжались от неоднозначности того, что лезло в голову, он почти плюнул на бесполезное занятие, когда глаза остановились на странном бугре. Взрытая кем-то земля образовала небольшой лысый холм, и на нём лежал без движения серый комок шерсти.

Гарри Поттер. Это имя, это проклятие, это образ мышления. Что-то такое Гарри читал в газете однажды. Не все журналисты промахиваются со своей писаниной на двести семьдесят процентов — он тащил почти бездыханного волка в хижину и не мог иначе.

***

Возможно, таким характером обладал только Хагрид. На всем белом свете. Конечно, Гарри прекрасно осознавал, что это не так, но глядя, как тот пичкал зубастого и опасного зверя лечебными пилюлями и осматривал — все это время казалось, что нет такого же второго человека. Или не человека.

Когда Гарри ввалился в его дом с полудохлой тушей на плече, Хагрид лишь бросился помочь с ношей. Он был именно тем существом, к которому можно заявиться с таким. А вот Гарри таким человеком не был. Даже если ему всех было жалко, то это чувство уже давно выросло в осознание, что всех не спасти и иногда надо дать спокойно уйти. Что дернуло его потащить животину к Хагриду? Этот вопрос остался открытым.

Помещение моментально провоняло гниением и запахом мокрой шерсти. Первую помощь оказывали прямо на полу, а убедившись, что жизни спасаемого естественные причины больше не угрожают, Харгрид пошел рыться по многочисленным закуткам. Получив ценные указания «присмотри за ним» и наложив на пасть волка ограничивающее заклятие, а на всю остальную тушку – обеззараживающее и очищающее, Гарри стал разглядывать животное. Серый, совершенно типичной окраски, волк на первый взгляд не был ни ранен, ни избит. Казался довольно молодым, еще не набравшим матерости. Красивое и мощное животное на краю гибели оказалось пленено, пусть и из благих намерений.

Углубившись в свои мысли, Гарри не заметил вернувшегося с плотной и довольно большой лежанкой Хагрида. Тот подошел тихо и, перед тем как спросить, сначала долго мялся:

— Гарри, не мне спрашивать «зачем», но зачем? Для диких зверей смерть — иногда естественный порядок вещей.

— Не знаю.

От Гарри все еще пахло дымом сигарет, а выражение лица не походило на воодушевление серийного спасителя каждого нуждающегося. Они стояли вдвоем над спасенным, возможно, от верной смерти животным. Гарри неотрывно смотрел на вздымающуюся грудную клетку под все равно грязным слоем шерсти. Харгид же совершенно точно вглядывался ему в лицо.

Удивил. Раньше столь разумным он не был, любовь к опасным тварям все перекрывала.

— Просто не смог оставить его там. Я, вроде как, никогда здесь никого не бросал, — Гарри пожал плечами. Не совсем ответ, зато правда.

Хагрид дул щеки, пилил Гарри взглядом, но все же больше допытываться не стал, только сказал:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я уеду, и совсем скоро, а его, — Хагрид указал на волка, — придется откармливать, лечить и проверять на всякую магическую заразу. Займет не меньше месяца. Только потом можно будет попробовать выпустить на волю.

— Я понимаю.

— И хорошо. Хорошо.

Активно кивая своим собственным выводам, Хагрид уложил лежанку в угол, где по его мнению меньше всего дуло. Волка он же перенес, не позволив Гарри использовать заклинание левитации. Чем даже пристыдил и заставил задуматься, когда это Гарри вообще стал таким отстраненным. Когда быть затычкой в бочке проблем перестало считаться его хобби — еще одна мысль для подробного её изучения и прикладывания к разрезу своей личности. Гарри даже немного гордился собой. Всего пара дней добровольного отчуждения, а он уже и на себя со стороны худо-бедно способен взглянуть.

***

Хагрид причитал еще дня два, поражая Гарри своей ворчливостью. В это время они занимались перевязкой и откармливанием лишь изредка бодрствующего волка. Оба прислушивались к его дыханию, когда тот слишком крепко засыпал, но только Хагрид рвался чуть ли не на руках носить здоровую — только размерами — мохнатую тушу. Волк скалился, и казалось, готов был вот-вот броситься. Но либо заклинание было со всех сторон волшебным, либо волк, раздражаясь на Хагрида, понимал, что все только для его пользы. И даже сюсюканье. Не получалось у Хагрида иначе.

Постепенно кожаный мешок с костями набрался сил и стал сам вставать. Тогда Хагрид затеял выгул.

А Гарри разговор.

— Послушай, Хагрид, это же я притащил его. Ты сам…

— Ой, ты посмотри! Ты только глянь, он уже пять минут ковыляет! Ты знаешь, как полезна физическая активность после болезни?..

Забота Хагрида как всегда дала плоды, а мысли о том, что слишком нагрузил друга перед отъездом, Гарри отбросил. Все же даже слепой понял бы, какое удовольствие приносит Хагриду забота об окружающих. Особенно мохнатых и зубастых.

Директор Макгонагалл навестила их незадолго до назначенного дня отъезда Хагрида. Она хотела обратиться к нему с парой просьб, но застала как раз счастливый первый выгул. Как истинная кошка, а сущность анимагов сильно связывала оба облика, она скривилась при виде волка. Спросила, откуда такое счастье на её голову, но, узнав, что вина в кои-то веки не на плечах Хагрида, немного подобрела. К Гарри, когда тот обратился вместе с Хагридом с обоюдной просьбой, она отнеслась очень тепло. Сразу было видно, что почва подготовлена. Это немного злило Гарри, казалось, что все вокруг помогают ему пережить какое-то невероятное горе, а не измену жены и последующий развод. Но если злился Гарри немного, то стыдно ему было очень — он так никому и не рассказал, какое огромное облегчение испытал. Ему даже казалось, что всё это затворничество, всю необходимость сбежать в нем рождало отвращение к самому себе. Такому вот мудаку, который так и не определился, чего же в жизни хотел он сам.

Гарри прекрасно умел накладывать, обновлять необходимые заклинания, хорошо знал специфику обращения с дикими животными, все-таки этот курс он изучал как и все остальные волшебники. И уже давно не был ребенком, для должности преподавателя по знаниям вполне подходил, а в своих силах был уверен. Да, он сбежал от своей жизни, но ведь из-за чего? Из-за того, что не был уверен, от своей ли. С самого детства он был марионеткой и внезапно задумался, а не остался ли ею. Вот чтобы подумать об этом, ему и нужны были эти полгода в Хогвартсе.

Но в глазах Хагрида он остался мальчиком в слишком большой футболке и с горящими детскими глазами. Ребенком, пускай и чужим. Когда до отъезда осталось совсем чуть-чуть, Хагрид переживал.

— Всё запомнил? Бинты в шкафу, порошки тоже…

— И книги там же. И коренья, и готовые лекарства. Хагрид, у тебя всё в шкафу. Я понял, — Гарри широко улыбнулся и обнял великана, как уж смог, едва дотягиваясь ему до груди.

Может, дело в том, что планы хотя и сдвигались, но не в пропасть бытия. Тяжело провздыхав весь последний день, Хагрид отправился куда и планировал.

Проводив друга, который выглядел так, словно не хотел оставлять в первую очередь несчастного волка, Гарри отправился в Хогсмид за покупками. Ему теперь требовалось больше, чем до этого, и пока учебный год не начался, эльфы не горели желанием помогать ему сверх необходимого. Долбаный их профсоюз...

Вернувшись в дом, ему потребовалось немного постоять на пороге и подышать этой мыслью — временно, но дом будет здесь. Гарри проверил воду в миске рядом с лежанкой волка. Тот пока что был привязан в углу, но за всё время с самого того дня как очнулся, истощенный, обезвоженный и голодный, зверь не попытался даже отойти от лежанки. Только послушно выходил на привязи по делам туалетным, хромал ужасно, тряс ребрами и выглядел тем еще доходягой.

Гарри стоял над волком, а тот на него не смотрел, притворялся спящим, но уши его были прижаты к голове, что выдавало хитрую животину. Неужели тоже печалился отъезду Хагрида? Вон, незабудки на подоконнике словно бы поникли, как только тот собрал чемодан.

Гарри потоптался и присел на расстоянии шага от лежанки.

— Ну что, останешься со мной?

Уши волка дернулись, но глаз он не открыл.

— Не волнуйся, долечу тебя и в лес выпущу. Но до тех пор составишь мне компанию?

А вот теперь волк открыл глаза и медленно поднял голову с лап. Посмотрев внимательно и долго на своего человеческого собеседника, он снова положил голову на лапы, словно ему не было никакого дела. Морда, правда, казалась нахмуренной.

Гарри оперся подбородком о свои колени, обнял ноги и задумчиво покрутил и так и эдак одну мысль. Ему еще с неделю назад показалось, что волк какой-то необычный. Все тот понимал, все осознавал как-то не так. В своих раздумьях Гарри пришел к выводу, что этот серый принадлежал ведьме или волшебнику. Явно не дикий, а учитывая лес, в котором его нашли, точно не самый обычный, волк просто не мог оказаться стандартным диким животным.

— Эй, а ты же понимаешь меня, да?

Вопрос сам родился на языке. Словно Гарри собирался уличать слишком честного анимага в притворстве. Впрочем, после небезызвестной крысы было придумано заклинание для таких случаев, и они с Хагридом уже проверили волка. Это правда был волк, самый обыкновенный, от драных ушей до щипанного хвоста, без капли анимагической магии.

И все же он понимал. Гарри чувствовал это.

Волк поднял морду снова. Снова смотрел долго и словно бы осмысленно, а после слегка склонил голову набок в непонимающем собачьем жесте.

— Понимаешь. В глазах вижу, — удовлетворенно протянул Гарри. Голосом. И руку тоже протянул.

Ладонь легла на мягкую шерстку между навострившихся ушей. Без резких движений, не осклабивая пасть, волк медленно уклонился от ласки. Ну точно — понимал. Если не слова, то людей. Помощь Гарри и Хагрида он принял от безысходности. И сейчас четко давал это понять.

— Гордый какой, — усмехнулся Гарри.

А вот волк резко отвернулся с максимальным презрением. Гарри даже заржал в голос, встал и отправился готовить ужин.

***

Работать учителем оказалось тяжело. Только тяжелее от того, что имя вызывало падёж среди челюстей хогвартских студентов. Еще бы, детей никто не предупредил, что учитель «Ухода» поменяется. И не просто «поменяется». Первокурсники все воспринимали как сказку, в которую ступили, и знаменитый Гарри Поттер, учащий их гладить корешки книг и правильно подавать воду самым странным на свете зверям, смотрелся частью этой волшебной истории. А все остальные курсы перешептывались. Старшие даже пытались вести себя нагло и хамовато. Девчонки же… ну а девчонки норовили пробраться к нему в хижину, чем не прибавляли умиротворенности его и без того вздрюченной нервной системе.

Всего неделя! Неделя как начались занятия, а Гарри уже вбегал в хижину Хагрида, как в последнюю невзятую крепость. Легче стало разве что с едой. Приходи на кухню после занятий, забирай, что пожелаешь. Ни готовить не надо, ни париться о том, что лень идти в Хогсмид за покупками.

Такое обстоятельство дел особенно радовало в выходные, когда поваляться хотелось даже больше, чем жить. Вот так проснувшись по будильнику, Гарри уже предвкушал размеренный день. Потянувшись на старом задрипанном диване, имя которому Гарри дал с первых дней заселения к Хагриду, он сначала перевернулся на другой бок, закутываясь в цветастый шерстяной плед с головой. «Смерть позвоночнику» жалобно предсмертно скрипнул, но, как обычно, устоял. В расслабленности утреннего безделья Гарри подумал, как было бы здорово, если бы этот пыточный агрегат рассыпался уже клопами в стороны, и он смог бы купить новый диван. Но, конечно же, он не совершит подлость и не приблизит смерть любимой мебели Хагрида, а вот она вполне может сделать то, чего не смог Волдеморт.

Под эти мысли Гарри окончательно проснулся, а повернувшись наткнулся на внимательный и осуждающий взгляд светлых глаз.

— Я даже не проспал, не смотри на меня так.

И тем не менее одет Гарри был уже через пять минут, а через десять стоял и курил на улице, пока слишком стеснительный хищник ссал за кустами.

Выгуляв волка, Гарри наскоро собрался и, являя из себя весьма помятое зрелище, отправился в замок. Набрав еды, которой хватило бы троим, он распрощался с обществом, как надеялся, на все выходные. Преподавание давалось ему, но давалось не без боя. А бой можно выиграть, только если в критические моменты заиметь всеми правдами и неправдами передышку. Вот эти выходные ею и были. Гарри шел с полной еды сумкой и мыслями уже парил в личных небесах.

Перебросившись теплыми «доброе утро» с директором Макгонагалл и другими встретившимися учителями, Гарри не обратил внимания даже на зашептавшихся при виде него семикурсниц. Как стая ужасно громких птичек, они щебетали о чем-то своем, делая вид, что им в ту же сторону. До самого предела они следовали за ним, пока единственным путем не осталась хижина преподавателя Ухода за магическими существами. Тут уж пришлось разочарованно отправиться обратно. По всей школе уже разошелся слушок, что любой поход к хижине будет лишь бесполезным износом обуви, на порог Гарри Поттер никого не пускал.

Не сильно беспокоясь о своих преследовательницах, которых Гарри все же не мог совсем игнорировать, он шел себе домой и думал только о кофе, пирожках, еще горячих и умопомрачительно яблочных. И телевизоре. Последний был его личным и близким другом. Уже давно преобразованная с помощью магии, магловская техника работала даже в таком месте как Хогвартс. Каналы Гарри настроил давным-давно, и показывало чудо детских мечтаний фильмы, мультики и тупые передачи. Все то, чего Гарри был в той или иной степени лишен в детстве.

Телевизор был еще одной вещью, которую не понимала Джинни. И Гарри свою жену в этом не винил. Зачем телевизор, когда ты буквально живешь в сказке. Какое-то время он тоже ни в чем из магловского мира не нуждался, но потом прошло время, он стал старше, и многие острые углы сгладились. Он стал чуть честнее в своих желаниях и избавился от внезапно возникшего стремления соответствовать образу, которым так и так был. А еще Гарри избавился от ненависти к детству. Даже иногда вспоминал его, ведь именно оно создало такого Гарри Поттера, какого получил волшебный мир. И в воспоминаниях был телевизор. Скукоубиватель и вор времени, он притягивал взор мальчика, который в детстве недополучил столько всего, что часть даже осознать не мог. И став взрослым, Гарри захотел одну вещь — телевизор.

Вот к нему Гарри и спешил. В его компании собирался провести выходные. Он спеша спускался со склона и вперед не смотрел. Гостя у временно своего дома заметил поздно.

Посреди огородика, подзавявшего с ранними холодами и хваставшего лишь яркими рыжими пятнами еще маленьких тыкв, стоял Дин Висп — начальник с прошлой работы. В сером плаще, подтянутый и высокий, он не выглядел на свой возраст. А его красивое лицо ввело в заблуждение не одну юную ведьмочку. В заблуждение и в ступор, когда та понимала, что привлекательный молодой мужчина вполне мог когда-то ухаживать за ее бабушкой. И вовсе не в доме престарелых.

— Здравствуй, Поттер! — широкая улыбка сделала лицо незваного гостя не просто красивым — завораживающим.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Висп, — кисло протянул Гарри и с полминуты под намекающим взглядом просто стоял, все надеялся, что пронесет, и бывший начальник вспомнит, что он бывший, и свалит по-английски. Но совесть взяла верх. — Не хотите ли зайти?

— Я думал, что не дождусь приглашения, Поттер. Ты ничуть не изменился, как я погляжу.

— Да. И страдаю от этого, — честно ответил Гарри и пошел открывать дверь.

Замок щелкнул, поддаваясь, дверь скрипнула, уступая.

Они вошли друг за другом, Гарри и его гость. Небольшое жилище, знатно захламленное, встретило теплом и уютом. А также ощущением защищенности и дома. По крайней мере, на Гарри нахлынули именно такие чувства, он даже как-то выкинул из головы, что за ним идет настоящая заноза, даже нет, настоящий кол в заднице. Выкинул это из головы и, не увидев волка на лежанке у стены, заозирался и испугался. Обнаружив его же мимикрирующим со скинутыми в углу носками и грязной футболкой, Гарри заволновался уже о своей относительной профпригодности. Неужто упустил что...

Упрямая скотина выздоравливала уверенно, но медленно. Чуть ли не каждый день отказывалась от еды и предпочитала существовать задницей ко всему миру. Понять, что с ним не так и не так ли вообще, не всегда оказывалось легкой задачей. Естественно, не заметив и намека на движение, Гарри подумал, что волк издох под его полупрофессиональным уходом. И естественно, он в первую очередь поспешил проверить состояние животного.

— Что за вонючую падаль ты уже успел пригреть на груди, Поттер? — донеслось из-за спины.

Гарри закатил глаза и выдохнул, волк на руки отреагировал, попытался скинуть их, не позволить себя осмотреть, вел себя как вредная собака, которой угрожают стрижкой, а не как гордое, но раненое животное. А вот бывший начальник вел себя как обычно.

— Мистер Висп, что вы забыли в Хогвартсе? Неужели вам потребовалась консультация простого заменяющего учителя Ухода за магическими существами?

— Не мели чепухи, Поттер. Естественно, я пришел предложить тебе вернуться в Аврорат.

Гарри как раз заглядывал в пасть волку, вдруг кость воткнулась, но на лицо была обычная… хандра? Дурное настроение? Испуг? Гарри в человеческих-то душах так себе разбирался, а уж в волчьих…

— Отмалчиваешься?

— Игнорирую, — Гарри встал, вымыл руки и поставил чайник на огонь.

Бывший начальник следил за его действиями со спокойной невнимательностью. Просто скользил взглядом, не отмечая деталей. Ему явно не нравилось в хижине, а на волка он косился откровенно опасливо.

— Он хотя бы не блохастый? — кивок в сторону волка.

— Удивительно, но нет.

— Поттер, что тебя не устраивает? Разве я не дал тебе больше свободы, чем кому бы то ни было? Разве я не был добр?

— Мистер Висп, при всем уважении, вы добры только к своей кошке. И сове.

— И это все равно не ответ.

— Я пока не готов его дать.

Красивое лицо Дина Виспа не портила ни одна эмоция. И даже картинное удивление не кривило правильные черты в уродливые формы. Гарри бросил взгляд на него и походя отметил, что сравнил бы бывшего начальника с Локхардом, если бы в его глазах не таился незаурядный ум. Учитель защиты был глуп, по воспоминаниям Гарри, да и красив разве что слащаво. В случае же бывшего начальства, природа поработала над ним тщательней. Может быть, поэтому ничто не портило красоты этого человека. Даже его содержимое не портило красоты, но впечатление скисало стремительней молока. Стоило ему открыть рот, как любому волшебнику становилось ясно — Дин Висп состоит из недостатков.

Недостатков, которые тот тщательно сдерживал и полностью осознавал. Гарри до сих пор помнил, как положил заявление об уходе на стол начальника, а потом долго выслушивал громогласные оскорбления. Быть может, если бы в детстве Гарри не было Снейпа, он бы и реагировал на поток ругательств, но сначала с ним, а потом и с Долорес Амбридж он научился терпению. Много чему еще, но терпению в особенности. А буйный нрав и гнилой язык Дина Виспа ничуть не перевешивали пару веских достоинств. А главным из них было — своих людей он в обиду не давал. Может быть, поэтому Гарри сразу не ответил отказом.

— Поттер, ну что тебя теперь держит. Сначала ты оправдывался своей слабой на передок ведьмой, что теперь-то?

Зубы сами сжались, Гарри поднялся и развернулся к Виспу.

— Я разобью вам лицо, мистер Висп. Приблизительно, через три-четыре слова. Но если вы выйдите молча, то предложение обдумаю.

Лицо мистера Виспа моментально сделалось красным, ноздри трепетали, но рот не разомкнулся. Гарри никогда его не затыкал раньше, но сейчас он просто не мог говорить. Не мог вот так некрасиво терпеть упоминание своей бывшей жены. Не мог стерпеть, в общем-то хоть и правды, но слишком уж неуважительно высказанной.

— Ладно. Вернусь через две недели. Если не разберешься с нервами, не открывай мне.

Гарри и ответить ничего не успел, как бывший начальник пнул дверь и покинул хижину, оставив после себя приятный запах каких-то трав и скверный осадок на душе.

Гарри плюхнулся задом на тряпку, облюбованную волком этим утром. Приглядевшись, он узнал занавески, которые собирался сегодня постирать. И ладно…

— Ну вот. Явился не запылился… — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно… Есть хочешь? А, Серый?

Уши волка встали торчком, а морда приняла возмущенный вид.

— Что, не нравится? Зря. Красивое и простое имя. Надо ж к тебе как-то обращаться?

На морде волка крупными буквами читалось, что к нему никак не надо обращаться. Но следующие полчаса они занимались подбором имени, что успокоило вставшие дыбом нервы Гарри. Волку не понравилось еще около десятка имен. Не нравились они то резко и категорически, то пассивно отрицательно. В итоге Гарри пожал плечами и сказал, что будет звать его Волком, раз того не устраивают никакие другие варианты. 

Съестные припасы быстро перекочевали из сумки в холодный шкаф в стене, а Волк в этот день не был столь привередлив, как в остальные, и быстро сожрал все, что Гарри ему дал и как-то слишком томно смотрел на чашку кофе. Гарри распластался за столом и смотрел как Волк гипнотизировал кофе:

— Ты же в курсе, что тебе нельзя?

Животное никак не отреагировало на слова, а кофе быстро кончился.

Визит бывшего начальства почти выветрился из настроения, и Гарри плюхнулся на диван перед телевизором. Из детства он помнил, как дядя Вернон так делал, и по всему получалось, что Гарри должен был бы испытывать отвращение к подобному поведению. Вот только Джинни ни разу так и не позволила провести субботний день или хотя бы вечер перед самолично сделанной гибридной техникой. Она не пилила и не упрекала, она просто не позволяла. Была у нее такая черта — не отступать, и Гарри когда-то казалось, что она ему нравится. Он и сейчас особо не знал своего отношения.

Почесав от досадных мыслей в затылке, Гарри щелкнул пультом, обмотанным изолентой, и коробка, полная магических заклинаний и уже потом микросхем, вспыхнула и открыла взору «волшебный мир кино».

А Гарри закрыл глаза.

Он, наверное, зря притащил эту штуку с собой… может, не только это зря. Мысли почти успели двинуться в не самом лучшем направлении, как Гарри ощутил движение и резко ушел в сторону. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что смешно вжался в спинку. А пушистая попа, уши, голова и вообще весь волк заслонял вид на какой-то свежий боевик. Живой интерес животного к картинке повеселил, и настроение поправилось. Даже несмотря на сработавшие ставшие ненужными рефлексы.

Гарри особо не рассчитывал на ответ, но хлопнул по дивану рядом с собой.

— Забирайся. Посмотрим вместе.

Волк быстро забрался рядом. Что удивительно, ни разу не одарив Гарри взглядом. Вот же вредный, подумал он тогда, но порадовался проявлению интереса. До этого момента Волк или хандрил на своем месте, или хандрил на прогулке. Иногда вредничал, но как-то без души. Забывший поутру надеть очки Гарри и то причинял больше разрушений.

Так что любой признак интереса к жизни в своем подопечном Гарри отмечал и втайне очень радовался. Даже как-то вспомнилось, что он был добрым и жалостливым человеком. Годы могли это притупить, но не стереть же.

Собственное оживление тоже радовало. Получается, и без Джинни он мог быть.

***

Прошел день, потом другой, потом третий. Гарри о визите бывшего начальника не забывал, но ему вообще было о чем подумать. Все время, свободное от занятий и подготовки к ним, он думал то о Джинни, то о мистере Виспе. Иногда мысли заводили его слишком глубоко. И не в себя даже, не в угол или тупик. В жопу они его заводили, в беспросветную.

Стоило признать, Гарри не умел жить для себя. Те искры, что он выделял и примечал, были лишь крохами одинокой реальности, которая страшила с опытом всей его жизни.

Неутешительные выводы и что с ними делать стали основой тяжелых вечерних дум. Ими был преисполнен конец каждого дня. Ими и баталиями.

Стоило один раз пустить волка на диван, как спать стало резко неудобно. Казалось, что даже мысли о диване передавались в его мохнатую голову со скоростью света. Стоило лечь почитать талмудик на тему правильного почесывания гиппогрифа, как спустя пять минут тишины на ноги заскакивал и тут же укладывался Волк. Под ругань и попытки воззвать к совести, он уходил на свое место, только чтобы на следующий вечер попробовать продавить свою линию.

К пятнице Гарри окончательно измотался.

Его предмет стоял первым, а ранняя побудка, и так им не любимая, была уж слишком ранней. Никаких чудес, коими радовал в свои годы Хагрид, Гарри себе не позволял. Все же его безрассудность располагалась в другой области чувств. В планы этого занятия у пятикурсников входила лекция о гиппогрифах, просмотр красивых и вычурных иллюзий и практика в поклонах, но не гордым своенравным птицельвам, а друг другу.

Гарри, сонный от малокомфортного сна и уставший от бесконечных пустых раздумий, вел урок действительно скучно. Он вообще человек скучный, с чего кто-то мог бы подумать, что нет.

— Надо же, какой зануда, — краем уха услышал Гарри, когда объяснял всю важность поклона.

— Мне мама говорила, что мистера Поттера до сих пор зовут обратно в Аврорат. Вот не верится, да?

Гарри устало потер переносицу, захлопнул книгу и взяв ее подмышку уже громче объявил:

— Переходим к практике? Все поняли, как именно надо кланяться?

Разноголосый хор утвердительно прозевал. А Гарри почувствовал себя немного Снейпом от злорадного удовольствия. Совсем немного, и все же этого хватило, учитывая, что прямо сейчас был его отпуск по поиску себя. Не хотелось как-то в себе находить такие черты...

Во временный дом Гарри ввалился вечером, бледный и с некоторой переоценкой ценностей. И бутылкой огневиски. В Хогсмид он сгонял специально.

Волк поднял взгляд, смотрел всё то время, что Гарри раздевался. Недвижимый как садовая скульптура, он не выглядел ни осуждающим, ни вообще пристрастным. Но под его взглядом… Так стыдно Гарри не было давно.

— Да ладно тебе. Одна бутылка. У меня даже причина есть! — шутливо оправдывался Гарри и в первую очередь пошел заниматься кормлением животного. Уже от кухонного стола, разрезая мясо, Гарри продолжал. — Даже не одна, понимаешь. Я вроде как не останавливался и наедине с собой не оставался со времен победы. Как-то всегда были друзья, всегда я был на своем месте. И рядом с этим местом было место Джинни.

Гарри дорезал, помыл нож и с облегчением заметил, что его больше не пилят взглядом.

Вообще, так часто в еде волк не нуждался, но степень истощения требовала долгого и равномерного выхаживания, кормления мелкими порциями. И это, как раз, не было проблемой. Гарри положил мясо в миску, предварительно вымыв и то и другое. Это он недавно заметил, Волк к чистоте своей миски был привязан даже сильнее, чем к попытками перейти жить на диван. Впрочем, с первым Гарри легко уступил, а второе собирался сегодня привести к обоюдно принимаемому знаменателю.

Проблемой же было просто накормить Волка. Но не сегодня, голодовку тот решил отменить и спокойно прошел к миске.

Накормив Волка и поев сам, — не бухать же на голодный желудок, — Гарри взял бутылку, стакан и волшебную палочку. Пара взмахов, и диван расширился на добрый метр, вот теперь всем обитателям хижины должно было хватить места и даже на зону отчуждения между нашлось бы.

— Ну? Теперь доволен? — Гарри обернулся и самодовольно посмотрел на Волка. — Теперь я могу спокойно напиться?

Волк легко поднялся со своей лежанки и в один прыжок оказался на диване, где тут же плюхнулся и отвернулся. Гарри залюбовался видом, ощущая как приятно сдавливает ребра.

Это ложное чувство безопасности, сесть рядом с настоящим хищником и вести себя как с собакой. Как со своей собакой. Или в голове все должно складываться как-то по-другому? Хагрид же чувствовал себя заботливой мамочкой рядом с фестралами?

В любом случае, Гарри никогда, кроме как с Джинни, не жил абсолютно спокойной жизнью. И сейчас, пусть немного иначе, он вспоминал к чему когда-то тяготел. Любопытство никогда не давало ему усидеть на месте, а опасность не парализовала и демотивировала, а толкала к действию.

Может, поэтому он подобрал волка? Жаждал опасности?

Гарри сел на диван и включил телевизор. Нет, ничего такого он не чувствовал. Даже волнения не ощущал, только мерное дыхание и хрипы глубокого удовлетворения со стороны Волка. И так казалось, что он домашний или бывший домашний, а сейчас и сомнения не осталось. Ну какой нормальный волк может испытывать столько чувств к мягкой мебели?

Огневиски полился в стакан, как в перевалочный пункт, чтобы через секунду обжечь горло Гарри и развязать ему язык. Хорошо, что рядом был хоть кто-то живой, а то пришлось бы откровенничать со стенами, что даже страшно.

— Я сегодня вел себя на уроке как Снейп. Только необходимые знания, только безопасные методы их получения. Наказание за непослушание… Конечно, я отношусь к нему не так, как относился в школе, но… Но я все же хотел бы походить на Дамблдора.

Гарри невесело хмыкнул, а повернувшись слегка к Волку и обнаружив, что тот смотрит, доверительно дополнил:

— Не то чтобы я был способен на гениальные манипуляции, но осознавать, что не стал слизеринцем только потому что не захотел, знаешь… это травмирует мою гриффиндорскую душу, — Гарри налил еще стакан, но глушить его залпом уже не стал. — Вот оно как глубоко в нас детские страхи и надежды. Выпьем за это.

Отсалютовав Волку стаканом, он отпил немного и откинулся на спинку дивана. По телевизору шел какой-то довольно жесткий детектив, с середины, а, может, и с конца разобраться в чем там суть не особо представлялось возможным. Кто-то кого-то преследовал, кто-то эпично и долго тупил, а к концу всё сдобрили довольно графичным изнасилованием.

Гарри присвистнул, сделал глоток и, не поворачиваясь к Волку, заговорил с ним. Открывать темные уголки души и откровенничать, глядя в глаза — не, такое и герою не всегда по плечу.

— У меня по работе такого не бывало. Знаешь, я сравнивал статистики, преступления магов и маглов сильно отличаются. Среди магов почти нет изнасилований. А те, что есть вообще не напоминают… такое. Но я ушел из Аврората из-за одного недоразумения. Вот думаю, а в обычной полиции, хотя бы месяц продержался? Может, я просто слабак?

Гарри кивнул в экран, где крупным планом показывали зарыданное лицо актрисы, подающейся вперед все тише и тише. По сюжету злодей кончил и сейчас убьёт жертву. Наверняка же убьёт. Красивую рыженькую девушку.

— Как специально, а, — раздраженно рыкнул Гарри, подумав только, что Джинни такое точно не грозит.

Вот уж пробивная и смелая, напористая и сильная выросла, и следа не осталось от той, что своими руками почти освободила Темного Лорда из дневника. Может, на ней это оставило отпечаток? Том Реддл мало на ком не оставлял следов, если уж прикасался. Вон, те же Пожиратели. Не отмоются теперь никогда. Могут до конца дней благодарить подштанники Мерлина, что волшебников после войны осталось так мало, и производить чистку рядов казалось еще более саморазрушительно, чем оставить последователей в живых и нетронутыми.

Лично Гарри считал, что это лучший выход. Последователи Волдеморта на последней битве чуть ли не складывались в живую надпись «спасите нас», а кто, как не они доходчивее всех донесут до подрастающего поколения, что лучше не надо. Давайте поживем мирно.

Гарри знал точно, что так оно и есть, он же работал в Аврорате до недавнего времени, он этим всем занимался. Занимался и осознавал, что зло неискоренимо. Если не Пожиратели, то кто-то другой.

Вот так…

Гарри налил себе ещё, но пока наливал, ощутил такой тяжелый взгляд, что встал под ним и взял вяленое мясо и печеные овощи, захваченные сегодня с кухни. Только тогда Волк снова положил морду на лапы в сторону работающего телевизора. Там как раз хорошие парни побеждали плохих, а рыженькая красотка уже в слезах счастья бросалась на шею своему спасителю. Живехонькая осталась, не угадал.

— Обалдеть, — прокомментировал Гарри вовсе не телевизор. — Еще я собаки не слушался…

Фраза была брошена хмельным человеком, которого наконец додавили собственные мысли и чувства. Где-то на периферии сознания он прекрасно понимал, что рядом с волком и пить-то не стоило, не говоря уже о посиделках на одном диване. Но на стороне Гарри Поттера были чуть более чем три недели. Всё это время они сосуществовали, и характер Волка был считан и пересчитан. Гарри проигнорировал долгий и тяжелый взгляд в ухо. Выучил уже, что «эта собака только лает». Да и заклинания сам же накладывал.

Огневиски скоро кончился, и Гарри забылся пьяным сном в обнимку с пледом. А утром обнаружил низ своего любимого свитера обгрызенным. Равно как и все мантии кто-то слишком вредный обглодал по низам.

Оставалось понять, это за пьянство или за «собаку». Вечером он принес еще бутылку огневиски, которую глушить до конца не собирался, налил себе один стакан, и это не помешало волку удобно устроиться на диване. Они мирно посмотрели тупой боевик и так же мирно заснули. А на утро ни одна восстановленная Репаро вещь не пострадала.

Значит «собакой» кое-кого лучше было не называть.

А диалог-то налаживался! Очень понятный и вполне мирный.

Гарри волка больше не оскорблял, ругал только, если тот воровал со стола, а тот повадился воротить нос от сырого, предпочитая стащить хорошенько проперченое, только со сковородки. Отчитывание он терпел, сидя прямо и лишь отвернув морду в сторону. Усы его забавно подрагивали, а брыли ходили в смешном подобие оскала. И всё, за это волк не мстил. Разве что стоило Гарри задумчиво вечером засмотреться на огневиски, только тогда могли и быть какие-то последствия в виде погрызанной мебели. А могли и не быть.

Дни шли, ран и последствий длительного голода на Волке не осталось, а от мистера Виспа прилетела сова с вопросом, когда ему зайти с разговором о работе. Гарри даже ответил. Назначил встречу первого декабря и вместо гневного вопиллера получил очень сильно мятое и местами подранное письмо. Наверное, не с первой попытки мистеру Виспу удалось не спалить его в процессе написания, но о встрече они договорились.

Наступил октябрь, холодный как морозильник и такой же бесснежный.

Осмотрев волка в очередной раз и не найдя причин держать его дольше, Гарри открыл дверь. Ничем не примечательным утром субботы, выспавшись к восьми часам утра, он решил, что это последний день. Отвязав веревку и сняв с волка все заклинания, он крепко сжал палочку на всякий случай и отошел в сторону. Вместо прогулки, после плотного и правильного завтрака, время расстаться, наконец, пришло.

Волк сначала помедлил, посмотрел на руки, на опущенную волшебную палочку, на пробу странно клацнул пастью и потряс мордой. Не зря Гарри отошел. Выздоровевшая тварь сорвалась с места с огромной скоростью, на миг возродив где-то в глубине страх перед хищником. На мгновение захотелось бежать в дом, спрятаться, но это был просто страх, Гарри умел его побеждать. Стремительный зверь так органично слился с мерзлым ландшафтом, что в какой-то момент стал совершенно неразличим. Гарри долго смотрел ему вслед испытывая благословенное ничего. Он сделал простое хорошее дело, и это дарило умиротворение. Давненько в его жизни не было ничего простого.

Это стоило того, чтобы помучиться, отпуская того, к кому успел привязаться.

Простояв около получаса и засмотрев кромку запретного леса до дыр, Гарри развернулся и пошел в дом. Он прекрасно понимал, что это не решение, а естественный шаг. Волк же дикий, даже если глубоко пропитавшийся магией и живущий бок о бок с ней в запретном лесу. Даже если он когда-то принадлежал волшебнику, Гарри не имел никакого права заставлять его жить с собой. Да еще и обложенным магическими намордниками.

Понимание никогда не облегчает состояния. Все равно на душе остался тяжелый осадок. Весь день ничего не хотелось, к занятиям он подготовил всё ещё до вечера, что с ним обычно не случалось, так как было в принципе не свойственно. Телевизор не смотрелся, кусок в горло не лез, а одиночество знакомым одеялом накрыло с головой. К ночи стало казаться, что он задохнется, не дождавшись понедельника. В этот момент можно было только поблагодарить собственную предусмотрительность. Гарри себя знал и взял ночное дежурство по Хогвартсу. Патрулировать коридоры ему не нравилось, но именно сейчас казалось самым увеселительным, что придумало человечество.

Отправившись вечером в замок и проболтавшись там с фонарем до двух ночи, Гарри вернулся к себе ближе к трем и мгновенно уснул.

Застиранное постельное белье казалось мягчайшей периной из самих облаков. В шесть утра воскресенья-то. Гарри спал и просыпаться не намеревался еще пару часов. Когда что-то постороннее и явно мерзкое потревожило его несобирающееся просыпаться сознание, он просто накрылся подушкой. Но, увы, ничто не защитит сон от шума. Особенно, если это волчий вой под самыми окнами, пусть и закрытыми.

Гарри не сразу понял, что мешает ему спать, и вертелся под гулкий вой минут десять. Все же три часа сна не слишком хорошо влияют на восприятие действительности. Но вот когда осознал, тогда Гарри, даже не одеваясь, только воткнув ноги в обувь, выбежал из хижины. Вой прекратился еще до того, как он тронул дверную ручку, и страх, что «не успел» чуть не сотворил с дверью страшное, но поправимое в магическом мире.

Но нет.

Волк сидел перед дверью в паре шагов, не больше. Спокойно и уже молча смотрел на Гарри. Видимо, движение он услышал сразу и не стал больше тратиться на завывания. Так они какое-то время и смотрели друг на друга: Гарри, вцепившись в дверь, и Волк, весь из себя пушистое божество.

— Вернулся… — всё же выдохнул Гарри и, не сдерживая улыбки, кивнул волку. — Ну, заходи.

Легко поднявшись, волк вбежал в дом и сразу же прыгнул на свое место на диване.

— Есть будешь?

Получив в ответ полное игнорирование и сопение словно моментально заснувшего зверя, Гарри пошел и бухнулся обратно в объятия дивана и подушки. Перед тем, как заснуть, кинул в Волка одним заклинанием отвода, чтобы не оказаться покусанным, и провалился в сон.

Проснулись оба ближе к вечеру. Гарри накормил волка, а сам доел то, что оставалось. На душе словно не было вчерашнего дня. И стоило уже понять, что привязаться можно с одинаковой силой и за день, и за десять лет ничего не почувствовать. Видимо, механизм привязанности слишком сложный. Можно спросить Гермиону, конечно, но ее объяснение тоже не всегда легко понять.

День закончился закатом, миром в душе, горячим чаем и полным удовлетворением своей жизнью. Отправляясь в Хогвартс, Гарри и подумать не мог, что вынырнет из бесконтрольной хандры только попытавшись отпустить на волю того, кого отпускать не хотел. И наконец вспомнит, каково это, желать быть рядом. И что пустоту заполняет в первую очередь собственное чувство.

***

Оказалось, очень легко взять и зажить новой жизнью. Надо старую отпустить. Даже с учениками Гарри стало легче. Он по-прежнему сам себе напоминал профессора Снейпа, за спиной слышал шепотки о том, что герой-то только в газетах, да в учебниках по новейшей истории герой, а на деле… А на деле Гарри старался объяснить ученикам важность знания самых распространенных магических животных, обучить их теории насколько возможно, и даже заставлял писать эссе. Один раз. Он отвернулся, а в спину ему прилетело «зануда».

Да он просто попробовал на своей шкуре всё и даже больше! И таким как Хагрид не мог быть. Никто не мог быть таким как Хагрид! А терпение вообще никогда не было его главной добродетелью, поэтому развернувшись с благостной улыбкой к резко притихшим ученикам, Гарри вспомнил о лукотрусах — мирных хранителях деревьев. Изученных и не слишком любопытных созданиях.

— Что ж, я вижу, что мои уроки могут показаться недостаточно увлекательными молодым и пытливым умам, — пытаясь вспомнить и воспроизвести манеру речи профессора Снейпа, Гарри говорил медленно. Впечатление, должно быть, производил желаемое, потому что даже вечно чихающий на его занятиях Тео Брюс умерил свою аллергию на холод и спрятался в шарф по самые брови. — Я знаю отличное лекарство от скуки и просто обязан поделиться с вами. Тринадцать дюймов к четвергу про лукотрусов. Уверен, если вам еще не знакомы эти существа, то вы с великим удовольствием ознакомитесь с особенностями их поведения и внешним видом в библиотеке.

Маленькая месть грела Гарри до тех пор, пока наказанные Хаффлпафф и Когтевран не принесли свои домашние задания. Четверг начинался предвкушением пятницы, а закончился осознанием, что эссе придется прочесть и оценить. С полной сумкой пергаментов он ввалился домой ощущать порушенные планы и под вопросительный взгляд своего шерстяного сожителя понять, что забыл зайти на кухню и взять еды.

Волк в последнее время в наглую лежал на диване, растягивался во всю немалую длину и даже морду не поднимал, когда Гарри заходил домой. Вскакивал только, когда действие перемещалось на кухню, норовил стащить с тарелки жареное мясо, однажды даже схомячил упаковку шоколада.

В непримечательный вторник, когда Гарри сам себя наказал письменными работами пятого курса факультета Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф, но еще не знал об этом, Волк свернулся на диване баранкой и игнорировал возмущения Гарри по поводу диеты всяких там хищников. А вот в четверг — пока бойкот все еще не был снят и все попытки взаимодействия разбивались о недовольную пушистую рожу — Волк просидел рядом до рассвета. Сначала показательно не реагировал, но после пары часов, которые Гарри провел за столом, его уши встали торчком, а мир удостоился внимания. Весь мир в лице Гарри. Сначала Волк просто прохаживался рядом. Потом стал заглядывать под руку, пихать носом. Закончились его притязания тем, что он за край свитера аккуратно прикусил и перетащил Гарри на диван. Конечно же, чисто метафорически, Гарри сам с удовольствием поддался, потому что чувствовал, что зад уже принял форму стула.

Только с последней проверенной работой из стопки десятков, которые можно было бы в тот же день и не проверять, они оба легли. Все время, пока Гарри шуршал пергаментом, Волк внимательно вглядывался туда же. А стоило закимарить, пихал в бок башкой. Словно понимал, что для Гарри это не просто упрямство, для него его упрямство много значило! 

Волк сидел совсем рядом, мохнатой попой грел бок, а хвостом иногда хлопал по обивке дивана. Его морда находилась на уровне головы Гарри и бросая на нее косые взгляды, можно было убедиться, как внимательно Волк смотрит в свитки, словно читает. Хотя, на самом деле, он наверняка просто следил за тем, как крепко Гарри держит листы, не дрожат ли его пальцы. Не зря же он четко ловил момент, когда Гарри зависал слишком долго на одном месте.

И вот, когда последнее эссе было проверено, а чувство долга удовлетворенно откинулось в глубины сознания, Гарри положил руку между стоящих торчком крупных ушей с мягкой шерсткой на них. Он не ожидал ничего. Помнил где-то там, что волк всегда уходил от ненужной ему ласки, но руку не остановил. Волк не увильнул, а, напротив, прильнул, уши прижались к голове, глаза сощурились, а носом он ткнулся в плечо Гарри.

— Мы молодцы, да, — тихо и удовлетворенно шепнул он и еще долго гладил волка по голове.

Уснул он в позе, за которую спина ему отомстила.

***

Очередной день поклонения кинематографу настал к середине октября. Весь Хогвартс начал греметь предвкушением Хеллоуина, Гарри предстояла целая неделя в поту и тыквах. Поэтому воскресенье было назначено днем огневиски и телевизора.

Набрав еды еще с утра субботы, чтобы хватило на оба выходных дня, и переделав за субботний день все обозримые и неотложные дела, Гарри проспал до упора воскресенья. Поднимался только волка выгулять да перекусить. Чуть ближе к вечеру он удобно устроился весь в пледе и диване, словно и не вылезал оттуда вообще. Волк сидел рядом, облизываясь и разве что хвостом не виляя — сегодня он спер бутерброд. Гарри почти донес его до рта, но отвлекся сделать себе кофе — и всё. Одни бутербродные воспоминания остались. И довольный донельзя Волк.

— Ну что? Детективы? — удобно устроившись и взяв в руки пульт, спросил Гарри у телевизора и нажал кнопку.

Экран загорелся, и на нём тоже что-то загорелось. Полыхали машины, взрывались вертолеты, и еще где-то час Гарри пытался понять, что вообще происходит. За это время он сцедил пару стаканов огневиски и ужевался слишком соленым вяленым мясом.

— Трелони мной бы гордилась, — перед тем как переключить, решил Гарри.

Взрывы и бесконечный бег сменились не слишком забавной, но приятной комедией. Гарри пил и смотрел, смотрел и пил. К концу фильма он уже изрядно захмелел, скинул с себя плед, согревшись больше изнутри, чем снаружи, и расслабился. Он валялся на диване и просто смотрел. Никакие мысли его не тревожили, сознание балансировало где-то между отключкой и полным очищением, а кровь слегка бурлила от выпитого. Будь он отвратительно пьян — Волк бы уже ушел. Возможно, два раза. Ушел бы, потом вернулся, запрыгнул обратно, потоптался, махнул хвостом чуть не по лицу и показательно снова удалился на давно покинутую лежанку.

Так уже было.

Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив тот раз и немного встрепенулся. Оказалось, он уже минут двадцать вообще не воспринимает происходящего на экране. И зря.

Он не сразу понял, что вообще показывают. Два сплетенных в объятии тела, стоны и ахи, грубые и пошло громкие. Как баран на известные ворота, Гарри смотрел на откровенно порнографическую сцену и никаким кусочком мозга не знал, как ему реагировать.

Мужчина, едва попадавший в кадр чем-то, кроме своих крепких рук и огроменного члена, натягивал тонкого и звонкого паренька. Его светлые волосы были плохо прокрашены, некоторые пряди вовсе остались темно-русыми, и это сильно бросалось в глаза даже Гарри, но милая мордашка скрадывала впечатление. И вот на милости делался такой акцент, что первой мыслью в голове, возрожденной практически из небытия, оказалось предположение, что это арт-хаус. Точно же, такой жанр в кино. Такое можно и посмотреть, раз уж не порно. Даже если сам же себе в голове говоришь, что оправдание слишком уж хлипенькое.

Гарри приподнялся и подпер щеку ладонью. Он всерьез пытался разобраться, что происходило на экране, любопытство всегда толкало его на множество поступков, и просмотр гей-порно — не самый экстремальный. Вглядываясь в кадры, где смятые простыни темно-бордового цвета красиво оттеняли бледные ступни актера, уверенность насчет экстрима быстро улетучивалась. Он поджимал пальцы на ногах, и всё это брали крупным планом, а Гарри сглатывал вязкую слюну и отгонял любые мысли.

Странное и крайне непривычное зрелище заворожило. Сухие бедра, сжимаемые огромными ладонями, и ножка сорок пятого размера не вызвали инстинктивного отвращения. Гарри просто смотрел, вот только оторваться совсем не мог даже чтобы налить себе еще огневиски. Оно бы не помешало потом, когда потребуется всё самому себе объяснить.

Телевизору до душевных метаний Гарри было как до самой концепции души, и он продолжал нести зрителю кадр за кадром. А актер, принимающий исполинского размера шланг, жмурился, утыкался лицом в подушку и надрывно стонал. Иногда даже не слишком наигранно.

Шлепки и ахи перемежаемые «о да, детка» и «суй его глубже» все же вызывали желание вырубить это порево к чертям собачьим, но вот видеоряд… оператор оказался явно талантливее сценариста. Вроде бы банально, но даже на взгляд Гарри, который себя геем не считал, довольно горячо. Хотя пассива и драли в позе раком, но в его движениях не было напряга и ощущения, что он держится за кровать, чтобы очередным мощным толчком его не отправили в полет в комод. Нет, действо правда напоминало занятие любовью. Актеры целовались, касались друг друга руками, подавались синхронно друг в друга.

Продолжая наблюдать за действительно долгим сексом, Гарри бросил взгляд на Волка. Тот свернулся калачиком и, наверное, давно уже спал. Не то чтобы Гарри его стеснялся, всё-таки просто животное, да и видел не раз, как Гарри выходил из душа в поиске трусов. Но вот дрочить под внимательным взглядом как-то не хотелось.

Посмотрев еще пару секунд на мерно вздымающиеся от дыхания бока, Гарри положил ладонь на ширинку.

Ну, что ж. Привстал.

Признаваться себе в извращенности? На экране парню снизу на поясницу надавили даже на вид сильными ладонями, он изогнулся сильнее, а оператор поймал в кадр то, что должно было с него не сходить, если теоретические знания о порно не обманывали Гарри. Растянутые вокруг члена края плоти блестели от смазки. Красивая кожа ягодиц слегка багровела, видимо по ней не раз шлепнули, может, не только рукой. Кто его знает, что там было в начале фильма, пока изрядно захмелевший Гарри настолько вывалился из реальности, что начал смотреть гомосятину, не заметив этого. А сейчас еще и не имел ничего против, а внимательно следил, как большими пальцами мужик сверху растягивал ягодицы своего нижнего, и видно было всё-всё-всё.

Гарри поморщился. Как-то он не особенно гей. Даже порадовало открытие, воздуха резко вокруг прибавило. Вот только член под ладонью всё ещё стоял, в телевизоре всё ещё задорно сливались в плохо сыгранном экстазе, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимались. Собственные. Вокруг члена.

Ощущения оказались хороши.

Крашеный блондин на экране сорвался в протяжный стон и сжался вокруг исполинского таранящего его члена. У Гарри в горле стало еще суше, основанием ладони он надавил на свой. Не очень помогло, только распалило. Картинка перед глазами перестала казаться пошлой, а перспектива передернуть на гей-порно — пугающей или неправильной. Ну и ладно, всякое бывает. Не самому себе же врать, в конце концов. Хотя такой вариант буквально только-только всерьез рассматривался.

Пальцы плотно обхватили ствол, глаза Гарри впитывали близящееся к окончанию действо на экране. Там явно собирались показать кончающий член крупным планом, но пока что весь парень в него тоже попадал. Он уже стоял на коленях, но руками не опирался о кровать, в перехват груди одной рукой и за подмышку другой держал партнер. Красивая как ни странно, почти акробатическая поза с малым количеством опор. Но они смогли, и смотрелось это горячо.

Гарри беззастенчиво дрочил, а в телевизоре с хрипами и криками кончали. Камера металась, показывая всё самое интересное. Тыкая в экран наиболее выгодными и возбуждающими частями актеров. У того, что сверху, это явно были руки. Одна из его лапищ легла на заполошно вздымающуюся бледную грудь, царапая ногтями, оставляя следы, и все действо он закончил красивым поцелуем. А Гарри кончил, смотря на розовеющие следы от пальцев между темными сосками хорошенько вытраханного парня.

Вот такого он как-то точно не ожидал.

— Ну это ни в какие ворота.

Гарри все еще сжимал член у основания, под крепко зажмуренными веками плясали пятна.

Глаза он закрыл сразу же, как понял, что из увиденного привело к резкому окончанию веселья. Если бы кровь не сосредоточилась в нижнем мыслительном центре, у него, может, даже упал бы от шока. Но нет, без тени осмысленности реакция на сильный возбудитель обошла верхний мозг и привела к тому, к чему привела.

Отходя от оргазма Гарри думал, что всегда слишком много внимания обращал на Малфоя, еще на шестом курсе мог бы понять к чему всё это. Нездорового внимания же. Тогда он знал мельчайшие детали поведения Малфоя, обращал внимание на то, как штормит его глаза во время злости, как он кривит губы. И Гарри был уверен, что Малфой знает все то же самое о нем.

А теперь Гарри лежал на диване, пальцы испачкались в сперме, он впервые подрочил на гейское порно и заодно словил сильно запоздавшее озарение. Все уверенности сильно пошатнулись. Что с этим делать, в голову не приходило, зато в ногах стало как-то странно и Гарри открыл глаза.

И закрыл.

Хрень какая-то привиделась. Будто там, на другом конце трансфигурированного дивана, сидит совершенно голый Малфой и притягивает плед себе на причинное место. Вот же бредятина. Да и Малфой какой-то не такой, Гарри точно помнил, а вот волос аж ниже плеч — не помнил. И испуганного взгляда давно за Малфоем не водилось, он его все больше прятал… В редкие пару раз, когда они пересекались на приемах или крупных судебных разбирательствах по следам войны. Малфой смотрел в пол, смотрел на руки, смотрел в себя. Казалось, ему до всего вокруг как до фонаря. И Гарри отворачивался, не запоминая и не вглядываясь. Интересно, если бы Малфой хотя бы раз на него посмотрел, озарение стало бы более ранним?

Гарри снова распахнул глаза.

Малфой сглотнул и потянул плед выше, пытаясь прикрыть побольше голого тела. Ну а Гарри решил, что хотя бы руку стоит вынуть из трусов.

— Неловко… — едва слышно и еле различимо просипел Малфой.

— Не то слово, — подтвердил Гарри и уже через мгновение в его руке была волшебная палочка, направленная на собеседника.

Малфой вжался в угол дивана и медленно сглотнул, а потом тихо сказал:

— Я правда могу все объяснить.

— Ты себе даже приблизительно не представляешь, как сильно я этого жду.

И вот тишина между ними, ничтожное расстояние и только одна палочка. Гарри чувствовал бы себя злодеем, если бы прямо сейчас не ощущал боль предательства, идиотизм ситуации и легкую её же сюрреалистичность. Обманутым себя вполне ощущал, дураком — даже более чем. Ему не нужны были объяснения, ему бы душевного равновесия на этих качелях. Он вроде как в себя пришел только благодаря несчастному волку. А выходит, что все было специально? А главное — зачем?

— Поттер… — Малфой хрипел. — Опусти палочку. Я голый, и на мне все еще висит заклинание отвода.

— Мне радоваться, что ты не сможешь меня покусать? — Гарри хотел бы засмеяться, но получилось немного истерично. Даже стыдно стало.

— Я на тебя напасть не смогу. На человеке заклинание работает шире, поэтому его и наложить почти невозможно без полного согласия.

— Вот именно. Я хотя и бывший, но аврор. На человека это заклинание невозможно наложить, давай смотреть на теорию шире. Здесь дело не только в согласии, но и в особенностях заклинания.

— Почти невозможно.

— Никак невозможно.

— Почти, — хрипло настоял Малфой. — Если человек хотя бы частично животное, и я не об оборотнях — это магические твари — а не животные, то можно и отвод повесить. Я же чувствую, что он на мне.

Гарри сглотнул и медленно опустил руку. Даже отложил палочку на тумбочку рядом с диваном. Показал театрально Малфою пустые руки, а себе напомнил, что быстрые решения в отношении Малфоя никогда не кончались хорошо. Так что Гарри руки еще и в замок на груди сложил. Все как заняты и не тянутся придушить заразу. На повестке все равно в первом ряду стояла необходимость понять, что вообще происходит.

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать, Малфой?

— Очевидное. Ты и так понял, всё же яснее некуда, — Малфой говорил медленно и спокойно, обвел взглядом себя, поежился и постарался сильнее натянуть плед. Гарри привстал, чтобы из-под него вытянулся его край и в комнате стало поменьше обнаженки.

— Скажи, — уже спокойнее потребовал Гарри.

— Я… волк, — Малфой натянул на всего себя плед, до плеч закрылся и тут же отвернул голову, как только озвучил то, что уже вполне было понятно.

— Метаморф?

— Нет, — буркнул Малфой. — Не оборотень и не анимаг. Волк.

— Это… надо переварить.

Малфой согласно кивнул и еще сильнее закутался, теперь от него виднелась только голова выше ушей и тощая коленка. На коленку-то взгляд Гарри и упал.

— И что… — прохрипел Малфой. — Ты по мальчикам?

Краска ударила Гарри в лицо, в голову, в мозг. Они вроде бы только что обсуждали важное и неотложное, так какого хера?

— С чего ты взял?

Щеки Малфоя лишь слегка порозовели, если судить по видимой их части, а глаза он очень картинно скосил в сторону телевизора. Крашенный блондин со своим партнером пошли на второй раунд. Видимо, это было фильмом с каким никаким сюжетом, а не просто порно. Теперь действие развивалось на кухне, паренька драли с такой силой, что его руки побелели от напряжения, с которым он схватился за столешницу. Да и выл он покруче вопиллера.

Гарри понял, что пялится на экран, и медленно перевел взгляд обратно на Малфоя.

— Это случайность.

— А-а-а… — протянул Малфой, и этот звук у него получился почти чистым.

— Так… как вышло, что ты… волк?

— Ну… это случайность.

Гарри даже почувствовал, как вытянулось его лицо, но повод для гордости тоже был, вспылил он меньше, чем даже сам от себя ожидал, и только спокойно пригрозил:

— Я сейчас превращу тебя в жабу и отправлю посылкой в министерство.

— Пошутить уже нельзя, — фыркнул Малфой и отвернулся, теперь уже в другую сторону.

— Нельзя. И хватит вертеться и увиливать.

— А ты ширинку застегни. Мне сразу станет легче. Я тут вроде как голый сижу. Мне и так неловко.

Гарри скрипнул зубами. Больше от смущения и быстро застегнул ширинку, а на руку сколдовал очищающее заклятие. Немного повздыхав, он вообще забыл, что все началось с застуканной дрочки. Возвращая себе боевой настрой, он встал и дошел до шкафа. Серый свитер и черные брюки прилетели в Малфоя, Гарри отвернулся для приличия и напомнил, что увильнуть не получится:

— Рассказывай, когда записался в другой отряд, хищник ты наш.

Малфой поморщился, но прежде чем заговорить, шурша одеждой и стукаясь чем-то обо что-то, быстро оделся.

— Я всегда им был, — тихо прошептал Малфой.

— Можно погромче? — Гарри, не оборачиваясь, отошел к кухонному столу, оперся о него обеими руками и только тогда снова посмотрел.

Напряженно вглядывался в знакомые незнакомые черты. Аристократическое лицо, все такие же бесцветные волосы, но теперь уже чуть ниже плеч. Как и волк, из-за своего скверного характера, не набравший нормально веса, Малфой выглядел слегка истощенным. В голове шумела кровь от всего этого. Напрягать слух не хотелось и казалось невозможным расслышать шепот Малфоя на расстоянии пары шагов. Он казался бледным призраком, который только открывает рот, а слова его звучат где-то там, в его ушедшей эпохе.

— Не могу. Я больше года не говорил.

— С чего вдруг?

— У волков плохо развит речевой аппарат, Поттер. Ты уверен, что дети не пострадают после обучения у такого даровитого педагога? — съязвил Малфой.

И Гарри уже был готов подхватить в лучших традициях школьных времен, но остановился. Пылить уже, как минимум, поздно. Он вгляделся в Малфоя. Тощий, испуганный, как тогда на шестом курсе, смертельно испуганный, он молил о помощи. Как и тогда — не словами.

— Не теряй нить. Ну и? Волк, всегда? Я почти уверен, что провел с тобой все школьные годы на одном курсе и не припоминаю повышенной пушистости.

— Очень смешно.

— Да нихрена не смешно. У нас с тобой такое увлекательное общее прошлое, что я додумаю все самое худшее в ближайшие две минуты, если ты не успеешь сочинить историю сам. И лучше, если в ней не будет фигурировать случайность.

Малфой сидел на диване скомкано, с ногами, вцепившись в свои колени или нервно поджимая пальцы на босых стопах. Гарри помнил его не таким. И в реальности ничего не сочинял, просто не знал, как спровоцировать Малфоя на нормальный разговор, но при этом сам, каким-то не слишком активным кусочком мозга, очень четко осознавал всю необходимость этого. Помаявшись немного, Малфой тихо выдохнул, расслабился и положил голову на свои острые коленки.

— Сочиняй, что хочешь. Это была случайность.

Безэмоциональный тон, с которым говорил Малфой, зажег в Гарри не просто искру недовольства. В нем полыхнули пара-тройка пожаров местного масштаба. Он тут из себя праведника корежит, а Малфой и шага навстречу не делает!

— Да ну? Ты пошел именно ко мне из всех волшебников? Это случайность? — в первую очередь Гарри обвинил в самом важном. В предательстве. Если все это не случайность, значит злой умысел, и тогда… Тогда Гарри будет думать обо всем уже под другим углом.

Вот только обвинение и в Малфое разлило пару колбочек с ядом, который в словах чувствовался и без додумывания. Он почти шипел короткое и очевидное:

— Я полз из леса, голодный и раненный! Я вообще не помню откуда ты взялся!

— Я тебя подобрал, — дополнил Гарри. Еще и для себя. Точно же. Курил сам, подбирал сам. Шляться темными ночами его точно никто не заставлял.

— Догадаться было не сложно.

И Малфой снова замолк, взглядом уткнулся в пол и не горел желанием говорить. А вот Гарри как раз наоборот. У него кризис веры только разросся, и он все еще ничего не понимал, даже если себе часть объяснения дал и Малфоя оно оправдывало. Но Гарри очень нужно было, чтобы Малфой сам сказал.

— Малфой, из тебя круциатусом тянуть слова?

— Как будто ты мог бы.

— Не испытывай меня.

Малфой цыкнул.

— Когда ты проверял меня всеми способами, я правда засмеялся бы, если бы мог. Никакие магические проверки не сработали, потому что это не магическое всё, оно древнее. Я правда волк. Был им точно. Я даже мыслю в той форме совершенно иначе.

— То есть ты настоящий волк. Я понял. Понял факт, но не понял как!

— Да. Ну да! Какие еще объяснения возможны?

Гарри задумался. Ни о чем подобном он вообще никогда не слышал. Малфой очень уж не желал вдаваться в подробности и даже пытался прикрыться топорным непониманием. Но наверняка вполне осознает, что Гарри надо. Да кому угодно в такой ситуации, когда ты закрываешь глаза рядом со своим питомцем вроде как, а открываешь рядом с голым парнем, понадобились бы объяснения. И не по факту «эй, да ладно тебе, глаза не врут», а почему они не врут. Гарри выдохнул и пошел проторенной дорожкой.

— Значит… кто-то из твоих предков баловался зоофилией?

— Мерлин! — Малфой повысил голос и закашлялся. Наверняка его визг пробил бы стены, если бы горло позволило, выглядел же он очень возмущенным. — Поттер, ты просто отвратителен!

— Ты медленно объясняешь, я вынужден додумывать! — с легкой улыбкой пояснил Гарри, наслаждаясь плодами обдуманного хода.

— Магия, она всегда была! Магические твари тоже разных уровней бывают и есть настолько древние существа, что их поделить невозможно. Они у истоков обоих миров: и нашего, и магловского.

Это «нашего» что-то тронуло внутри. Но под минорный настрой терять позиции было бы глупо.

— И?

— Ну и я потомок кого-то подобного. Вот только в нашей семье уже почти забыли об этом, я еле успел найти в домашних архивах информацию, когда это начало происходить со мной.

— То есть, ты не сразу превратился в волка?

— Нет. Прошел где-то месяц.

— А почему никто этого не заметил? Ты не самая незаметная персона в магическом мире, — Гарри буравил не смотрящего на него Малфоя взглядом.

И тут тот весь вскинулся, в глазах отражалась такая злость, что стало не по себе. Неужели не понравилось, что его так начистоту вывели?

— Правда? — Малфой выплюнул этот вопрос ядовитым шепотом, отчего даже в комнате стало как будто бы холоднее. — Очень заметная, как же. Ты сам-то, Поттер, знал, что я год почти как пропал?

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить стократ, но остановился. Он странным образом не терял самообладания, вероятно, держаться за стол обеими руками — помогало. А главное, палочку он не забыл прихватить с тумбочки, когда вставал Малфою за одеждой.

Если подумать, что получалось? Он действительно ничего не помнил, кроме нескольких встреч в толпе, где и словом не обмолвишься со знакомыми-то и друзьями. Сразу после войны Малфои стали вести уединенный образ жизни, про них через какое-то время даже газеты позабыли. Ничего интересного не происходило, магический мир смотрел в будущее, испытывал кризис популяции, нехватку ресурсов, политические перипетии. И он возрождался еще по пути. Квиддич, договор с кентаврами, огромные и амбициозные планы. После долгой войны и страха её старше, снова жить нормальной жизнью оказалось бесценно. О прошлом постарались просто забыть.

И Гарри понимал головой, что Малфои, переставшие мутить воду, стали игнорироваться обществом намеренно — слишком они яркое напоминание о том, что было. Вот со своей поблекшей славой Гарри расстался легко. Ему Аврората и звания отличного работника, да уважения сослуживцев вполне хватало. Забытье среди репортерских заголовков даже радовало. Однако сейчас по профессиональной гордости сильно ударила неощутимая ранее разница. «Оставить в покое» и «позабыть о существовании» — какая же огромная пропасть между понятиями. Но хуже всего оказалось понимание, что он — аврор, понятия не имел, что случилось с Малфоями.

И это было так неприятно, что вообще верить Малфою резко расхотелось. Гарри опустил голову, долго смотрел в изрезанную столешницу, а когда собрался с мыслями, и поднял взгляд, на диване рядом с собственными шмотками увидел Волка. Тот клацал зубами, то ли пытаясь говорить, то ли желая броситься. Казалось, что они оба слишком поражены очередной переменой, но Гарри явно больше. Он не успел даже дернуться, как волк спрыгнул с дивана и рванув к двери, открыл ее мощным ударом лап.

Гарри только вслед и смотрел, как каменный истукан.

— Черт… — прошипел он сам себе, ударил по столу рукой и, быстро накинув куртку, побежал вслед за уже пропавшим из виду волком.

В темноте, разбиваемой лишь светом луны с ясного неба, различить следы на плотно смерзшейся темной земле не смог бы и следопыт. А, может, и смог бы. Гарри следопытом не был, зато точно знал, что дорога лежит в запретный лес.

Куда же еще.

***

Злость и беспокойство проморозили до костей. Этот побег Малфоя всколыхнул воспоминания прошлого, и Гарри не покинул бы лес, пока не нашел дурного совсем не волка, если бы не осознание полной несостоятельности затеи.

Он бродил между деревьями и звал Малфоя. Слышал, как разномастные, но одинаково опасные твари тихо отступают в тень, когда свет от усиленного люмоса подкрадывался к ним.

Горло сорвал криками. Бесполезно.

— Малфой! Малфой, мать твою! — отчаяние в собственном голосе не казалось.

Уже несколько часов Гарри рыскал по лесу и, судя по истории всей его жизни, скоро он обязательно натолкнется на труп или потенциально смертельно опасную тварь. Надо было уходить.

Да, он больше не ребенок, но большая часть местных обителей плевать хотела на то, кто ты и какого возраста. Спасайся, если сможешь. Или нападай. Этот урок о Запретном лесе Гарри выучил на отлично и, несмотря на отсутствие страха перед ним, мозгов он пока не терял.

За спиной хрустнула ветка, Гарри резко обернулся и чуть не приложил ступефаем того, кого и искал. Малфой даже не дернулся, стоял полностью голый и сверлил глазами дырку в Гарри. А совсем недавно стеснялся наготы.

— Почему не откликнулся? Я мог тебя…

— Зачем ты пошел за мной, Поттер? — перебил его Малфой.

— Это не очевидно? — Гарри немного отвел взгляд. Все-таки вот так, полностью и во всей красе, ничего не прикрывая, Малфой стоял перед ним впервые. И здесь был не стыд возбуждения, а скорее вина и жалость, которые никак нельзя показывать.

— А, ну да. Ты же у нас герой. Все сирые и убогие — это твой профиль, — зло прошипел Малфой. — Так знай, я в твоей помощи не нуждаюсь! Иди нахер отсюда!

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить тем же. В нем кипела злость, много чего еще кипело, и этот замкнутый круг, в котором они с Малфоем всегда бегали друг за другом и друг от друга, оскорбляя и никогда не говоря даже близко по-человечески… А вот когда человеческого между ними было в два раза меньше они понимали друг друга как никто.

На языке уже скопились колкости и весь гнев, стекла очков давали отчетливую картинку того человека, что стоял перед Гарри, а он видел Волка. Пушистую вредную тварь, таскающую сладости, бутерброды и греющую ночами. Даже Джинни, которая старалась за семерых, никогда не могла окружить Гарри такой заботой и поддержкой. Да, «такой» ненавязчивой, невидимой, может, даже временами отсутствующей. Но такой, какая нужна была Гарри. Он и сам не знал, что ему нужны вовсе не пирожки, секс и семейные праздники. Знал бы раньше, как сильно любит «вулканы», может, всё, вообще всё было бы иначе.

И колкости на языке смягчились и растворились. Все так сильно необходимые «ты чем думал, дебил, убегая в лес» и «если не яйца, то башку уже точно кое-кто тут отморозил». И тому подобные бесполезные крики. Гарри не мог без них, он чувствовал, как сильно ему надо все это сказать, но он решил отложить. Пора хотя бы раз оступиться в их парном танце взаимной неприязни. Сменить уже давно заданный ритм.

Решение оказалось простым, как только он смог подумать без лишних эмоций.

Гарри скинул с себя куртку уже шагая к Малфою. Тот дернулся от прикосновения, словно не думал, что видимое глазами — настоящее. Гарри удержал за плечи, обернул в куртку, которая вообще никак не спасала голую задницу от холода.

— Малфой, ты можешь сколько угодно не нуждаться, но волк, которым ты был, вернулся ко мне сам.

Малфой вырвался, с удивительной силой толкнул. Гарри почти потерял равновесие, но удержался на ногах и уже готов был все перечеркнуть, но Малфой кутался в его куртку. Пытался натянуть воротник на уши, спрятать лицо. Он из себя представлял самое жалкое зрелище, какое Гарри только видел в своей жизни. Босой на промерзшей земле местами покрытой свежевыпавшим слишком ранним снегом. Белые ступни испачканы и явно не синеющие только потому, что Малфой волшебник и магия хотя бы отсрочить разрушение тела способна.

— Мне холодно, — всхлипнули из глубин куртки и Гарри поспешил достать палочку.

Трансфигурация многообразна, но все же нужно быть мастером, чтобы любую вещь превратить во что воле волшебника угодно. Гарри умел всё-всё-всё превращать в одеяло. На спор как-то научился.

Взмахнув палочкой и произнеся нужные слова, он превратил свою куртку в большое двуспальное одеяло. Снова подойдя к Малфою, он посильнее закутал его и применил на одеяльном коконе заклинание левитации, а на его начинке — согревающее.

— Только не дергайся, ладно?

— Больно надо...

Лицо Малфоя и видно почти не было из пестрого и, Гарри очень надеялся, теплого одеяла. Он ничего больше не говорил, не сопротивлялся, а тихие хныки, которые в ночной тишине ничто не заглушало, Гарри не слышал, потому что так было правильно.

Долевитировав Малфоя до хижины, в первую очередь Гарри усадил его в том же одеяле на диван и метнулся сделать чаю. Это не только давало время на передышку, но и позволяло немного подумать. Сделать то, что до этого особенно не удавалось. Гарри звенел ложками, сыпал сахар на пол, и как только вскипела вода, понял — он понятия не имеет, что вообще любит Малфой. Вот и подумал.

— Какой хочешь чай?

— Любой, — хрипло ответил Малфой.

— С сахаром?

— И побольше.

Вот и поговорили.

А у Гарри сразу всплыли в голове все стащенные волком шоколадки. Получается, Малфой сластена. Почему-то это показалось очень милым. Гарри наконец осилил чай и понес его голому Малфою на диване. Где-то на полпути его просто осенило, там, под одеялом, нагое замерзшее тело. И это уже второй раз, когда Малфой вот так на этом диване.

Гарри подал чай, сам сел подальше на свой край и глядя на то, как пил Малфой, решил, что пора налаживать словесный контакт. Со своей стороны, он сделал уже немало шагов и крайне надеялся на их небесполезность.

— Ты заканчивай с превращениями, — Гарри посмотрел на лежащую все там же одежду, которую давал Малфою. — Или тебе придется научиться наслаждаться публичными оголениями.

Малфой поморщился:

— Я это не контролирую.

— Поэтому в лесу обратился?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Не думаю, что и сейчас я надолго человек.

— А чего побежал-то? Ты там голым замерз бы! — Гарри высказался бы по этому поводу еще в лесу, но одумался. А сейчас, в подобие нормального разговора, не смог.

— Не замерз же раньше. Думаешь, это первый раз?

— Не первый? — Гарри сел поудобнее, облокотившись на подлокотник.

Ну раз Малфой лучше знает, надо слушать, пока говорит. Пока что о его превращениях в животное Гарри не понимал ничего. Разве что более-менее для себя решил, что это не специально. Знакомая истерика в каждом движении, изнурение во взгляде, Гарри такое уже видел именно в этом человеке и тогда, раньше, истолковал неверно. В этот раз снова ошибиться не хотелось. На каком-то уровне сознания даже проскочила искра — вот оно решение. С работой. Самый настоящий тест на профпригодность.

А Малфой слова из себя вымучивал и не особо обращал внимания на Гарри, можно было даже пялиться, пока медленная, сильно изменившаяся даже по тембру речь не лилась, а шлепалась в пространство.

— Нет. Когда в самом начале я чаще становился волком, я тоже бродил по лесам вокруг поместья. Был конец зимы, сам понимаешь, не слишком тепло.

— Но зачем?

Малфой даже головы не повернул:

— Не твое дело.

— Ладно. А моё тогда какое?

Гарри терпеливо ждал ответа. Ждал и ждал. А Малфой пил чай и пялился в выключенный телевизор. Ожидание затянулось настолько, что Гарри почти разуверился в его успешности, когда Малфой тихо, но четко произнес:

— Я расскажу. Позже.

Он осторожно поставил чашку на пол прямо перед собой и не успел Гарри возмутиться, как превратился в волка. Прямо на глазах, неотвратимо и очень странно, совсем непохоже на трансформацию оборотня, скорее это походило на трансфигурацию предметов. Зато Гарри теперь не оставалось пути назад. Своим глазам он все же местами верил. Снял очки, потер переносицу и водрузив их обратно, придвинулся к волку.

Гарри осторожно протянул руку и положил её между настороженно торчащих ушей: они тут же прижались к голове, и Волк боднул руку сильнее, требуя недавно познанной ласки. Гарри не отказал в ней. Вот так, когда их разделяло еще больше, чем раньше, у них получалась даже честность и благодарность друг другу.

— Что же с тобой случилось, Малфой… — тихо ни у кого спросил Гарри, продолжая ласкать мягкую шерстку.

***

Ну вот еще с выгулом у них проблем не было. Проснувшись с утра, как и обычно с Волком на одном диване, Гарри испытал наплыв воспоминаний вчерашнего дня. Он немного полежал, но все случившееся сном казаться не желало. Гарри закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в подушку, решив ненадолго притвориться, что реальности не существует.

Долго притворяться еще уметь надо.

Оторвавшись от спасительной горизонтальной плоскости и все же начав день, полный смущающих раздумий и смятенного духа, кое-что Гарри делал на чистом автопилоте. Заварил чай, умылся, потупил в окно. Вышел с Волком на утреннее покурить и взбодриться пока тот делает свои дела. Вот на этом моменте особенно осязаемо стало всё, произошедшее накануне.

Малфой.

Волк это Малфой, и свои дела делать он уструячил в такие дали, что Гарри успел замерзнуть, пока его ждал. Даже мысль посетила, а не сбежал ли снова. Вот только опять бегать за ним Гарри точно не собирался. Но волк вернулся, а Гарри открыл ему дверь даже без всех скопившихся на языке слов нецензурного содержания.

Весь день Гарри ждал, что Волк превратится в Малфоя. Разговор слишком уж внезапно оборвался, вопросов всё ещё было как на первом курсе в Хогвартсе. А вот с ответами напряженка побольше.

Да еще ныло в груди. Вполне себе осознаваемо и для самого Гарри не непонятно. И дело было вовсе не в обнаруженной, но не раскрытой широкой общественности извращенной тяги к бывшему сокурснику. Конечно, удивился немного, передернув на неожиданное воспоминание, но не до рефлексии. Взрослея Гарри избавился много от каких комплексов, а прицельное всеобщее внимание сделало его немного нечувствительным к порокам. Защитная реакция, наверное, но ему правда было не слишком-то стыдно за то, что дрочил на гейское порно и вспоминал Малфоя. Влечение как влечение, ничего такого.

Дело было в Волке. Именно в нём. С ушами, хвостом, вредной и вороватой до сладостей натурой. В нём, прожившим вместе с Гарри не одну неделю, не подпускавшим к себе, не реагирующим лишний раз. К нему Гарри привязался, его полюбил тихонько и незаметно.

Малфой же был человеком из прошлого, грязным и малоосознанным желанием. Как было совместить две вроде бы разные личности хотя бы в своей голове? А главное — зачем? Можно же и не делать этого. Вот только у Гарри в голове очень прочно засело, что он не должен лгать. К этой фразе, к этой мысли, Гарри привык как к своим рукам. Почти незаметные, буквы складывались на тыльной стороне его ладони в слова и шрамы, а те уже обращались к глубинам души. И Гарри не врал.

Не себе.

Не снова.

От этого легче, конечно же, не становилось.

А к вечеру, когда волк все такой же пушистый, как и раньше, лежал на диване, отказавшись от еды и по обыкновению сожрав яичницу, которую Гарри готовил для себя, пришло время принятия. Чуть после заката, задолго до обычного времени вечерней прогулки, Гарри выскочил покурить. Давно с ним такого не случалось. С тех пор как переселился в хижину Хагрида, Гарри курил мало, все чаще ограничиваясь утренним и вечерним курением. Хотел бросить, но как-то пока не получалось. А тут еще и учащение свиданок с сигаретой.

Весь день он ждал, с Волком они подчеркнуто не сходились как в море корабли, вели себя как обычно и в то же время очевидно не как обычно. И под конец Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что всегда бы Малфою оставаться волком и все было бы прекрасно. Поймал и побежал курить с такой прытью, что в одном свитере.

От себя самого тошнило.

Давно уже так не было. Вот как в Хогвартс сбежал, так и не было. Мерзко так. Гарри грыз фильтр, затягивался нервно и признавался. Себе. Ну да. Он привязался. К волку, не к Малфою.

Малфой — это тысяча издевок, болезненные воспоминания и раз передернуть. Волк — вредина, не дающий много пить, всегда рядом. Как они посмели оказаться одним и тем же… кем-то. Ну разве стал бы Малфой сидеть всю ночь рядом, пока Гарри проверял эссе? Да еще следить, чтобы он не пропахал лицом какой-нибудь из пергаментов.

А сидел. Следил. Надо это себе как-то в голову было вдолбить, вот Гарри и вдалбливал. Вроде даже получалось. Все же не хотелось напоминать себе о том, что мудак. Даже если мудак.

Гарри нервно докурил сигарету. Затолкал окурок в пепельницу. Пальцы плохо слушались, он слишком долго проторчал на холоде и окоченел. Обратно в хижину он ввалился озябшим и просветленно загнанным. Все-таки из всего-всего он сделал один вывод, который без сопротивления осел в сознании — с Малфоем он подружился. Более того, Гарри почти полностью был уверен, что все знавший, а потому так сопротивлявшийся Волк, личности своей не терял и сам сближаться не хотел. Или хотел, но не верил, что между ними возможна не вражда.

Вспомнилась протянутая давным-давно рука. Тогда, в детстве, её протянул несносный, вредный и избалованный мальчишка. Тогда у Гарри не было причин её принять. Он усмехнулся сам себе, пошел к чайнику. Какое-то время копошился, варганя себе чаю, пока по рецепторам не шибануло — что-то не так.

Вскинув голову Гарри огляделся. Никого.

Никого в доме.

Плед валялся на диване. Одеяло, подушка там же. Трансфигурированная обратно куртка свисала со спинки стула. На секунду охватила паника, но она не успела ничего. Ни породить в воображении картинки, ни спровоцировать злость, ни хотя бы усталость от этих кошек-мышек, в которые Малфой заставил играть. Сердце просто пропустило один панический удар, а из ванной комнаты вышел намытый и благоухающий Малфой. Его волосы были стянуты каким-то обрывком ткани в высокий хвост и это смотрелось… забавно?

Настолько забавно, что Гарри просто прыснул, а не задал пару закономерных вопросов. Хотя бы о том, это он так долго курил или Малфой так быстро моется? Несостоявшаяся паника развеялась в воздухе быстрее дыма. Малфой же, в еще до этого выданной и не убранной никуда одежде, прошлепал босиком к столу и достал вторую чашку, ставя рядом с гарриной.

— Угости чаем, Поттер, — тихим голосом, в котором уже слышалось меньше ломающихся ноток, но все еще плохо опознавалась типичная манера речи, попросил Малфой. Самым шокирующим, само собой, оказался факт просьбы, даже без «пожалуйста» поражающий вежливостью.

Машинально Гарри налил им обоим чай, но не сводил взгляда с Малфоя, не смотревшего в ответ. Очень знакомая волчья привычка, тот тоже всё время отворачивался. Гарри это не бесило почему-то. Сейчас тоже. К тому же он мог еще раз оценить насколько одежда висит на тощем теле, какая бледная и длинная у Малфоя шея. И ухо розовело забавно. После него Гарри заметил и легкий румянец на щеках.

С таким раскладом можно было и без лишних плясок начать разговор.

— Что-нибудь к чаю? — Гарри положил в чашку четыре кусочка сахара, протянул Малфою, тот взял ее и очень споро ретировался на диван.

— Обойдусь, — буркнул Малфой в чашку, весь подобрался, с ногами забрался на сидение и начал дуть в чашку.

Сострить по поводу куда-то улетучившихся хороших манер Гарри не позволила гриффиндорская суть. Слабых не добивают. Вместо этого он достал четыре пары носков, одну из которых трансфигурировал в уродливые и косые тапки. Не специально. А другую кинул на диван рядом с Малфоем. Сам сел на свое место. Малфой носки проигнорировал, на тапки посмотрел и даже брови не выгнул.

— Да брось... — начал Гарри, но его перебили, пока он подбирал слова для своих возмущений.

— Мне не особо холодно. Да и в человеческой шкуре я ненадолго.

У Гарри даже немного вскипело терпение. Толком не объясняет, хотя из его недомолвок можно неплохо так додумать, но не факт же, что правильно. Гарри додумывать разлюбил еще в школе и сейчас изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не встряхнуть Малфоя хорошенько, вытребовать объяснения со знанием и аврорским опытом.

— С чего ты взял? — старательно проскрипел Гарри и улыбку на лицо практически прибил. Хотя прибить сейчас хотелось Малфоя.

— А… — Малфой смотрел в никуда перед собой, коротко акнул и после улыбнулся. Печально и почему-то жутко стало от его улыбки. — Чувствую.

— Может, пора рассказать больше подробностей? — стараясь не давить и своих ощущений не выдать, подтолкнул Гарри. Ему было хотя и любопытно, но кроме всего прочего на самом деле хотелось помочь. Жалко было Малфоя. Жалко было даже просто на него смотреть.

— Это будет скучная история.

— Так давай покончим с ней скорее.

— Какой же ты… невыносимый. Думаешь уже, как будешь спасать меня?

Ну, да. Даже отрицать бессмысленно, Гарри подумывал, но вслух сказал другое:

— А ты никогда не собирался и всё ещё не собираешься просить моей помощи. Я помню. Проехали.

Гарри не знал, что в этой фразе такого, но Малфой осекся. Обернулся слегка и выгнул бровь, окидывая взглядом «тебя-то? да кому ты нужен». Улыбка нагло наползла на лицо Гарри, расположилась на губах, уже живая и настоящая. Можно было бы даже посмеяться, но лучше позже. Правда ведь смешно всё это, они вдвоём на диване, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, бывший герой, бывшие одноклассники, бывшие враги. Чаёк попивают из умильных хагридовых чашечек.

Да они вообще никогда не должны были снова встретиться.

Малфою смешно не было, он гипнотизировал Гарри взглядом, смотрел прямо в глаза и что-то у себя в голове не слишком быстро решал. Заговорил же только вновь отвернувшись и вперившись в воображаемую пустоту перед собой. Он смачивал горло чаем и медленно скрипел слова, но атмосфера в комнате потеплела, меньше напоминая морозильную камеру:

— С чего начать…

— С начала?

— Ха-ха, Поттер. Ха. Ха.

— Да начинай откуда угодно.

Тишина продлилась не так уж и долго.

— Оказалось... в моем роду есть волки, — наконец начал Малфой. — В какой-то несусветной древности существо, которому названия ни один из моих предков не давал, породнилось с каким-то пра-пра-много «пра» дедушкой и теперь течет в нас кровь волков.

Малфой вроде бы пафосную речь завел, но чувствовалась горчинка, словно он иронизировал над собой.

— В роду Малфоев?

— Ну не Блэков же.

— Извини. Кто угодно вспомнил бы Сириуса.

— Он был анимагом, Поттер. У анимагов есть выбор.

Малфой огрызался слабо, без огонька, и Гарри решил в бутылку не лезть. Отхлебнул молча из своей чашки и всё, образцовый ожидатель великой истории. Малфой оценил и продолжил без понукания:

— Я, когда первый раз обернулся волком, чуть со страха не умер. Думал сначала, что оборотничество подхватил, но превратился я днем, так что версия об анимагических способностях стала главной. А потом я обратился второй раз, третий. И никак не мог это контролировать. Тошно уже слушать?

— Нет. С чего бы?

— Да потому что это нытьё…

— Ты меня слушал. Не думаю, что рассказывал более захватывающие истории.

Малфой молчал. Тишина давила. Ничего особенно страшного в словах не было. Слов Гарри вообще давно не страшился. Он прекрасно усвоил, бояться надо произносящего их. Все самое ужасное в тембре голоса, в дрожи связок. Страх — это болезнь. Ею можно заразить.

И Малфой болел. Он говорил простые, совсем нестрашные слова, но у Гарри сердце леденело. Сначала в предчувствии, а потом Малфой продолжил:

— Библиотеку Малфой Мэнора я всю перерыл, выходить боялся. Я везде искал. И время заканчивалось настолько стремительно, что я даже не понял, когда его совсем не осталось. В конце января прошлого года я оборачивался в волка на сутки и дольше, а в человеческом теле пребывал не больше пары часов.

Малфой сглотнул. Его речь стала такой холодной, что даже горячий чай в руках не грел Гарри, а продолжающаяся история все расставила по местам:

— Понимание, почему вместо человеческого облика мое сознание заключено в волчьей шкуре пришло немногим раньше, чем я совсем перестал становиться человеком.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Ему бы что-то сказать, поддержать, но он смог лишь дать понять, что слушает внимательно:

— А в книгах ничего не нашел?

— В книгах? Каких книгах… дневники да письма. Записки родичей, самой свежей из которых более двухсот лет. Некоторые писульки я еле перевел, думал там важно, а там...

— Что?

— Насмешки, травля, презрение…

Усмешка Малфоя прозвучала сухой, задыхающейся. Так не усмехаются, уж точно не он. Гарри даже подумал, что черт с ним. Накормит Малфоя горячим ужином, расстарается как-нибудь. Не так уж мало еды в холодном шкафу. А история… ну главное из неё Гарри уже вынес — Малфой не специально и никто не жертва. Зачем пытать явно болезненными воспоминаниями? Но тот продолжил:

— А смысла. Месяц как бешеный перерывал каждую кажущуюся полезной бумажку. Всё равно не успел…

Малфоя била крупная дрожь. Она странно смотрелась при всем остальном его недвижении.

— Эй...

Гарри даже чай отставил и придвинулся к Малфою, осторожно вынул из его холодных пальцев чашку, отправил её к своей. Мало что изменилось, но мокрый диван из обозримого будущего был вычеркнут. Малфой и головы не повернул, но слегка успокоился и продолжил:

— В основном какая-никакая важная информация обнаружилась в письмах. Как я понял, то древнее существо, затесавшееся среди моих предков, это дух-волк. В исключительных случаях он может становиться человеком. И когда-то давно стал. Породнился… с Малфоями. В самых старых дневниках об этом писали больше. Но в основном как о грязной тайне. Редко с подробностями. Только в одной переписке я нашел действительно подробную беседу, из которой можно было почерпнуть хоть что-то не размытое. Там обсуждались случаи, как у меня. Несколько случаев. Оказалось, я не первый. Стало полегче.

— И за все время никто об этом не узнал?

— Думаешь, Малфои не умеют хранить секреты?

— Вопросом на вопрос отвечать невежливо, — Гарри просто не хотел подбрасывать топливо в бесконечно тлеющую между ними вражду и попытался максимально дружелюбно вернуть к теме беседы. А получилось только привлечь внимание к тому, что они слишком близко. Довольно синхронно Гарри с Малфоем слегка отодвинулись друг от друга. Немного сбивчиво тот поспешил продолжить:

— А ты бы стал орать о таком, чего даже в Хогвартсе не проходят?

— Угу, понятно.

Малфой выдохнул. Похоже, его все же не так уж все это и смутило. А вот расслабиться помогло. В голосе уже не чувствовалось надлома. Дальше он говорил пусть и тихо, но без заметной нервозности:

— Существовали целые ветви семьи, о которых однажды забывали, а много лет спустя обнаруживали в домах волчьи логова.

— Вас потому сейчас так мало? — Гарри прикинул в памяти и по всему получалось, что Малфой последний в своем роду.

— Кто его знает. Может, и поэтому. Все тщательно умалчивалось. Я и слова не нашел о способе снова стать человеком. Искал заклинания, рецепты зелий. Паниковал тогда, даже казалось, что стал чаще превращаться в волка. А потом понял, что не чаще. Просто дольше им был. Пока вообще не перестал превращаться обратно.

— И что? Ни разу до вчерашнего дня не становился человеком снова?

— Весной. Ненадолго. Гулял себе голышом среди таявшего снега, пугал диринаров в лесу. Прощался с человечностью.

— Ты совсем не мерзнешь? Звучит так.

Малфой прикусил губу, словно ответ его смущал:

— Ага. Совсем. С тех пор. А, может, и раньше. Не помню уже. В лесу сегодня я тебе приврал.

Они снова помолчали. Гарри обдумывал услышанное, ему не хватало информации и с привычной аврорской цепкостью он хотел задать пару вопросов и даже начал, но сам себя осёк:

— Но почему...

— Да спрашивай уже.

— Почему ты уверен, что не стал человеком насовсем? Сейчас. Стал же.

— О, Поттер, это вполне возможно временный эффект. А почему уверен… так всё просто. Я же сказал, что потом понял.

— Понял что? — Гарри вот ничегошеньки пока не понял.

— О причине, почему стал… таким, — Малфой как-то неохотно всплеснул руками, словно его заставляли, хотя и было совсем незачем. Негодовал, может. — Ты же знаешь, Малфои всегда в магическом мире были у всех на слуху. Даже ты в курсе стал практически сразу. Ничего еще о магах не знал, а…

— Да-да, ничего я не знал, а о вас сразу узнал. Усвоил, — огрызнулся Гарри и получил от Малфоя слабую и незлую улыбку. Собственное раздражение сразу рукой сняло.

— Я еще думал, после процессов, после Волдеморта и всего этого, что было. Ну ты понимаешь.

— Ну да.

— Ну вот, я думал, что нахрен всю эту известность. Пошло всё в жопу, мне надо передохнуть, — Малфой хохотнул и снова улыбнулся, повернул голову к Гарри, глаза в глаза они некоторое время смотрели не отрываясь. Все это было Гарри знакомо. Он еще в школе знал каждый оттенок настроения этих глаз. — И я передохнул. Перевел большую часть собственности, требующей непосредственного контроля в золото. Все продал, что вытаскивало меня из Малфой Мэнора. Я заперся и переживал себе падение моих взглядов, собственное падение. Общественная жизнь стала событием на раз в год, не больше.

— Я заметил, что ты появлялся редко, — Гарри не опускал взгляда, и слегка кивнул.

— Вот поэтому. Всё поэтому. Уже в лесах, жуя мертвую сырую плоть кроликов, чуть не подыхая от голода, я понял многое из ранее прочитанного. Все дело в памяти. Оказалось, человеком с такой кровью как у меня можно быть только когда о тебе помнят. Ежесекундно, много, долго. Стоит секунде оказаться пустой и всё, — Малфой поднял руки, сжатые в кулаки, и резко растопырил в стороны пальцы, — пух! Нет человека, есть животное. Померцаешь, как старая игрушка, где на одной стороне картонки птичка, а на другой клетка, и её крутят за веревочку. И сольёшься. Птичка окажется в своей клетке. Шерстяной. До конца дней.

— Но…

— Без но, Поттер. Я не сразу принял, но ведь среди бумаг находил и старые дневники тех, о ком потом читал в письмах. Все сошлось, когда я задумался. Они превращались в волков и всё, больше ни одной записки от них не было.

Малфой наклонился и потянулся к своей чашке. Рукой опираясь о диван, перегибаясь через Поттера. Он в своей истории поставил точку. Ну или выдохся уже её рассказывать. Гарри особо не винил. Как-то безрадостно всё звучало, но вопросы не закрывало. А еще казалось, что что-то упущено. Всё это нарочитое одиночество Малфоя. Ну неужели ему не подсказали бы… До Гарри внезапно дошло, что он упустил один очень важный вопрос:

— Что с Люциусом и Нарциссой?

— Мы одновременно обратились, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Но они ни разу больше не превращались обратно.

Мда.

Это всё стоило того, чтобы подумать.

— Ещё вопросы? — отпивая чай и потянувшись к пульту спросил Малфой.

Гарри пульт ему передал, сам встал и почесал пятерней затылок.

— И не один, — честно признался он.

— Начни с какого-нибудь.

— Ужинать будешь? — Гарри глянул на Малфоя через плечо. Тот жадно поймал его взгляд и видно было, что не раздумывал, а гордость хотел ронять не слишком громко.

— Буду.

***

На старенькой плитке Гарри пожарил мясо, огромным тесаком нашинковал салат, заварил еще по чашке чая и молча они с Малфоем сели ужинать.

Сначала было неловко. Между ними уже оказалось столько слов, а Гарри так давно никому не готовил. Малфой же жадно поглощал все, что перед ним поставили и разве что не мычал от удовольствия. Позволив себе немного попялиться, Гарри осознал простую вещь:

— Кажется, я только что понял, почему ты воровал мои завтраки.

— И ужины воровал бы, но вечерами ты не такой сонный, так что не выходило.

— Я, между прочим, волновался. Тебе вроде как вредно.

— Вредно есть давно стухшее мясо, намного вреднее его не поймать, пока оно еще бегает, — Малфой взглянул на Гарри исподлобья.

Сытость на него влияла положительно, насколько Гарри мог судить. Он улыбался, пускай и еле заметно.

— А в запретный лес пришел, потому что здесь самая расслабленная фауна?

— Ха-ха, Поттер, чувство юмора у тебя… — Малфой прервал мысль, чтобы съесть еще кусочек. Год в волчьей шкуре, а говорить с набитым ртом все так же считал ниже своего достоинства.

Прервал и так и не восстановил, оценивая зелень с мечтательным видом. Он даже глаза закрыл, положив в рот кусочек огурца. Потом снова кусочек мяса, отрезанный аккуратным тонким ломтиком. Малфой ел не быстро, создавалось впечатление не чопорной, но очень культурной трапезы. Вскоре тарелка опустела. Буквально до последнего мельчайшего кусочка.

Только тогда Малфой продолжил мысль:

— Но готовишь ты вкусно.

Гарри уже погрузился в собственные размышления и тарелку, которая пустела не так стремительно. Сначала показалось, что это вообще говорится не ему. Но если не ему, то кому? Так что Гарри растерянно поблагодарил:

— Спасибо.

Малфой аккуратно положил вилку, вытер рот салфеткой, которую сам откуда-то здесь взял, и как-то нервно заерзал, стал волосы заправлять за уши и уже конкретно напряг своим поведением. Но собрался. Два единственных слова он произнес так быстро, что просто понять их оказалось сложно:

— И тебе.

Поверить услышанному тоже было не легко...

— Мир сейчас перевернется, — полушутя, но большей частью удивленно, выдохнул Гарри.

— Вот так и знал…

— Ладно-ладно! — Гарри перебил моментально ощетинившегося Малфоя, быстро встал и собрал со стола тарелки. — Я просто пошутил.

— Как я уже сказал, дерьмовое у тебя чувство юмора, Поттер.

— Но готовлю я хорошо? — Гарри вместе с посудой ушел к раковине и спросил это в пол оборота, почти не глядя на Малфоя. Он и ответа не ждал, шутил, потому что хотелось, настроение хорошее было.

Малфой улыбнулся. Мягко, незнакомо и себе несвойственно. Гарри не видел на его лице такой улыбки никогда. И не обернись случайно, может, и не увидел бы.

— Да, хорошо.

Гарри очень захотелось потрепать Малфоя между пушистых ушей. Сказать ему, что он хороший мальчик, и промолчать о «всегда бы себя так вел». Он гремел посудой и надеялся, что ведет себя не очень глупо. За спиной как-то резко скрипнул стул о пол, заставляя инстинктивно обернуться. Руки Гарри были все в пене, как и губка, вода, посуда — он оглянулся только. Растерянный Малфой стягивал с себя одежду и хмурился надломлено. Казалось, за этим он скрывал другие чувства. Через секунду рядом с кучкой одежды снова стоял волк. Его лапы подкосились, и он рухнул на пол.

Ну а Гарри разбил тарелку, просто бросив её, хотя можно было и спокойно положить. С мокрыми мыльными руками, капая по пути водой и пеной на пол, он кинулся к Малфою. Ощупав целиком и убедившись, что все в порядке и это было… скорее всего расстройство, он выдохнул.

— Ну что ты, — Гарри сам знал, что произнес ничего не значащую фразу, но ему стало немного легче. Он говорил для себя.

Волк… Малфой и головы не поднял, так что Гарри взял его на руки и перенес на диван. Пусть дальше грустит, но хотя бы на мягком. Озвучивать это, конечно, не стоило. Гарри уже и так прекрасно понял, что к своему недугу Малфой относится нервно, если не сказать истерически. Еще рванет снова в лес… Прежде чем встать с дивана, Гарри минут пять сидел и гладил Малфоя по голове. Говорить ничего не рисковал, не хотелось проверять, насколько надежно всё ещё висит заклятие против нападения.

Усталость навалилась тяжестью мира, а в раковине еще ждали тарелки, и Гарри не чувствовал в себе сил уважать быт этого дома. Взмахнув волшебной палочкой, он за пару минут опустошил раковину. И без лишних мыслей и телодвижений лег спать. Даже раздеваться не стал. И планы строить не стал, хотя где-то на задворках сознания уже запланировал посетить Запретную секцию. Не у Макгонагалл же о Малфоях спрашивать...

А пока Гарри планировал сделать то, что мог — заснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Утро давно не баловало такими ощущениями по утру. Было тепло, тело парило в какой-то странной эйфории комфорта и в полусне склонялось к тому, чтобы не будить мозг. Так продолжалось довольно долго, дрема упорно не отпускала.

Окончательно проснувшись, Гарри понял, что опаздывает, практически только открыв глаза. За стенами хижины слышались детские голоса и это всё очень плохо звучало. Как колокол, отзвонивший твоё время. Время, которое очень бы пригодилось Гарри, ведь открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой белобрысую макушку. Руками ощутил нагое тело под пледом, а во рту — пустыню. Она образовалась в считанные секунды, а сердце погнало кровь бешеным кругом вены-артерии, артерии-вены. Зато стало понятно, почему просыпаться не хотелось. Что Гарри любил, так это поваляться утром и пообниматься, покоряясь ленному нежеланию вставать. Оказалось, что Малфой в человеческой шкурке более чем способен подарить утреннюю негу.

И вот дети во время таких открытий оказались совсем лишними.

Малфой в объятиях лежал смирно, его дыхание сбилось, он явно проснулся, продолжая притворяться спящим. Голоса за стенами становились громче и Гарри принял единственное пришедшее на ум решение. Шепнул на ухо:

— Постарайся дождаться меня человеком, и я компенсирую отсутствие завтрака.

Ухо тут же заалело.

Гарри хотел бы хотя бы немного задержаться. Но, увы и ах, промедление грозило слишком пикантными откровениями для неокрепших умов Слизеринцев и Гриффиндорцев. Именно у них утренние занятия стояли в понедельник. Даже немного ностальгично, но совсем неэтично. Всего за несколько месяцев Гарри прекрасно уяснил, что дети, они в любое время — дети. Заглянут в окошко, поскребутся в дверь, сломают ставни. Дай только повод к хижине пойти.

Гарри быстро выскочил из постели, условно переоделся, почистил зубы заклинанием и ускакал расхристанный к дверям. У выхода на крючках висели мантия и куртка, еще недавно бывшая одеялом, но успешно странсфигурированная обратно. В спину прилетело тихое:

— Поттер, причешись, — Драко сказал это и с головой нырнул под плед.

Гарри сам понимал, что выглядел совсем как в школе. Уже выбегая в двери он надеялся, что Малфой всё-таки смотрит ему вслед, хотя бы из-под пледа. Смотрит как Гарри на ходу напяливает мантию, приглаживает волосы и улыбается. Хотелось бы, чтобы Малфой улыбнулся в ответ. Ему явно не повредила бы улыбка. Она лечит — и Гарри еще донесет эту простую мысль до своего волка в человеческой шкуре.

Он выскочил за порог не оборачиваясь. Почему-то было страшно.

Страшно обмануться.

***

— Профессор Поттер, что дальше? — дитя с яркими серыми глазами вывело Гарри из задумчивости. Имени студента он не помнил, к своему стыду, зато фамилия — единственное, что всплыло в памяти — очень подходила к моменту.

— Мистер Грей, заканчивайте с подготовкой кормушки и переходите к чистке чешуи на манекене.

Гарри встряхнулся и отогнал всё лишнее. Осталось полчаса, и он побежит в замок за едой. А потом обратно, в надежде быть встреченным своим волком. Мысли снова немного пьянили. Казались залетными дикими фантазиями. Где-то между вчерашним вечером и окончанием занятий у второго курса Слизерина и Гриффиндора, Гарри у себя в голове решил, что Малфой и правда волк. Всегда напоминал его, несмотря на то, что когда-то и образ хорька ему очень шел.

И всё же волк. Да-да. Гарри думал эту мысль и так и этак. Вспоминал ершистого, раньше казавшегося злобным, а на шестом курсе приковавшего взгляд Малфоя. Да настолько, что Гарри спутал ненормальное влечение с ненавистью и черт еще знает с чем. Следил за ним, знал мельчайшие привычки, каждую черточку лица изучил. Вспыхивал пламенем от каждого подкола, от невнимания и увлеченности чем-то другим Гарри мучился не меньше. Тогда, в школе, это все казалось ненавистью, непримиримыми разногласиями. А во время просмотра порнушки...

— Профессор Поттер… — сероглазый Грей из Рэйвенкло снова вывел из задумчивости и окончательно пробудил совесть.

Оставшееся время занятий Гарри ходил от ученика к ученику, всё показывал, семьсот пятнадцатый раз рассказывал и не позволял себе думать о Малфое, о своих сложных чувствах, замешанных на вине и застарелом влечении. Ну и в целом. Гарри и так не считал себя педагогом от бога, а уж витая в облаках он точно позорил Хагрида. До конца занятий он поражал студентов внезапной заботливостью.

С трудом не свернув себе шею, пока галопом бегал за едой в замок, Гарри ворвался в хижину чуть после часа дня. Малфой его явление проигнорировал и встретил, в общем-то, как всегда. Только не в шерсти, а в собственной одежде Гарри. Он с босыми ногами сидел на диване и внимательно пялился в телевизор. Там крутили старую американскую комедию, Гарри её уже видел.

Малфой головы не поворачивал, пока Гарри раздевался, раскладывал еду на столе, предлагал вместе пообедать. Одним словом — грузился.

— Поттер, я могу уйти, — прозвучало в спину тогда, когда Гарри уже не ждал и думал о глубоко своём: предстоящих занятиях, да походе в библиотеку.

Планы выходили так себе, а внезапные предложения слегка обескураживали. Малфой сидел на диване уже не тем человеком из прошлого, а тем, кто ночами поддерживал Гарри в сложные времена. Вопреки своему собственному характеру и личности, к тому же. Передернуть на него казалось стыдным, вздернуть на ближайшем дереве уже не актуальным. Но Малфой, видимо, решил, что так не пойдет и нервишки существуют для того, чтобы их расшатывать. Да, думать о нем исключительно как о животном было значительно удобнее, но и правда Гарри ничем не жала. Что же жало Малфою? Уж точно не одежда Гарри, она на нем висела, пусть и слегка.

Но, действительно, что Малфою не сиделось спокойно? Куда уйти? Зачем уйти? Он внезапно оказался неплохим другом, пусть и линяющим на все поверхности в помещении. Между ними даже снятие всех покровов прошло спокойно и статус друга не утерян. Может, если бы не та куча обстоятельств, что стояла между ними в детстве, эту дружбу Гарри знал бы и в школе. А на шестом курсе…

Ощутив, что краснеет, Гарри понял еще и то, что проигнорировал вопрос Малфоя. Проигнорировал, снова скатившись в свои похабные мысли. На краю сознания вспыхнула и померкла мысль, а не из-за этого ли Малфой порывался уйти. Но за бредовостью эта идея серьезно не рассматривалась. Если бы способность Гарри передернуть на мужика смущала Малфоя, это было бы ясно сразу.

И все же вопрос...

— Куда пойти? — Гарри, не поворачиваясь, продолжил колдовать над чаем и обедом в целом.

Голос за спиной звучал несколько недоуменно:

— В Малфой Мэнор, в Запретный лес, на могилку к Волдеморту, в конце концов. Тебе не без разницы?

Гарри хохотнул:

— Ну на могилке мы по сути где-то здесь и так. Или ты хочешь конкретно поискать?

— Поттер? — прозвучало очень серьезно и Гарри повернулся.

— Что?

— Я пытаюсь вести себя вежливо, — проскрипел Малфой и встал с дивана. — Ты явно явился сюда за уединением и...

Гарри очень беспокоили босые ноги Малфоя. Сухие и мосластые белые ступни неуклонно привлекали внимание. Приковывали к себе взгляд и наводили на какие-то мысли, которые сам Гарри додумывать стыдился.

А Малфой стоял уже напротив и ждал ответа. Скрестил руки на груди, чуть склонил вправо голову, его длинные волосы прикрывали плечи и это всё вообще никак не настраивало на серьезный лад.

— Я очень ценю, но всё нормально, — сказал Гарри, обогнул Малфоя и уселся за стол, накрытый на двоих.

Тот кинул грозный взгляд на всё это, но его желудок почуял замысел верхов и громко заурчал. Гарри чуть не умер от напряжения, сдерживая улыбку. А Малфой порозовел и уселся перед своей тарелкой.

— Кошмар. Со стыда сгореть можно. Мои предки даже помогли бы мне, если бы видели это всё.

Гарри заржал. Не умирать же в самом деле. Малфой буркнул, что Поттер просрал свой последний шанс избавиться от него и будет теперь кормить его вечно. Звучало шуткой. Если бы ею не звучало, Гарри все равно не испугался бы. И вот эта мысль как раз испугала, но быстро утонула в трёпе и массе других.

Какое-то время они ели и перебрасывались вообще ничего не значащими репликами. Спустя половину тарелки Гарри понял, что Малфой спрашивал, а не мешает ли он Поттеру жить. Вроде человеком стал бывать, чего за ним ранее не водилось. Они даже неловко попытались эту тему обсудить, но не смогли. Гарри не хотел, но Малфой попыток не оставлял. На мгновение сбросив с себя шкуру приветливого профессора, коим пытался быть, Гарри перехватил взгляд Малфоя и твердо сказал, что тот ему не мешает. Просто и коротко. Доходчиво и убедительно. Малфой даже слов в ответ не мог подобрать, хотя явно хотел что-то сказать, поэтому Гарри решил все заполировать шуткой. Сказал, что человеком даже лучше — шерсти на вещах меньше оставляет. Малфой не очень весело хмыкнул, но сменил тему с удовольствием. Так что дальнейший разговор оказался сугубо бытовым.

Еда, телевизор, диван. Они лениво обсуждали мелочи. Малфой обмолвился, что смотрел за занятиями и спросил про “чучела каких-то шариков”. Гарри с удовольствием поведал, что это изобретение министерства при сотрудничестве с Гермионой. О манекенах Гарри говорил с гордостью, всё же они способствовали безопасности во время уроков. В частности, те, что видел Малфой, представляли собой искусно наколдованную часть дракона — пузико румынского длиннорога. Ученики теперь учились чистить чешую в школе, а не на фермах. В полной безопасности, а выпустившись смогли бы пойти работать с этими существами уже многое умея. Как раз популяция длиннорогов все еще вызывала опасения, несмотря на развернутую программу по их искусственному разведению.

Малфой с любопытством дослушал, а дальше они спорили. Гарри казалось, что у него волосы на затылке дыбом встают, пока Малфой с надменной манерой вещал о том, что такая, как Грейнджер, не могла придумать ничего нормального. Хотя он и заслуживал похвалы за то, что затолкал поглубже себе в глотку слово «грязнокровка», вот только оно легко читалось между строк. Но если вычесть манеру и снобизм, то Малфой считал, что мир волшебства опасен и обучение должно готовить к той самой опасности. Если дети будут изучать чистку чешуи на манекенах, то оказавшись в загоне даже с самым ручным драконом, они станут хорошо прожаренными жертвами современного образования.

Гарри слушал с открытым ртом и немного соглашался. Про себя. Малфой и так выглядел слишком самодовольным, от того, что его слушали. Впрочем, Гарри это только обрадовало. Малфой хотя бы на миг перестал казаться оболочкой, в которой больше не осталось человека. Того, который когда-то был.

Пообедав, они перешли к ранее обсуждаемой проблеме — Малфой считал Гарри свиньей. Впору обижаться, но в процессе спора они сошлись на том, что убираться будут вместе. Тот, кто мусорит, и тот, кого это не устраивает, должны делить повинность. Так что после обеда они привели дом Хагрида в относительный порядок. У Малфоя не было палочки, так что Гарри в знак солидарности убирался так же руками. Подмел и помыл пол, пока Малфой протирал пыль, стоя на табуретке своими все такими же голыми ногами.

— Слушай, тебе не холодно? Эта осень будет поморознее многих зим, — наконец не выдержал Гарри, оттирая очень упрямое грязевое пятно прямо около табуретки, на которую взгромоздился Малфой.

— Не смотри, — со смешком прозвучало сверху.

— Твои ноги прямо передо мной.

— Три в другом месте, здесь грязи на две жизни, особенно, если убираться как сквиб.

Гарри хотел уже сказать, что он отказался от магического способа уборки именно из-за Малфоя, ведь у него нет палочки, не то чтобы раньше были препятствия и стремление. И тут пришло понимание…

— А где твоя палочка? — тут же спросил Гарри все также стоя на коленях, только взгляд поднял наверх.

Малфой отвлекся от пыли и посмотрел вниз, помолчал с секунду, но ответил:

— Дома.

Вот так просто. Можно было и догадаться.

— Ну так…

— Не договаривай, Поттер, пусть она лежит там, где лежит.

— Почему?

— Потому что волку магия не нужна, — Малфой еще не договорив отвернулся к полке, где протирал пыль между банками, склянками и кувшинами, и продолжил свое дело.

Гарри еще некоторое время смотрел снизу вверх и хотел много чего сказать, вот только не получалось. Гарри не мог просто настоять, заставить рассказать больше или отправиться прямо сейчас за палочкой. Не считал себя вправе вмешиваться в жизнь Малфоя против его воли.

В итоге Гарри вернулся к мытью пола, но не отказал себе в последнем слове:

— Тебя не узнать, Малфой.

После этого Гарри вернулся к прерванному занятию и принялся с остервенением тереть пятно. Он немного злился. Без конкретики, просто злился и не успел заметить, когда все переменилось. На голову свалились собственные шмотки, а на табуретку цокающе приземлились когтистые лапы. Гарри поднял голову вверх и убедился, что ему не показалось. Он сел прямо там, где трудился над делом чистоты и порядка. Бросил с ненавистью тряпку в ведро, расплескивая воду и резко сорвал с лица очки. Грязными руками потер переносицу.

В глазах щипало.

— Что ж за нахер… — сдерживать слова неозвученными не хотелось, они давили горло, распирали.

Выхода требовали, как и вся остальная злость.

Он больше не мог терпеть всю эту беспомощность.

Собравшись с мыслями, Гарри встал, вымыл руки, взял волшебную палочку и кинув волку быстрое “я скоро”, вымелся вместе с мантией за дверь. 

Для конца октября на улице царил зверский холод. Если бы Гарри не захватил с собой мантию, то уже продрог бы до костей и как минимум час его отпаивала бы чаем Мадам Помфри.

Подойдя к замку Гарри заметил то, что ранее упускал из внимания — совсем скоро Хэллоуин. Весь Хогвартс нарядился к празднику. По двору расставили огромные тыквы, в воздухе висели тыквочки поменьше. Вся атмосфера искрилась волнами счастья и веселья. А Гарри шел злой на себя, да на весь мир.

Его резко отпустило.

С души свалился камень, если можно так выразиться.

Мимо пробежала стайка студентов Хаффлпаффа, многоголосо здороваясь с “профессором Поттером”, смеясь и наколдовывая в пути комичных простынных приведений. Наверное, многие из них полукровки, раз им люб именно такой атрибут праздника.

Гарри проводил их взглядом, постоял недолго и отправился в библиотеку. В голове очистилось. Даже глупостью показались собственные эмоции. Необъяснимо было, отчего он вообще тянул с походом в библиотеку. Это же против всей его сути. Он в авроры пошел потому, что стремился помогать людям. Противостоять злу.

Что бы там ни писали в газетенках по всей магической Британии, а для Гарри это не было привычкой. Это было его сутью. Таким он вырос, поэтому вообще смог вырасти. Сам считал, что только поэтому. Потому что искренне хотел всех спасти, а не только свою жизнь.

Гарри Поттер на самом деле желал противостоять злу.

И Гарри противостоял, все время, что работал аврором. И временный уход… Гарри притормозил, пропуская парочку спешащих студентов. Мысли тоже притормозили. Основательно раскрылись, вспомнился визит прошлого начальника и назначенный на декабрь разговор. Уже сейчас Гарри знал, что согласится, если мистер Висп еще раз предложит ему вернуться.

И прямо сейчас он знал, что сделает все и немедленно, чтобы помочь Малфою. Даже если тот почему-то сопротивлялся. Сделает абсолютно всё, потому что то одиночество, с которым столкнулся Малфой — тоже самое настоящее зло.

***

— Где был?

Малфой сидел за столом, пил чай и покачивал босой стопой под столом. Гарри в первую очередь обратил внимание на последнее.

— В библиотеке, — встряхнувшись от нападавшего на плечи снега он повесил мантию рядом с курткой и прошел к столу.

Из замка Гарри захватил не только разочарование от посещения — в том числе запретной секции, — но и пирожки с мясом, тыквенный сок и сладости. Поставив все это на стол, он прямиком отправился в душ, радуясь по-тихому, что Малфой не задавал больше вопросов. Занесенный ранним снегом и безрезультатностью порыва, меньше всего Гарри хотел бы говорить об этом.

Оставшийся вечер прошел тихо. Они смотрели телевизор, какой-то фильм о простых семейных ценностях, непонятный обоим зрителям. Гарри заснул под него, а утром проснулся накрытый пледом. Малфой дрых на другом конце дивана в волчьей шкуре. Гарри раздраженно прикрыл глаза.

***

— Просто дай мне подробностей! Хоть что-то!

— Я всё рассказал, — прошипел в ответ Малфой, когда они в очередной раз ужинали, а Гарри уже устал от неудач.

В библиотеке ничего не находилось. Нигде, какие бы книги он ни просматривал, что бы ни искал. И очерки об оборотнях, даже самые странные исследования, помещенные в запретную секцию. Ничего полезного, только околотеоретические опусы, близкие по ощущениям к бульварным романам, полюбившимся Джинни, когда она поближе познакомилась с миром магглов. И ладно бы Гарри погряз в сотнях книг, нет. Читать-то особенно было нечего, пришлось погрузиться в литературу про оборотней всех мастей, в надежде вычленить оттуда похожие на Малфоевский случай. Еще бы знать принципиальную разницу, кроме абсолютной бессистемности смены облика.

— Значит, расскажи еще раз! Должно быть что-то, что мы упустили, — Гарри упорно пытался допытаться, в надежде, что вот-вот всплывет спасительная соломинка.

— Ничего не упустили!

— Да как ничего! Из тебя слова клещами тянуть приходится! — Гарри вскочил со стула и стукнул раскрытыми ладонями по столу. Его переполняло негодование и хотелось встряхнуть Малфоя. И намека на соломинку Малфой не давал.

Ожидаемо.

Поэтому Гарри и начал разговор, когда их с Малфоем разделял стол. И “мы” в разговоре уже не смущало. Прошел Хэллоуин, мирно начался ноябрь. Дни текли похожим друг на друга чередом, Гарри рылся в библиотеке как никогда в жизни, а Малфой совершенно бессистемно перекидывался из волка в человека и из человека в волка. Злился по-тихому, а Гарри ничем не мог ему помочь, о чем жалел особенно сильно. Иногда, когда он заставал Малфоя врасплох и видел какой страх тот скрывал, собственная беспомощность окунала и Гарри в пучины злости. Ему тоже было страшно. Особенно из-за того, что он уже решил, что не отступит. И не важно, что придется преодолеть.

А страх… страх это побочное явление.

***

В очередной раз Гарри встретил выходные как победу над Волдемортом. Даже несмотря на то, что ему предстояло и на них зарыться в книги, все равно он знал, что будет чуточку легче, когда параллельно не надо вести занятия. К тому же, сегодня был особенно невезучий день, Гарри с головы до ног забрызгали слизью. Ученикам достался незачет, а ему — ощущение всей грязи мира в волосах. Перед походом в библиотеку он решил сходить в душ. Вымыться водой казалось чем-то необходимым как воздух, хотя можно было просто воспользоваться очищающим заклинанием.

Гарри забежал в хижину с мороза и уже не обратил внимания на задумавшегося над чаем Малфоя. Привык. Оказалось, глубоко чем-то взволнованный Малфой — он такой. И на шестом курсе это можно было бы разглядеть, если бы Гарри попытался. А сейчас, прожив с ним пусть и не много, но вполне достаточно — разглядел.

Малфой, боящийся и загнанный в угол — тихий и задумчивый Малфой. В какие-то моменты он оживал, но оставаясь надолго с самим собой в облике человека, он неизменно погружался в задумчивое состояние. Гарри даже приставать к нему в такие моменты перестал. Не спрашивал, приготовить ли ужин, просто брал и готовил. Или кидал Малфою сумку, в которой приносил готовое с кухни Хогвартса и сам убегал по делам. Тогда Малфой накрывал на стол и почему-то всегда дожидался Гарри, как бы надолго тот не зарывался в библиотеку.

Вот и сегодня Гарри поставил сумку и поспешил в душ. Слизь забилась за воротник, в волосах ощущалась словно жидкая жвачка, остававшаяся на руках жирными потеками. Гарри сбросил с себя одежду в кучу и применил на ней очищающее заклинание. Осмотрел самые пострадавшие места. Пятна остались, но вроде бы ничего не воняло и не липло, так что он решил, что вполне справился с задачей и отправился отмываться сам. Мылся он не долго, но стол уже оказался накрыт, когда Гарри вышел, а Малфой не пытался казаться отстраненным от всего мира.

— Не надо было, я же все равно сейчас в библиотеку пойду, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, но к столу пошел и сел напротив Малфоя.

Выглядел тот уже не так задумчиво, но на слова Гарри не ответил, только приступил к еде. Малфой за столом всегда вел себя довольно чопорно, вот Гарри и решил не заморачиваться. В конце концов, можно было сначала поесть, а потом пойти в библиотеку.

***

— Ты загоняешься, — Малфой цедил слова. — Если ничего не находится, значит ничего и нет.

— Есть. Я уверен… — Гарри листал огромный талмуд, который прихватил с собой. Язык, которым была написана книга, едва доходил до сознания, а Малфой стоял напротив и не помогал.

Уже минут двадцать стоял, скрестив руки на груди и пиля взглядом Гарри, пока тот мирно сидел на диване, обложившись книгами, которые читал-то с трудом. Если бы не ряд очень удобных заклинаний, которые узнал еще на работе, Гарри сооружал бы из этих книг метафорический погост, где ему и лежать в изнеможении.

— Смысла от твоей уверенности. Ты уже серый от всего этого чтения. И так очкарик, скоро ослепнешь…

— Спасибо за заботу, Драко, — не отрываясь от чтения с легкой полуулыбкой, выплывшей на лицо своевольно, ответил Гарри.

Он не особенно рассчитывал, что Малфой замолчит. Тот почему-то упорно ставил палки в колеса, пока Гарри пытался хоть что-то узнать о людях-волках. Вот только тишину больше ничего не прерывало, а через пару часов Гарри обнаружил на тумбочке бутерброд. Малфой к тому моменту снова обратился в волка и лег на свое место. Вырываться из-под книг было как-то не с руки, поэтому Гарри как мог дотянулся и погладил своего волка, взъерошил ему шерсть и вздрогнул, когда руки коснулся шершавый язык.

В волчьей шкуре Малфой был честнее.

***

Где-то в середине недели Малфой предложил отдохнуть. Настойчиво и с пивом.

— Откуда? — спросил Гарри, глядя на три бутылки стоящие на тумбочке, заменяющей им стол, буфет, а также многие другие подставки под всё, что надо положить не на пол.

— Из Хогсмида.

— Ты ходил туда? — с подлинным удивлением спросил Гарри.

— Да, метнулся туда обратно. Сверкнул босыми ногами и пока что узнаваемой физиономией..

— Ты шутишь…

— Поттер, не тупи. Ты сам заныкал их на верхней полке, — Малфой плюхнулся на свой край дивана и отвернулся, давая понять, что так непроходимо тормозить нельзя.

Решив не развивать тему чувства юмора и действительно отдохнуть, Гарри пожал плечами и взяв сливочное пиво с повышенным градусом для взрослых, практически рухнул в диван.

Он ограничился одной бутылкой. Выпив больше уснул бы еще в начале фильма, а так они посмотрели слишком тупую комедию от первого до последнего кадра вместе. К концу синхронно не выдержав. Не понравились им в ней разные вещи, а вот вечер отдыха понравился. Малфой ничего не говорил, но по нему все равно было видно. Он часто мягко улыбался и в самом деле смотрел маггловский фильм про магглов. Почти молча.

Гарри оценил.

***

Следующий отдых был запланирован на вечер воскресенья, а на вечер субботы Гарри планировал взять пару метров книг, в стопках, и вместе с Малфоем их изучать. Он уже полноценно ощущал себя книжным червем, зато повысил уровень своих познаний о всевозможных волшебных тварях настолько, что на уроках стало комфортно и легко. Гарри шел не по программе, не по изученному и лично ему интересному, а мог варьировать темы и пару раз предлагал ученикам самим выбрать тему будущего урока.

Преподавать стало даже интересно. Вернуться к аврорской работе хотелось нестерпимо.

Наступила суббота.

Прошла, ничего от себя не оставив. Кроме боли в спине. Спина прямо-таки раскалывалась на составляющие её позвонки.

Большую часть дня Малфой провел в облике волка. Он был от этого настолько зол, что расхаживал по хижине, рычал, фырчал и всячески выказывал свое бешенство. Гарри радовало, что тот в апатию не погружался, а остальное можно было и перетерпеть. Терпеть клацанье зубов в какой-то момент стало прямо-таки тяжело, и Гарри нашипел на Малфоя в лучших традициях парселтанга, что возымело действие.

Ненадолго.

Ближе к вечеру Малфой на пару часов снова стал человеком, они поужинали, только погрузились в чтение уже вдвоем, как Малфой снова перекинулся. Не было ни рычания, ни нервозного цоканья когтями по полу туда-сюда, сюда-туда. Он спокойно вышел из хижины, и Гарри еще долго слышал в отдалении волчий вой. Вернулся Малфой после полуночи, и они вместе улеглись спать уповая на то, что воскресенье хотя бы притупит остроту разочарования и бесполезности субботнего дня. 

Уже практически привычно Гарри проснулся рядом с обнаженным Малфоем. После самого первого раза они это так и не обсудили, но если Малфой перекидывался во сне, то они обязательно просыпались в обнимку. Сначала Гарри это наталкивало на множество неприличных размышлений, но как-то раз он проснулся сильно раньше Малфоя, тот еще не переполз к нему под бок и совершенно голый ютился на своей половине дивана. Сжавшись в калачик, он мелко подрагивал. Мерз, пусть и только во сне. Стало понятно, что он просто стремился к теплу, не просыпаясь и не отдавая себе отчета. А Гарри никогда не было жалко поделиться, уж тем более теплом.

Вот и в это воскресенье они проснулись переплетясь ногами и стукаясь утренними стояками. Гарри аккуратно отодвинулся бедрами, выдохнул, полежал немного и пошел передергивать. Осознание и физиология никак не приходили к взаимопониманию, поэтому он просто игнорировал проблему, изредка борясь с симптомами без далеко идущих рассуждений.

Выйдя из душа, Гарри пошел готовить завтрак. Шкворчащие на сковороде яйца давали утру плюс двадцать баллов сразу, не хватало аромата кофе, но он его с собой не захватил, да и готовил хреново, отдавая предпочтение кофейням и мастерам в них работающим. Поэтому Гарри заварил чай и медитативно добавлял в чашку Малфоя сахар. Тот как раз только-только встал и бледной тенью двинулся в сторону ванной.

День начинался как надо.

И Малфой, после душа, со смешным хвостиком, слегка влажными выбившимися по бокам лица прядями и довольным намытым видом — делал утро лучше.

Гарри себе не врал. Он проникся к Малфою симпатией. Готов был клясться, что это взаимно, но потом вспоминал, как недавно все же выбил из Малфоя ответ на главный вопрос. На тот самый “почему ты ставишь палки в колеса?”. Гарри в лицо спросил Малфоя, почему тот совсем не хотел вернуть себе человеческий облик. А Малфой без ломки и без уверток прямо ответил, что боится поверить, что это возможно. Поверить и потом снова понять, что некоторые вещи просто исключены из планов мироздания.

Гарри больше не приставал с этим вопросом, но попросил Малфоя помогать, потому что это в его интересах. Верить или нет — дело личное, конечно, но Гарри не собирался задаваться вопросами веры, пока не испробует все способы.

Малфой после этого разговора стал помогать. А Гарри запретил себе думать о том, что между ними происходит, и строить на эту тему догадки. Чувства Малфоя — его личные. Если они есть, он их проявит. Не самый сдержанный человек никогда не станет каменным исполином, вот и на лице Малфоя вполне себе можно было читать его психоэмоциональное состояние.

Гарри тряхнул головой и выбросил ненужные мысли. Отдых же. Отдыхать надо и от рефлексии.

— Что будем делать? — Гарри взял обе чашки с чаем и пошел к столу, за который уже сел Драко.

Поставив чашку перед Драко, Гарри положил обоим по куску яичницы, поставил хлебницу на стол и тоже сел.

— Не знаю. Посмотрим телевизор?

— Тебе понравилось? — с набитым ртом удивился Гарри и отхватил крайне недовольный взгляд Малфоя. Раньше, давным-давно, тот никогда не отказывал себе в грубой колкости, теперь — колюче смотрел. Колючкой был, колючкой и остался. Конечно, но настрой радикально отличался, так что Гарри с удовольствием проигнорировал недовольство.

— Неплохо. Для магглов.

— О, тебе не надоело? — Гарри шутливо закатил глаза. Игнорировать он умел так же блестяще, как Малфой скрывать свою неприязнь.

— А тебе не надоело говорить с набитым ртом? — не смог удержаться от комментария и Малфой.

— Зато я съел свою яичницу горячей, а твоя остывает.

Надо было промолчать, наверное. Спасало всегда только молчание, но перевести разговор в безопасное русло еще более действенный способ. Главное — естественность! Гарри же знал, что в случае малейшего пререкания последует лекция о простейших необходимых каждому манерах. И в этот раз его ожидания оказались оправданы. Когда Малфой вообще успел всего этого занудства понабраться Гарри не знал, кивал, соглашался и пил свой чай. Не такая уж он и “свинья” и это убеждение помогало сохранять спокойствие, когда Малфой припомнил кучу плохо очищенной заклинанием одежды, которую Поттер оставил лежать в ванной комнате на три дня. Гарри отстраненно заметил, что Малфой брюзжит, но не использует ни единого действительно обидного слова или ругательства. Такое можно было и послушать.

Дозавтракав и убрав посуду, они без лишнего лицемерия плюхнулись на диван и включили телевизор. На тумбочке все еще лежали книги, в углу высилась стопка недавно доставленного заказа. Никаких редких книг там, конечно же, не было. Зато уйма скучно написанных и просто непопулярных и забытых изданий. Их названия Гарри вычитал в более солидных книгах, хранящихся в Хогвартской библиотеке по праву. Вот только и так уже было понятно, что рыть придется лопатой и с фонарем. Книжки, книжонки и книжищи смотрели на них со всех сторон. Свежезаказанные и вынесенные из библиотеки под честное геройское.

Гарри тыкал пульт в поиске того, с чего бы начать этот прекрасный выходной день, а Драко смотрел в сторону. Как раз на одну из стопок, как заметил краем глаза Гарри. Он не придал этому значения, выбрал для начала расслабляющую мозг передачу о Сахаре и укоренился в обивку дивана, кутаясь в плед. Малфой же сидел с чашкой чая, цедил его маленькими глотками и даже под себя не подвернул бледные ноги, торчащие из штанин слишком изящно для мужчины. Гарри, конечно, мысленно выдал себе подзатыльник. Он вроде как сам себе обещал не смотреть на Малфоя с интересом неуместного в данный момент характера.

Где-то посередине передачи о животных Малфой произнес в никуда короткую фразу:

— У меня от всех этих талмудов ощущение, что я снова на шестом курсе.

Гарри думал, что за этим последует хоть что-то. Какое-то разъяснение, вопрос. Но Малфой сказал то, что просилось на язык и явных признаков желания побеседовать не проявлял. Гарри решил, что если в никуда что-то произносится, значит ему:

— Много их тогда прочел?

— Тонны. Все же я чинил не самый обыкновенный артефакт.

— Твои бы знания, да в мирное русло…

Малфой долго молчал, лев на экране успел обзавестись потомством, а Гарри усомниться в позитивности идеи поддержания диалога о прошлом. Но Малфой не выглядел замкнувшимся, скорее, поразмышляв, он поделился очевидным:

— Знаешь. А я жалею, что мои знания в мирное время никому даром не были нужны.

Гарри повернулся к Малфою, но тот от передачи не отвлекался и выглядел как чертова картина. Прямая спина, нога на ногу, ступни все также даже без несчастных носков, профиль аристократический и бледный, волосы уже распущены и лежат красивыми волнами, с одной стороны заправлены за ухо. Малфой уже стал другим человеком, но прошлое свое не отпустил. Поэтому Гарри сказал то, что все это время пытался донести:

— Никогда не поздно.

— Эх, Поттер… Ты такой… Поттер.

Гарри рассмеялся и отвечать не стал. Да и нечего было, он и так прекрасно знал, что Малфой считал будто для него поздно. Всё поздно, а не только самореализовываться.

Они досмотрели передачу. Потом другую. Лениво пообедали и снова завалились перед телевизором. День шел к ночи, поражая своим пустым содержанием. Они в самом деле отдыхали и только болящая спина портила удовольствие. Гарри ерзал и пытался устроиться удобнее, но она все равно ныла.

— Да ляг ты уже, — буркнул Малфой.

Гарри сначала вяло отмахнулся, потянулся, еще пару раз попытался устроиться удобно — и сдался. Дальше телек они смотрели в очень домашней обстановке. Гарри лежал на боку, обняв подушку, Малфой со своей стороны облокотился на подлокотник и внимательно пялился в телек. Между ним и ногами Гарри вряд ли бы поместилось и полчеловека, но ощущения нервозности не было.

А потом начался действительно закрученный детектив и Гарри пропал в сюжете. Даже не заметил, что Малфой поглядывает на него в открытую:

— Любишь такие фильмы?

— Детективы.

— Разве это не маггловская профессия?

— Не только. Так еще называется жанр кино, литературы, — не отрываясь от подушки и экрана, прокомментировал Гарри и упустил, что сказала главная героиня, найдя в своей сумочке нож.

— И тебе это нравится? Смотреть про преступления?

— Не про преступления. Про то, как их раскрывают. Как самый хитроумный злой умысел терпит поражение. Как это может не нравиться?

Не слишком любопытствующий вопрос Малфой проигнорировал, молчал, наверное, целую сцену. Очаровательная и трогательная девушка умирала на экране. Мужчина, чья личность пока не раскрывалась, душил её огромными ладонями. Казалось, мог бы и одной рукой обхватить всю её гусиную шейку. Из глаз актрисы катились казалось натуральные слезы, она кривила губы в беззвучном крике, царапала ногтями руку, что отнимала её жизнь и Гарри глубже погрузился в фильм. А Малфой снова оттуда его вынул:

— Но ведь не всегда так. Даже в этих твоих фильмах.

— Не всегда, — попытался отмахнуться Гарри.

— И все равно нравится?

— Да.

На экране уже в который раз мелькала обнаженная насилуемая натура. Подружка убиенной девицы скребла руками по земле, плакала, глядя на труп и характерно подавалась вперед. Не очень графичная сцена, не слишком пугающая, но достаточно грязная, чтобы донести смысл происходящего. Малфой перевел взгляд в телевизор:

— Почему в этих твоих детективах все время кого-то насилуют?

— Ну не прямо все время…

— Очень часто.

Гарри вздохнул. Хороший фильм-то, но посмотреть Малфой, видимо, не даст.

— Понимаешь, это низменные человеческие страсти. В мире волшебников этого почти нет, потому что магия защищает своего владельца, но все же тоже бывают случаи. Только заковыристей.

С этого момента Малфой еще сильнее оживился. Как бы он ни любопытствовал, смотря с Гарри телевизор, но действительно живой интерес в нем проявлялся только тогда, когда речь заходила о мире волшебников. Вот оно, настоящее лицо Малфоя, без уродующей его чужой идеологии и насажденной ненависти. Волшебник до мозга костей. Талантливый, со скверным характером, но принадлежащий миру магии до последнего волоска. Оказалось, даже не совсем человек. Мог ли такой когда-нибудь действительно полюбить мир магглов?

Гарри задумался, но решил, что вопрос слишком серьезный, чтобы решать его на фоне легкой задумчивости, да еще и за Малфоя. Тот тоже задумался, но, как оказалось, совершенно о другом. Он некоторое время пялился в экран, очевидно, уйдя глубоко в себя. Обдумывал что-то. Гарри тоже вернулся к просмотру, а вечно упрямый и вредный Малфой именно в этот момент надумал очередной вопрос:

— В каком смысле?

— Что “в каком смысле”?

— В каком смысле заковыристей? Мне казалось, что изнасилование само по себе однообразно.

Гарри вылупился на Малфоя, даже фильм окончательно бросил. Он все равно уже утратил и нить повествования, и не понял, что стало с главной героиней. Да уже и не интересовался, значительно занимательней стало здесь и сейчас. Малфой оказался неожиданно невинен в таком, казалось бы, простом и всем и так понятном вопросе.

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Гарри и даже сел, чтобы его объяснение производило более серьезное впечатление, — смотри. Магглы магией не обладают, чтобы кого-то изнасиловать, надо быть сильнее, или воспользоваться хитростью. В любом случае, физически на него воздействовать и сделать уже свое грязное дело, которое можно исполнить с разной степенью психической увечности. А что с волшебниками сам догадаешься?

— Заклинания? — неуверенно протянул Малфой, но в тоже время выглядя немало заинтересованным.

— Ага. Но не петрификус тоталус. Мышцы же зажаты. Под петрификусом можно разве что на тело подрочить. Ну или об тело. В ход идут разные зелья и натуральная выдумка! И волшебников меньше само собой, вот и преступлений меньше. Просто в процентном количестве.

Гарри с удовольствием дал краткий экскурс и думал уже, что любопытство Малфоя удовлетворено, но тот выслушал, пораскинул что-то там в своей голове, и поразил заключением:

— Да ты эксперт.

Гарри слегка смутился. В основном из-за выражения лица Малфоя. Повернувшись к Гарри, он смотрел в упор, прикусив губу, явно хотя что-то еще сказать. И Гарри очень надеялся, что это будут не комплименты, иначе на нем можно будет жарить бекон, жарковато было уже от одного полушутливого “эксперта”. И вот, любопытство победило в Малфое абсолютно всё, если там было что побеждать, он слегка подался вперед и заговорщически спросил:

— А если ступефаем?

— Я смотрю, ты серьезно заинтересовался, — у Гарри слегка пересохло в горле. Он как-то и не видел никогда в Малфое живого интереса, хотя подозревал, что хорошо учиться, починить мощный артефакт и выжить среди матерых пожирателей смерти — это всё определенно не про нежную фею, умеющую только дерзить. Нужны знания и умения, это если отбросить идеологические разногласия и образ того ублюдка, которым был Малфой в школе.

Отбросить получилось на раз-два. Сейчас даже внешний вид довольно сильно отличался, так что Гарри правда был удивлен. А Малфой воспринял заминку по-своему:

— Серьезно. Основа основ, разрешенное и действительно мощное заклинание, которым при том может воспользоваться и ребенок. Не может быть, чтобы никто не додумался.

— И додумались. Не дети, спасибо огромное, хотя бы не на моей практике, но до него легче всего и додумывались.

— Ну и зачем всякие зелья если есть ступефай?

— Потому что слишком мощный ступефай может сделать тебя некрофилом. Кроме того, он может быть отражен.

— Вот не думаю, что очень сильные волшебники вечерами промышляют незамысловатым насилием, чтобы уж про некрофилию говорить.

Гарри прыснул:

— И правда.

— Ну а отражен… допустим.

Малфой сильнее зажевал губу, на указательный палец стал наматывать кончик волос, подумал немного и спросил:

— А если серьезно? Что не так со ступефаем?

— Правда хочешь знать?

Малфой на секунду замолчал, все выискивая в лице Гарри подвох, но не нашел, потому что дальше последовало ожидаемое:

— Хочу.

— Ух… — Гарри запустил в волосы пятерню, взлохматил их, подогнул под себя одну ногу, вторую оставляя как была. Поза получилась странной, но он действительно теперь был напротив Малфоя, его тянуло как-то... ближе. — Не всем насильникам, конечно, но из моей практики — многим. Им просто неинтересно.

Малфой кивнул серьезно и продолжил пялиться. Ожидал продолжения, а Гарри молчал. Он все сказал. Максимально доступно, что присочинять-то. Так и пялились бы друг на друга, но Малфой быстро пришел в возмущение.

— И? И-и-и? Я должен умереть от любопытства?

— И всё. Ступефай оглушает жертву и отбрасывает. Например, кроме всего прочего, тело может приземлиться затылком об камень, так еще оно будет точно бессознательным, если не бездыханным.

— И что?

— Правда не понимаешь? — Гарри взглянул на Малфоя искоса. Тот казался предельно честным.

— Если бы понимал, не спрашивал бы.

— Ну… — Гарри снова прикопался к своим волосам, создавая воронье гнездо нового поколения у себя на голове, — думаю, не всем это нравится. Многие насильники демонстрируют склонность к агрессии, когда видят сопротивление. Их возбуждает беспомощность, сопротивление, слезы. Понял?

— Понял. Ступефай не для каждого. Но самый легкий способ.

— Не забывай про сокращение мышц. Все мышцы, — Гарри особенно выделил это слова, надеясь, что всё сразу же станет предельно понятным, — подвержены судорогам.

— Ну и что в этом такого? Вроде даже приятнее должно быть, раз мы выяснили, что наш гипотетический насильник не любит слишком пассивную жертву, — Малфой выгнул бровь и Гарри стало принципиально смутить этого глубокого теоретика.

— Да ничего такого, если ты колдомедик. Знаешь ли, насилуют обычно либо в перед, либо в зад. И везде там мышцы. Может в самом прямом смысле слова зажать.

Малфой вместо того, чтобы зардеться, побледнел и сглотнул. Видимо, представил:

— Можешь не продолжать. Дошло.

— Я рад, — Гарри широко улыбнулся и оперся локтем о спинку дивана, почти налег на неё, все еще сидя в неудобной позе и не думая отворачиваться. Сам накликал продолжение.

— Тогда инкарцеро. Идеально. Никакого воздействия на тело, но жертва перед тобой на блюде, связана и обездвижена.

— Сложное. Можно освободиться, перебрав участки тела и поняв, куда направлено заклинание.

— Не такое уж и сложное.

— Для тебя и Гермионы — даже не сомневаюсь. Но в целом… да черт с тобой. Подходит. Одно из идеальных, главное, чтобы жертва не умела колдовать невербально. Ах да, чтобы инкарцеро завязать еще и рот, надо владеть им на уровне великого мага.

— Ладно, — Малфой с хитрой ухмылкой кивнул, но только чтобы выдать очередной вариант. — Иммобулюс.

— Заморозка.

— Я знаю, что это за заклинание, Поттер.

— Я про другое. Его суть — заморозка.

— Отключки не происходит, тело не коротит. Что с ним то не так? — Малфой так возмутился, что даже руками всплеснул.

— Что с тобой не так! Кого ты собрался насиловать, что выспрашиваешь мнение аврора?

Гарри уже откровенно ржал, сдерживаясь буквально пока не договорил фразу, а потом отпустил себя, согнулся даже, от хохота. Малфой не сразу понял, а как до него дошло, то пихнул в плечо. Не сильно и не злобно.

— Да ну тебя.

Щеки Малфоя приятно порозовели, он показушно отвернулся и, так случилось, что в сторону телевизора. Гарри в этот момент смеялся, ловя себя на совершенно неприличном гоготе и что там показывают по “ящику” не заметил. Мог уже и не смотреть, по лицу Малфоя можно было многое прочесть. Слегка розовеющие щеки окрасились нежным оттенком полностью, загорелись смущением даже уши и шея. А тонкие бледные губы сомкнутыми держать никто тут не собирался:

— Да что за! Поттер, почему этот… этот… — Малфой тыкал в сторону телевизора, взгляд отвести не мог и выглядел… сказочно он выглядел.

Как только эта мысль пришла Гарри в голову, он повернулся к телевизору и получил подтверждение всем своим домыслам. Экран транслировал гейскую порнуху. И, кажется, пора было объяснить Малфою устройство этой только частично маггловской техники. Конечно, смотреться будет как оправдание, но Гарри снова прилип взглядом к смущенному профилю Малфоя и… наверное, будет лучше, если Малфой не поверит.

— Программы настроены магией, — немного хрипло начал Гарри, откашлялся и продолжил. — Детективы чаще всего на всех каналах. Потому что я их люблю. Остальное занимают фильмы и около двадцати процентов — всё подряд.

Малфой повернулся к нему, скептически выгнул бровь. Смущенный, он пытался придать себе надменный вид, словно не его только что вывело из равновесия увиденное.

— Совсем все подряд? — стараясь вернуться к только что бывшему натуральным любопытствующему тону и скрыть смущение, которое испытал, увидев то, что увидел.

— Да.

— Порнография?

Малфой задрал бровь еще выше, а Гарри скрестил руки на груди и закатил глаза к потолку. Ну а как ещё. Он же одинокий взрослый мужик, который многое в жизни пропустил по вполне понятным причинам на букву “В”. Ему даже не стыдно было, и он ответил скорее назидательно:

— В количестве. Разная, как ты мог заметить.

Румянец Малфоя стал только виднее.

— Поттер, а ты не такой уж святой.

— Я никогда им и не был, — пожав плечами, ответил Гарри.

Малфой повернул голову к экрану. Гарри последовал его примеру. Там трахались трое. В целом, видео сразу не цепляло. Никакой игры света, все трое мужиков коротко стриженые, одинаково мускулистые и бездарно стонущие с искривленным лицом. Яйца через кадр мелькающие крупным планом. И следа не осталось от художественности того, предыдущего порно, которое они смотрели в очень памятный для них день. Там пара словно любовники предавалась немного картинному греху. Сейчас же три акробата пристраивали члены в жопы в сложных позах. Сначала зардевшийся Малфой сейчас явно пытался ухватить нить происходящего. Хотя бы просто понять, сможет ли в такой вот позе просто мужчина заняться сексом или для этого нужна длительная подготовка в кружке гимнастики. По крайней мере Гарри считал, что Малфой должен думать об этом. Пока он сам смотрел на Малфоя, а в его груди зрело странное чувство. И ему срочно нужно было помешать, иначе Гарри мог…

— Всё же я совершенно не понимаю кино. В твоих детективах тоже иногда все выглядело слишком странно, но не до такой же степени. Здесь вообще нет сюжета!

Малфой слегка наклонил голову, видимо, пытаясь понять в чей именно зад сейчас пихали огромную анальную пробку. А Гарри… Гарри благодарил Малфоя мысленно. Спасибо, что уж. Помешал так помешал. Значит, говорить будут о кино...

— Кино бывает разным. Еще есть артхаус, но я на него не особо попадал и как-то не понял то, что видел.

— Даже интересно стало. А вот, — Малфой на секунду повернулся к Гарри и кивнул в сторону телевизора, — это понимаешь?

Гарри боковым зрением засек движение, да и в целом понять вопрос неправильно не было никаких шансов. Но на всякий случай спросил:

— Порно?

— Чем бы это ни было, — великодушно согласился Малфой.

— Это порно. Оно не для понимания. Хотя…

— Хотя?

— Определенные вещи можно понять. В основном о себе.

— И какие же? — Малфой сложил руки в замок и слегка отодвинулся, на экран он уже практически не смотрел, Гарри тоже решил, что можно уже не делать вид, что поглощен действом.

Он сейчас очень жадно ловил каждый жест, и нервозность Малфоя не скрылась от него. Тема беседы неотвратимо сворачивала в слишком узкое русло. Страшила своей откровенностью, страшила желанием откровенности. Гарри просто не мог говорить сидя рядом. Он легко встал, потянулся и пошел к чайнику. Так это должно было выглядеть, а не как побег и признание поражения. Всё должно было смотреться естественно. Нормально. Встал размяться, развеяться, в конце концов. Сбросить напряжение и прочистить, хотя бы слегка, мозги — на самом деле. А чтобы не признавать поражения и не дать о нем даже задуматься, объяснять начал на ходу. Очень старался сделать голос ровным и, желательно, безэмоциональным.

— Если это видео со связыванием, то как минимум понять — интересно тебе или спать хочется.

Гарри поставил чайник, развернулся у стола и посмотрел в сторону дивана. Малфой не сводил с него взгляда, и показалось, будто надо было кое-что прояснить. Взгляд вот у него был очень выжидательным. Будь он в этот момент волком, Гарри бы запереживал — не полюбил ли Малфой сырое мясо. Но не в лоб же всё выкладывать. Гарри помялся, положил обе ладони на стол, опустил лицо. Кусая губы он пытался быстро что-нибудь придумать. Мягко подвести к тому, что хотел донести до Малфоя, но минуты убегали, а идеи не появлялись. Еще и сам он нехило плавал в понимании, чего это он пытался донести. Чертыхнувшись, Гарри решил, что прямота — единственный выход и его сильная сторона. Сказать о себе и сбросить уже недосказанность между ними. Желательно, сбросить в пропасть и забыть, что она была. Вот только после таких откровений не один мост оказывался непригодным к переправе. Как правило. Но он же гриффиндорец. Гриффиндорцы рискуют и мостами, и обрывами, между которыми эти мосты висят. Вот они с Малфоем как раз по разные стороны пропасти всегда были. Конечно же, всё между ними будет шатко. Разговоры на скользкие темы не сделают их ближе, а вот недомолвки вполне могут отдалить.

Дольше молчать не имело смысла:

— Ну или увидев гейскую порнушку, понять, что твои взгляды шире, чем ты думал, — Гарри сказал и выдохнул.

Малфой смотрел все так же прямо, как будто бы не моргал, но, само собой, это было не так. Просто сверлили друг друга взглядами они слишком интенсивно. Прошло полвека, пока Малфой наконец открыл рот:

— Так ты со своей рыжей…

Гарри застонал, как от головной боли. Он просто хотел сказать, что такие видео ничего особенного не говорят о человеке, кроме того, что ему не противна всякая разная сторона жизни! Он же правда это пытался сказать? Даже если не это, то Джинни тут вообще ни при чем.

— Мерлиновы штаны, нет! Как ты мог подумать!

— Как объяснил, так я и подумал!

Чайник спасительно закипел и Гарри смог спрятаться за бытовым вопросом. Он не собирался совсем уж отмалчиваться, к тому же сам хотел разъяснить тот случай, о котором они не говорили. И сам виноват, что решил разъяснять не разобравшись в самом себе.

Гарри заваривал чай, копался в поисках печенья, и в самом деле не заметил, как Малфой к нему подошел. Понял только, когда на ухо шепнули:

— Так как все было на самом деле? А, Поттер?

Чуть не перевернув чашки от неожиданности, Гарри удержал себя в руках только чудом. Он ушам своим не верил, казалось, что подобный тон, этот голос и ощущения, которые он будил — все они в далеком прошлом. Что там чашки… Пострадавших могло оказаться намного больше, если бы Гарри поддался в момент накрывшему недоверию, злости и бешенству. Не только чашки в этом списке, но и нос Малфоя, да и палочка из них двоих была именно у Гарри. Он сам боялся подумать, что сделал бы, если поддался тому, что давно даже не теплилось в нем, а словно отсутствовало.

Обида.

Жгучая, яркая. Основанная на такой малости — издевке в голосе. Как оказалось, Малфой мог разбудить в Гарри и то, чего в нем и не было то почти. Ведь никогда он не был таким мелочным, но прямо сейчас всё в нем клокотало. Он просто не мог здраво мыслить, не мог мыслить...

— Пошел ты, Малфой, — Гарри вцепился руками в столешницу. Доверительная и мирная атмосфера как будто исчезла. Словно вообще никогда её не было.

Добрый, смущенный желанием открыться, Гарри тоже исчез. Его смело одной фразой, в которой ему послышалась издевка. Ему почти было стыдно, он хотел остановиться и что-то вспомнить, но в голове мелькали школьные годы, мысли складывались в ощущение предательства. Он неумолимо терял себя.

А Малфой не уходил. Мялся за спиной. Теперь-то Гарри чутко прислушивался, хотя и не поворачивался. А за спиной раздавался тихий шорох одежды, еле слышные переступания ног и сбившееся дыхание. Самоубийственно настойчивый, Малфой еще и заговорить попытался:

— Эй, Поттер…

— Мне кажется, я четко тебе ответил, — резко перебил его Гарри. Не хотел, а перебил.

Между ними и шага не было, минимально приличное расстояние разделяло озлобившегося Гарри и почему-то всего сжавшегося Малфоя. Противное, мерзкое сочетание, напоминало Гарри о том, что и так было выяснено — он мудак. Впрочем, осознание не помогало остановиться, даже если он почти понимал, что слишком резко среагировал. Еще бы понять почему.

И если в Гарри с годами проснулись совсем не привлекательные черты, то в Малфое, напротив, оказалось не только то, что он щедро показывал раньше:

— Поттер… Гарри… — Малфой как в бездну шагнул, назвав его по имени. — Привычка, как вторая натура.

Гарри резко развернулся. Они чуть ли не нос к носу встали. С Гарри схлынули все чувства, он в столешницу задницей вжался, отстранился как мог, а Малфой даже прямо больше не смотрел. Пол разглядывал, искал там ответы. Разозлил еще сильнее, чем раньше.

— Да какого хрена! — вспылил Гарри, хотел толкнуть Малфоя, но рука не поднялась. Он же не идиот, ему глаза не застилают чувства. По крайней мере — не те. И все же он не мог просто взять и затормозить.

— Да такого! Ты смотришь на меня, готовишь мне. Да ты дрочил при мне!

Малфой… Малфой тоже не безропотный. Никогда же не был, и когда он повысил голос, в тот же момент Гарри отпустила вся злоба. Тут же прояснилось в голове и стало ясно, отчего он так остро реагирует, почему простая фраза так задела.

— Ну вот последнее не приплетай. Ты тогда был вполне себе моим домашним животным.

— Поттер!..

Гарри сделал шаг вперед. Правда же, всё правда. Чего дальше танцевать. Малфой заметил, сам он тоже догадался. Догадывался и раньше, но запретил же себе, и как дурак думал, что можно запретить чувствовать. Судя по тому, что только что произошло, душевные метания тоже были взаимны. Гарри выбросил руку вперед и резко схватил за грудки Малфоя, притягивая к себе.

— Снова, Поттер? — Малфой нахмурился, потом его глаза распахнулись, видимо, он заметил смену настроения и тут же зажмурился. — Поттер…

Гарри слегка его встряхнул, не давая ничего сказать. Слишком уж явной была интонация. Кто-то собирался тут струсить. Но поздно. Поздно.

Гарри был ниже, как и, наверное, всегда. Зато сильнее, он потянул Малфоя к себе. Ещё, ещё чуть-чуть. Их губы уже были друг напротив друга, дыхание смешивалось, а Малфой так крепко зажмурился, но даже дернуться не пытался, понял, что его не отпустят. Сам нарвался. Гарри вспомнил вопрос, с которого всё началось и решил ответить, чтобы смыть то, что было только что:

— А на самом деле, тогда, когда раскрылась твоя тайна, такую порнуху я смотрел в первый раз. Если можно так выразиться, мне открылась еще и моя тайна, — слегка сдвинувшись, чтобы тихий голос лился Малфою прямо в ухо, проговорил Гарри. — Даже сейчас я помню, что мне не было противно. И это удивило.

Признаться в том, что он вспоминал Малфоя, что кончил от смутной схожести царапины от ногтей на груди и сектумсемпры — на это смелости не хватило. Гарри, может, и герой, но не дебил же. Итак на сегодня многовато волнений. Малфой, вон, весь дрожал в руках, еще держался, чтоб не сбежать. Руками вцепился в запястья, но так слабо, что подумать о том, что он хотел вырваться, не получалось. Нет, он просто держался. Даже не как за спасательный круг.

— Малфой, ты чего, а?

Простой вопрос выбил почву из под ног. Малфой словно весь лишился сил и обмяк. Руками обхватил шею Гарри, носом уткнулся в плечо, чем заставил отпустить одежду и обнять в ответ, просто чтобы не терять равновесия.

— Ничего, Поттер. Ничего, — голос звучал глухо, слез в нем не звенело.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и вспомнил кто здесь из них гриффиндорец. Отлепить от себя Малфоя не представлялось возможным, а объясняться словами у них получалось плохо. Сухими губами Гарри провел по тонкому уху, поцеловал в скулу, чуть ниже оставил еще один поцелуй. И ещё один.

Мелкими поцелуями как мог уговаривал ответить, вынырнуть уже из-за плеча и дать на себя посмотреть, сжимал в объятьях, казалось, бесконечно. Малфой упрямствовал. Тогда Гарри пошел на более действенные меры и слегка прикусил многострадальное ухо, Малфой вскинулся, почти начал возмущаться, тогда-то Гарри его и поцеловал.

И это было странно. Казалось бы, весь мир должен был перевернуться. В конце концов, Малфой вообще не того пола, который следовало бы вожделеть правильным героям. Мог бы поцелуй соответствовать остротой хотя бы предшествующей ссоре?

Малфой замер,как и он сам, видимо, также оценивал ощущения. На пробу Гарри слегка повернул голову, чуть отстранился и снова приник губами, раскрывая рот Малфоя, вторгаясь в него языком. Они сталкивались подбородками, слегка шершавыми от пробившейся к вечеру щетины. Руки Малфоя сжимали плечи Гарри.

Просто приятный поцелуй и небо не упало на землю. Равно как и интерес не исчез. Запал только разгорался, Гарри хотелось распробовать все, пока представился шанс.

Они все подавались и подавались навстречу друг другу. Целовались с закрытыми глазами, по привычке, не иначе. Спутать с женщиной другого не удалось бы ни одному. Широкие плечи, твердые мускулы, жилистые руки. Гарри шарил по телу Малфоя, тот в ответ не менее нагло ощупывал, словно давно уже хотел это сделать. Конечно же, они особо тщательно обследовали привычные места. Но никакой груди. И если у Гарри еще имелись какие-никакие грудные мышцы, то Драко обладал фантастически плоской грудью. Гарри просто нечего было пощупать, разве что ребра пересчитать, и он спустил руки на талию Малфоя. Вот её поглаживать ему сразу понравилось.

И когда сознание стало мутнеть, отдаваясь во власть инстинктов, а Гарри стал сжимать кожу Малфоя слишком сильно, толкаясь языком в рот беспардонно и властно. Тогда Малфой оттолкнул. Не сильно, скорее потому что Поттер не позволил бы ему отстраниться, продолжая поцелуй дольше и дольше.

— Поттер… — Малфой тяжело дышал, но, оказалось, вовсе не был возмущен самоуправством Гарри.

Он просто хотел что-то сказать и Гарри мягко его подтолкнул:

— М? — слегка потеревшись носом о щеку Малфоя, Гарри прекрасно понимал, что плывет от происходящего. Пьянеет без вина.

— Я знал о широте своих взглядов и не смотря никаких фильмов.

В принципе, можно было и догадаться. Слишком уж Малфой прикапывался все школьные годы, пока всё не стало слишком серьезно и каждое чувство не стало обострено до боли.

Здесь нечего было ответить. Врать Гарри не хотел, а Малфой и так знал, что Гарри ничего не испытывал. Или испытывал. Им обоим тогда было не до разбирательств в самих себе. Стоя по разные стороны баррикад, их дружба не случилась. Не случилось и ничего большего. Только это прошлое, а сейчас Гарри просто притянул Малфоя в очередной поцелуй.

***

Рэйвенкловцы ели мозг большими ложками. Как только Гарри заикнулся, что может провести лекцию по заявкам, они всем составом пожелали знакомства с гиппогрифами. И не просто робко попросили, а как бывалые шантажисты приводили пример, что раньше с гиппогриффами знакомили значительно раньше седьмого курса. Гарри припоминал это знакомство и идти на компромисс не желал, на его стороне была статистика — знакомство в истории Хогвартса было однократным.

В итоге они сошлись на полуэкскурсионном мероприятии. В Хогсмид должен был приехать один из известных заводчиков гиппогрифов со своим самым ручным питомцем. На договаривание с ним, утрясание всех возможных нюансов ушло действительно полно времени. Добиться от учеников клятвенных обещаний только смотреть, но не лапать — оказалось сложнее, чем искать некоторые крестражи. Понедельник пролетел как не бывало.

Проторчав в замке до самого заката, Гарри трусил идти домой, под ребрами тянуло беспокойством, что если он слишком много себе надумал. Что если в принципе всё зря. Они же оба мужики, в конце концов то. Какая романтика между ними может быть? Что вообще может быть между ними. Одновременно с такими рассуждениями он жаждал сорваться с места не заходя на кухню. Противоречивые эмоции во всей красе. Понимание не освобождало ни от одной из них.

Вчерашний вечер и утро этого дня он гнал из головы всеми силами. Если бы позволил себе задуматься на миг, то пропал бы на весь день. А у него уроки, дети, которых надо учить не только загадочно смотреть в даль. Когда он вообще стал настолько склонен к рефлексии? Да еще и как сопляк какой-то ни разу не трахавшийся весь горит от свершившихся недавно поцелуев.

Всего лишь поцелуев. Правда с парнем. Это действительно было с Гарри впервые.

Мысленно застонав, он решил, что совсем сбежать от собственных мыслей не удастся и позволил себе слабость, раз уж уроки закончены и остались только административные дела. Заскочить в учительскую, да не забыть пополнить запасы еды и можно было смаковать воспоминания сколько угодно по пути домой.

На кухню он заскочил уже в задумчивости. Взял и сырое мясо, и готовую еду, запасы чая, который заранее попросил у эльфов и сладкие булочки. Сложил все в наплечную сумку и, погрузившись в мысли, вышел из замка.

Смаковать было что. Они с Малфоем долго целовались у стола. Гарри всю задницу продавило столешницей, руками он облапал не только талию, но и зад Малфоя. Сам для себя оправдал эту наглость ростом. Удобно же, руки сами ложились! Кто знает, чем бы закончились такие пылкие обжимания, если бы они обоюдно не решили притормозить. Отпыхтелись слегка, взяли свой чай и отправились досматривать программу выходного дня. А там обнаружилось не переключенное порно, они попытались неловко съехать с темы, а в итоге съехали по спинке дивана и долго обнимались, целовались, и словно подростки разошлись по комнатам, чтобы подрочить. Гарри дрочил в душе. Они не сговариваясь не посмели переступить черту слишком откровенной близости.

И вот клялся же себе, что вспоминать не будет. Не зря ведь, теперь шел весь вспотевший под ноябрьским злым ветром. Кровь бешено клокотала в жилах от одних воспоминаний, а сердце приходило в смятение в попытке понять желает ли оно того, что происходит, или это причудливое переплетение жалости, вожделения и воздержания.

Дорога домой ощущалась совершенно бесконечной. Гарри не знал, что делать. Вчера они с Малфоем ничего не обсуждали. Подрочили по углам, да улеглись спать в обнимку.

Молча.

Утром Гарри ускользнул еще до того как Малфой проснулся. Чмокнул его в припухшие губы и убежал, как всегда критически опаздывая и не причесываясь.

Но что-то же сказать надо было? Джинни всегда винила Гарри за то, что он принимает всё, как данность. Она одна заботилась об их отношениях, и на это у Гарри не было никаких возражений. Но что сейчас? Это же… отношения? Или помощь друг другу в сложный момент. Если помощь, то только со стороны Гарри, все же склероз его не накрыл и сказанное вчера он прекрасно помнил. Получается, что… что ничего у Гарри не получается, когда речь заходит о романтике.

Ответов он не нашел, зато в дверь хижины уже уперся. Стоять было бы глупо, и Гарри решительно вошел.

Малфой лежал на диване в облике волка, тоскливо глядя в окно. На хлопнувшую дверь он среагировал однозначно. Спрыгнул с дивана и подбежав к столу, встал на задние лапы, положил передние на края столешницы и носом указал на тарелку. Видимо, превратился в волка он во сне или почти сразу после пробуждения, если не успел поесть и был голоден со вчерашнего вечера и продолбанного ужина. Гарри поспешил выдать Малфою волчью порцию, немного радуясь отсрочке и возможности разобраться в том, насколько он готов к тому, что между ними так внезапно возникло. И хотя отсрочка радовала, но уже через час Гарри погряз в томительном ожидании, когда же Малфой снова станет человеком.

А он не становился. Еще целую неделю.

***

Сигареты кончились в четверг. Даже блок из заначки был выкурен. Гарри всю неделю метался как тигр в клетке, а вот Малфой, вопреки своей натуре, вел себя бодро, приветливо. Даже не убегал, не выл, не вредничал. Съедал пищу, которая для желудка волка подходила больше, без голодовок и фырканья. Гарри одним из вечеров даже присел перед лежащим тем не менее исключительно на диване Малфоем и спросил:

— Может, тебя подменили?

Малфой в ответ попытался его укусить и у него почти получилось. Видимо, заклятие отвода давным-давно спало, и если бы он решил реально вцепиться Гарри в глотку, у него вышло бы, но он шваркнул плечо, но вовремя остановился. Явно сам испугался и удивился больше Гарри, когда его зубы почти сомкнулись на плече, обтянутом только тонкой футболкой. Точно перепугался куда больше. Малфой аккуратно убрал зубы и почти слился со спинкой дивана, пытаясь отстраниться. Гарри пощупал плечо, все с ним было нормально. С Малфоем не было, он все еще смешно перебирал передними лапами, пытаясь отползти сквозь диван. И как Гарри мог думать, что его чувства к Малфою ниже пояса? Он притянул к себе мохнатую испуганную тушу и уткнулся ему между ушей. Долго просил перестать, не бояться.

Малфой услышал и исполнил, перестал пытаться вырваться, замер и положил массивную пасть на то самое плечо и зафырчал. Он издавал еще какие-то забавные звуки, но Гарри не мог их разобрать. Ничего, кроме очень тихого поскуливания. Гарри закивал и крепче вцепился в своего… волка. Он тоже скучал.

А вечером воскресенья Малфой снова стал человеком.

Гарри готовил завтрак, мрачно разбил яйцо в сковороду, под пижамными штанами зачесалась голень, он потер её другой ногой, прямо в тапке. От этого маневра тапок свалился и Гарри обернулся, чтобы нащупать его уже на полу. Очки лежали на столе и вся хижина довольно сильно мутнела в глазах Гарри. Он лишь мельком глянул, как там Малфой, и увидел как волк встал всеми четырьмя лапами на диван, чтобы спрыгнуть с него, но на пол шагнул уже человек.

Замерев на миг, чтобы точно понять, не кажется ли ему всё это, Гарри вглядывался в обнаженный бледный силуэт.

— Драко… — вырвалось изо рта Гарри, он кинул лопатку куда-то рядом с плитой и бросился к Малфою.

Если бы не притормозил, то впечатал бы их обоих в диван. В лучшем случае. Но Гарри замер буквально за полшага до, оставшееся расстояние Малфой проделал сам, бросившись на шею и едва не повалив. Грация и красота, конечно, не про них, но в тот момент было как-то все равно, как именно они шатаются. Зато вместе.

Есть они тоже сели вместе. Гарри ничего не спрашивал, а Драко жадно накинулся на сладкие булочки. Каждое мгновение сердце замирало, казалось, что счастье продлится недолго и Малфой снова обрастет шерстью. Может поэтому Гарри едва что-то съев дождался момента и притянул Драко в поцелуй со вкусом яблока и корицы. Это был недолго, но очень вкусно. За этим кратким касанием губ последовала целая вереница разных, но одинаково приятных.

Оторваться друг от друга они не могли долго. Вроде бы уже и напряжение дошло до стадии кипения, и мозги бы включить, которые верхние. Гарри отрывался от Малфоя и снова притягивал обратно. Малфой всегда отвечал.

Боль одинокой недели прошла, губы саднили, а жажда поутихла. Спустя пару часов они даже вернулись к своему ставшему привычным распорядку, попытались не сговариваясь сделать вид, что страшно и не было. Гарри читал талмуды из библиотеки, Малфой кутался в плед. Вот это было чем-то новеньким. Гарри даже спросил, но Малфой сам не знал, просто признался, что стало как-то холодно и натянул носки, которые для него трансфигурировал Гарри.

Порывшись в одежде они вместе пришли к выводу, что пора в магазин, у Малфоя нервный тик уже начинался от гардероба Гарри, да и не вечно же ему ходить в чужом. Малфой не спорил, и если от помощи отказывался как от чумной руки, то одолжить пару галеонов на тряпки для него было более, чем нормально. Гарри, как человек своего долго не имевший, а потом резко переставший в чем либо нуждаться, жадностью не страдал. Ему даже любопытно было наблюдать, узнавать всё больше и больше про человека, которого так давно знал и не знал. Тем же вечером они засели на диване. Гарри делал вид, что читает, а Малфой составлял список, что нужно купить.

Сердце бешено билось. Гарри казалось, что это очень важный симптом, который нельзя игнорировать. Он притворялся, что читает, а сам следил за Малфоем, прислушивался к себе.

А ночью Малфой снова обратился в волка и пробыл в шкуре несколько дней. Потом обратился в человека на несколько часов, за которые они успели почти поссориться, так сильно Гарри наседал с вопросами о причинах, о чувствах. Даже отбросил стеснение и спросил, не в нем ли дело. Драко отрицательно помахал головой, открыл рот и снова обернулся в волка.

Гарри смотрел, как Драко исчезал на его глазах, не успев сказать то, что хотел, и испытывал дикий, совершенно не знакомый ранее страх. Смутно на что-то похожий, но настолько неожиданно захвативший с головой, что понять самого себя не получалось. Немало дней ушло на то, чтобы просто обрести чувство равновесия, снова.

Всё словно пошло в обратную сторону, Гарри все больше смурнел, а Малфой вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он жался к ногам по ночам, периодически гипнотизировал мясо по полчаса прежде чем брезгливо его съесть. Пытался воровать еду Гарри, но не видя бурной реакции, быстро прекратил. Оборачиваясь человеком, Драко целовал Гарри трепетно и нежно, ворчал, что Поттер тощий как фестрал. Если успевал, заставлял готовить плотный обед или ужин.

Ближе к концу ноября, когда декабрь и визит бывшего начальника буквально долбили в дверь, Гарри вернулся с занятий и, застав Малфоя в человеческом облике, понял, что больше не может так.

Пустым пыльным мешком он рухнул на диван и закрыл глаза. Малфой не подошел, но обеспокоенно спросил от стола, за которым ждал Гарри:

— Что с тобой?

— Что со мной? Что с тобой! — Гарри слегка повысил голос и открыл глаза. — Тебе словно все равно.

— О чем ты?

— Я вижу тебя волком значительно чаще, чем человеком.

— А. Раздражает?

— Да при чем тут это? Раньше ты психовал, метался. Бесился. А сейчас-то что с тобой?

— Ты об этом.

— Да, я об этом.

Как предметно. Словами у них по-прежнему выходило плохо.

Малфой легко встал и подошел к дивану. Он не стал садиться рядом, а смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз. Не решался сам определить, где его место или не хотел быть слишком близко. Море вариантов просились в голову на фоне общей подавленности. Гарри помог и дернул за руку, заставляя приземлиться рядом с собой. Хандрить, конечно, весело, но совсем не продуктивно. Особенно, когда мечтаешь обнять и не отпускать, а должен смириться и привыкнуть.

Малфой всё позволил, но от этого резко не разговорился. Держал паузу, подбирал слова:

— Это правильно, Поттер, — наконец заговорил Малфой, но по содержанию — лучше бы молчал.

— И что это должно значить?

— То, что я волк. Это правильно.

— Когда ты пришел к такому убеждению?

— А что мне остается? Я же знал, что неизбежно кончу жизнь в волчьей шкуре. То, что сейчас — это подарок напоследок.

В Гарри поднялась злость, прямо к горлу. Он повернул голову к Малфою, вперился взглядом, но тот лишь на миг глянул на него и снова стал смотреть вперед.

— Не смотри так на меня.

— Как?

— С такой злостью.

— А я не должен злиться?

Малфой фыркнул, но ответил:

— С самого начала я не врал тебе.

Гарри застонал и откинулся на спинку. Чего тут злиться. Только на себя за бессилие. Закрыв глаза Гарри попросил Малфоя:

— Поцелуй меня.

И Малфой через долю секунды сидел у него на коленях и целовал. А через минуту лизал виновато щеку шершавым языком. Гарри вцепился в мягкую шкуру пальцами, уткнулся носом в пушистую грудь и чудом не завыл. Впервые ему так нужен был один конкретный человек. Впервые он желал близости, жаждал каждого соприкосновения губ. Хотел делиться своими планами, мыслями, готовить завтраки, смотреть в глаза. Гарри было уютно с Малфоем даже просто молчать, погрузившись в чтение.

И ничего этого он не мог получить. И он понял бы. Принял, если бы его не любили в ответ. Сердце, он точно знал, поныло, но Гарри принял бы. А еще вероятнее, если бы все это между ними не было взаимно уже много лет как, то и любви не случилось бы. Оборвалось взаимной неприязнью одним прекрасным днем.

Но уже поздно. Все так, как есть. Воняя грязной шерстью и кровью, Малфой ввалился в жизнь Гарри, а сердце тайно расставило приоритеты и теперь дорогого стоило не выть, обнимая зверя. Понимая, что человека, которого полюбил, может, и нет уже почти.

Гарри сжимал в объятиях волка и на самом деле хотел задать вопросы нормально. Спросить, почему у Малфоя хорошее настроение в последнее время. Не криком и упреками, а с улыбкой, смотря на него добрым и открытым взглядом. Тогда ответ был бы ясным и понятным. Спросить правдивы ли догадки Гарри, что одиночество ушло. Страх и боль от того, что ты всеми забыт и никому больше не нужен растворились ли в любви? Правда ли Малфой так любит, как Гарри кажется, когда утром он делает вид, что не проснулся и позволяет Малфою пялиться.

Но почему-то Гарри не спрашивает, орет и кривит душой. Наверное, он заслужил то, что сейчас чувствует. Может, и Малфой заслужил, вот только это категорически не устраивает Гарри и в голове зреет решимость, какая всегда в нем была. Он прижался сильнее к волку и шепнул:

— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы поел.

Малфой кивнул, по-странному, все же волчья моторика иная. Врал зато по-человечески, на столе стояла нетронутая порция.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Первого декабря Гарри разбудил филин. Он долбился в окно с настойчивостью и громкостью отбойного молотка, вызывая злую ностальгию по немагическому Лондону. С трудом покинув постель, в шесть-то утра, Гарри полз к окну, желая не доползти. И доспать хотя бы вот на полу. Он уснул то только в четыре, зачитавшись, к своему стыду, сказками. Уроки у него были только с десяти, так за что ему это наказание? Вопрос хотя и риторический, но все же пришел в голову. Он же и спас птицу от того,чтобы получить пинка под хвост. Гарри не сразу её узнал, а пока витал в облаках, она скинула письмо ему на голову и уселась поодаль.

Филин, он же Пухлик, был любимцем мистера Виспа и в случае поползновения на свой пернатый хвост, мог так клюнуть, что смельчак не только запомнил бы, но еще и лечился.

Гарри попытался испепелить филина взглядом, но спустя секунд пятнадцать, сдался и засовестился. Вот уж Пухлик не был виноват в недосыпе и дурном настроении. Гарри по-привычке глянул на Малфоя — волк, и уже заранее безрадостно вступил в новый день.

Нащупав спинку стула, он отодвинул его со скрипом и уселся за стол. Ногам в тапках было зябко, декабрь чувствовался в хижине преотличнейше. Пар изо рта, конечно, не шел, но уже через минуту копошения не под одеялом, казалось, что тепло покидает тело навсегда. Нужно было наложить свежих согревающих заклинаний, но сначала ответить на письмо.

Развернув скрученный пергамент, Гарри обнаружил в нем то, чего и ждал. Мистер Висп спрашивал, ждут ли его вечером. Практичный как и всегда, он не собирался тратить свое время, если это было потенциально бесполезно. Гарри черкнул в ответ просьбу заглянуть не позже восьми, угостил Пухлика и открыл ему окно, чтобы он с ответом мог поспешить к хозяину. 

Настойчивость бывшего начальства немного улучшила настроение. Все же приятно быть таким незаменимым, даже если никак не обмануться — незаменим он вовсе не из-за своих исключительных способностей и знаний.

От холода тряхонуло,и Гарри поспешил достать палочку и обновить согревающие заклятия. Хотя у Хагрида в хижине и была печка, но все же великаны, да и полувеликаны, к холодам были почти невосприимчивы и это позволяло не слишком задумываться об отоплении жилища. Заклятия отлично выручали, но этот год выдался до жути холодным. Даже количество уличных занятий по Уходу сократили, дети промерзали до костей и уже неделю как Гарри мотался в замок чтобы провести не самые интересные теоретические лекции. Настроение у него упало, ученики это заметили и всем составом зевали на лекциях. А Гарри оставлял последние силы в библиотеке и не находил ничего. Разве что сказки про полулюдей, но там, как правило, во всем была виновата колдунья, чуть реже — колдун. Ревность, зависть — всё как обычно.

Зрела решимость сделать то, что уже давно пора было.

***

Дин Висп переместился прямо к границе аппарации, а дальше пошел пешком. Хогвартс словно замело, шапки замка белели в высоте, а на каменных стенах везде прилип снег. Под ногами хрустело — и ни единой души навстречу. Только эльф встретил его, поприветствовал и выдал зачарованный фонарь, освещающий сквозь плотный снег.

Оценив усилия, которые ему придется приложить, мистер Висп крайне рассчитывал на положительный ответ. Впрочем, он и так был в нем уверен, для того утром и посылал сову.

Добравшись до хижины, в которой его крайне важный подчиненный занимался поиском душевного равновесия, мистер Висп постучал в дверь ногой, желая лишь вышибить её к флоббер червям. Гарри Поттер открыл незамедлительно.

***

— Мистер Поттер, посторонитесь, — Дин Висп был как всегда вежлив и Гарри отступил в сторону, давая возможность зайти в дом.

Гость напоминал скорее снеговика, чем волшебника. Войдя в помещение, мистер Висп встряхнулся подобно собаке и сбросил мантию на меху в руки Гарри. Он оглядел помещение с равнодушной брезгливостью, задержав взгляд лишь на волке. На него он смотрел с любопытством, а Малфой ни на кого не смотрел и притворялся спящим.

— Оригинальное домашнее животное.

Гарри не стал отвечать, только стряхнул с мантии снег и повесил её на крючок у двери.

— Чаю, мистер Висп?

— Нет, спасибо. Я бы не хотел задерживаться в такую погоду в такой дыре, — предпоследнее слово он особенно выделил и прошел к столу, усевшись на стул Драко. 

Волчьи уши выдали неспящего обманщика, проходя мимо за своим бывшим будущим начальством, Гарри погладил Драко по голове и слегка потрепал за ухом, как бы извиняясь. Мистер Висп уже расположился со всеми удобствами, закинул ногу на ногу, стянул с рук перчатки и бросил их на стол.

— Значит, сразу к делу.

— Значит, к делу, — кивнул мистер Висп, дождался, когда Гарри сел напротив и продолжил. — Предлагаю тебе тот же отдел и ту же должность. В качестве компенсации могу понизить Майклса.

Гарри закатил глаза к потолку.

— Вот уж обойдусь без защиты моей чести и достоинства.

— Слушай, Поттер, ты же парень не глупый. Должен понимать, что я б за тобой не бегал, если бы не твое имя. А твое душевное состояние меня начнет волновать только когда задержанные станут поступать в отдел кусками.

— Мистер Висп, это было бы ясно, даже если бы вы это скрывали.

— Отлично. Взаимопонимание по главному вопросу есть. Итак, мне нужно твое имя, но и Майклс повелся на твою жену из-за имени. Поверь, не из-за её имени. 

— Вы к чему клоните? — Гарри напрягся. Он правда рассчитывал, что они просто договорятся, когда Гарри нужно будет выходить на работу и всё.

— Я клоню к тому, что Майклс из довольно известной семьи, уволить я его не могу, но подгадить хотел бы.

Ну конечно же это, Гарри фыркнул и потер лоб рукой. Не мог Дин Висп обойтись без принципиальной мести. Вот уж совесть его была как резиновая, но внутренних склок он не выносил. Ещё бы, будь у Гарри такой же скверный характер, он бы тоже предпочел окружить себя людьми на себя не похожими максимально. И мистер Висп давно точил зуб на Майклса. Вот только Гарри в этом участвовать не хотел.

— Мистер Висп, а без этого обойтись нельзя? Мне как-то не хочется, чтобы в газетах снова стали мыть мне каждую косточку.

Гарри смотрел на своего гостя устало и едва обращал внимание на его реакции. Чего не скажешь о самом мистере Виспе. Он пришел сюда заключать выгодную сделку и пока еще не выкатил все условия. Щупал границы как умел.

— Какой ты скучный, Поттер. Шум, внимание — это важно. Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько магии в одном взгляде? А сколько в тысяче?

— Трепещу от осознания, но отказываюсь, — сухо ответил Гарри. — Вы мне работу предлагаете или пиар компанию?

Мистер Висп огляделся по сторонам и только после этого перевел взгляд на Гарри, впиваясь в него ясным цепким взглядом.

— Лишь светский разговор. Мое предложение всегда было неизменно.

— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул.

— Предложение неизменно, а вот ты, Поттер, не изменился? Почему согласился?

Гарри сглотнул, как кролик не мог отвести взгляда от удава, так и он не мог прервать их с Дином Виспом зрительный контакт. Соврать даже в голову не пришло, Гарри прочистил горло и как можно тише сказал. Надеясь, что Малфой прислушается и утратит интерес к скучному разговору раньше, чем Гарри спросит о том, о чем уже давно планировал:

— А вы думали я откажусь?

— Почти полностью был уверен.

— Скажем так, мне напомнили, как сильно я люблю свою работу. И за что.

— Поблагодари за меня того, кто это сделал, — мистер Висп недолго пилил взглядом и уже взяв в руки перчатки сказал: — Ладно. Если поменяешь мнение о Майклсе…

— Не поменяю. Они с Джинни познакомились на матче, это их отношения. Мы с ней посторонние люди.

— Я понял, Поттер, понял. Жду тебя на работе первого января. Твоя смена будет. И без глупостей, больше никаких метаний, я дал тебе достаточно времени. Скреплять никаким магическим договором не буду, но если ты снова решишь искать себя, то будешь делать это в Аврорате, хоть уборщиком, но в Аврорате. Ты понял?

Гарри кивнул.

Дин Висп расплылся в довольной и хищной улыбке, сжал в кулаке свои перчатки и тоже слегка кивнул. Довольный собой он без слов встал и засобирался восвояси. Проходя мимо кинул взгляд на волка, но задерживаться не стал, вряд ли видя в нем нечто большее, чем оригинального любимца. Он прошел к дверям и накинул свою мантию легким движением, натянул перчатки и взял с пола фонарь.

И если мистер Висп был полностью удовлетворен визитом, то Гарри решительно не знал, как перейти к той теме, которая его очень интересовала. В итоге он мялся до самого порога и уже открыв дверь считай начальнику, уже выпустив его в ночь с одним лишь фонарем, Гарри выскочил за ним и просто озвучил то, к чему никак не мог перейти гладко:

— Мне нужен артефакт поиска.

Мистер Висп как раз закутался в мантию спасаясь от кусачего раннего мороза и на голос Гарри удивленно обернулся:

— Зачем?

— Это… личное.

Кроме того, что Гарри выскочил за ним в одном свитере и тапках, об отчаянности просьбы говорил и взгляд.

— У меня проблемы будут? — сухо поинтересовался мистер Висп.

— Я все сделаю, чтобы никто даже не узнал, что им пользовались.

— Странный ты, Поттер. Мог попросить и раньше. Условие поставить.

Мог. Конечно, мог, но как-то это не слишком устраивало совесть Гарри. Да еще и боялся он, что Малфой услышит. Почему-то Гарри был уверен, что Малфой не обрадуется решению воспользоваться редчайшим талисманом поиска любого предмета. Он, может, запретным и не был, но пользование им точно никем не поощрялось. Потому и хранился он глубоко в архивах Аврората.

— Ладно, — мистер Висп решил, что допытываться о причинах бесполезно, да и холодно. — Пришлю на днях, утром, с Пушистиком.

— Спа…

— Будь уверен, что хорошенько накормишь Пушистика, этот чан жутко тяжелый, — мистер Висп перебил Гарри еще до того, как он выговорил свое бесполезное “спасибо”.

Развернувшись, утопая в снегу, мистер Висп ушел сквозь метель. Никогда раньше Гарри так сильно не волновался за своего начальника.

Вернувшись в хижину его встретил обеспокоенный взгляд Драко. Он по-прежнему сидел на диване, уши его стояли торчком, и не было ничего более желанного для Гарри, чем привалиться сейчас к теплому шерстяному боку. И ждать. С волнением и замиранием сердца ждать того, что могло бы помочь. Ждать то, что давно надо было попросить у Дина Виспа, ведь Гарри знал, что тот скорее всего не откажет, не так уж и о многом Гарри просил.

***

Утром следующей среды Пушистик принес упакованную в холщовую ткань коробку. Гарри встретил его полной миской крекеров и кубиками специальной совино-волшебной снеди. Специально выпросил в совятне немного специализированного корма и заготовил его, готовый полностью исполнить уговор, вплоть до наполнения желудка филина.

Пушистик с удовольствием угостился всем предложенным, а налопавшись до отвала не захотел лететь обратно. За окном как раз начиналась буря и только предположение Гарри, что мистер Висп будет волноваться, помогло выдворить наглую птицу из дома.

И это было только частью проблемы. Попытка скрыть все от Малфоя потерпела полное фиаско. Гарри, естественно, не думал, что сможет совсем уж тайно провернуть задуманное, но и отсрочить раскрытие карт хотел бы максимально.

Волчьими глазами тот смотрел на него с человеческим осуждением. Гарри на мгновение даже показалось, что Малфой возьмет и по своей воле обратится человеком. На столе стояла заветная посылка, а Малфой спрыгнул с дивана и подошел к столу. Через час начнутся занятия и неплохо бы было Гарри хотя бы слегка привести себя в порядок перед ними. Потушить нездоровый блеск в глазах, например. А они с Малфоем вместо этого играли в гляделки.

И если в гляделки выиграл Малфой — Гарри не выдержал и спрятал взгляд, — то в игру “я сделаю так, считаю нужным” все равно всегда выигрывал Поттер.

Быстро приведя себя в порядок и поев, Гарри оделся на выход и от дверей все же решил сказать:

— Драко, эта посылка очень дорого мне стоила. Да, она имеет отношение к тебе, но я никому ничего не говорил. Я очень надеюсь вернувшись обнаружить и тебя и коробку на тех местах, где оставляю вас сейчас.

Драко фыркнул с такой громкостью, что Гарри вздрогнул. Но быстро ретировался на диван и этим дал спокойствие. Гарри оно правда было нужно.

Весь день прошел лучше, каждой клеточкой Гарри ощущал чуть большую легкость, чем вчера. Да и профессор Мур прихватил для Гарри сигареты из Лондона, куда буквально недавно аппарировал по делам. Просить о подобном мистера Виспа Гарри не решился бы ровным счетом никогда. Дети, и даже слизеринцы с первого курса, которых правильней было бы звать змеенышами, вели себя не в пример хорошо. То ли близость промежуточных контрольных стимулировала развитие мозга и душевных качеств, то ли близость Рождества.

В этот день Гарри объявлял, что Хагрид вернется в районе двадцатых чисел и Гарри передаст учеников обратно их постоянному учителю. Они обязательно проведут несколько уроков совместно, ведь Хагрид вряд ли удержится и не привезет из путешествия любопытных и, скорее всего, опасных животных. У Гарри на душе становилось теплее, когда он видел, с каким нетерпением дети ждали Хагрида. После его скучнейших уроков и всех сочинений, которые их заставили написать, не ценить такого доброго учителя не сможет даже самый вредный слизеринец.

Сам же Гарри ждал Хагрида со смешанными чувствами. Если Малфой так и продолжит становиться человеком лишь изредка, то Гарри предстоят дни, а, может, недели, когда старый друг будет считать его не иначе, как сумасшедшим. Ну или странным, все же нельзя недооценивать доброту Хагрида, не имеющую вообще никаких пределов. И любовь к нему, к Гарри. Из-за последнего он и не думал скрывать Драко. Осталось только еще узнать, что думает об этом сам Малфой.

Ну и рассказать об артефакте поиска, а потом выдрать у него из хвоста пару волосков. Или сначала выдрать, а потом рассказать. Если в Хагриде основной составляющей характера была доброта, то в Малфое — вредность. 

По возвращении домой Гарри уладил с директором все вопросы и взял отгулы, до понедельника он был свободен как птица. Той же пернатой свободой он несся домой, планировал, как бы ему добыть необходимую для ритуала шерсть. Ворвавшись в собственную дверь Гарри в первую очередь вперился взглядом в стол. Посылка выглядела нетронутой и стояла там, где он её оставил. Выдохнув и заперев за собой дверь, Гарри начал искать Малфоя и думал уже, что тот ушел в лес, как прямо за спиной послышалось:

— Бу!

Голос Малфоя был не громким и не тихим,сдержанным и совсем не пугающим или резким. Но неожиданным, поэтому Гарри впечатал Малфоя в стену и наставил на него палочку на чистых инстинктах. И сам перепугался, полуголый, в одной только футболке, закрывающей причинное место только-только, Малфой наверняка неслабо ударился, но не морщился даже. И не улыбался. Следующие его слова прозвучали жестко:

— Так тебе и надо.

— Да я тебя зашибить мог! — вскипел моментально Гарри.

— Лучше бы ты меня послушать мог! Что ты задумал? — Драко задал импульсивный вопрос и перевел взгляд на стол, Гарри повторил за ним.

Он медленно отступил, отпуская Малфоя, нарушая их близость, но взгляда со стола не перевел. В голове моментально вспыхнули тысячи вопросов, среди которых самым разноплановым образом билась мысль “а артефакт поиска надо с волосами Малфоя-человека использовать или Малфоя-волка”. Может, и так и так? Малфой вообще согласится дать выдрать у себя хотя бы один волосок? Он же пока даже не знал, что это такое…

— Мне повторить вопрос? — Малфой скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.

Гарри состроил виноватое выражение лица и приготовился во всем сознаться.

А в дверь раздался стук. И сразу же громкие голоса друзей:

— Гарри, это мы!

Рона с Гермионой Гарри и по стуку бы узнал, но озвученная догадка и вовсе перестала быть догадкой. На лицах Гарри и Малфоя синхронно проступил испуг, Малфой буквально остолбенел, и как бы ни был Гарри открыт с друзьями, он просто не мог сейчас быть честным. На ухо Малфою он шепнул:

— В шкаф?

Малфой активно закивал и опрометью бросился к шкафу исполинских размеров, радуясь этому как никогда в жизни не радовался никакой мебели. Ну и что, что там за створками с одной стороны были навалены вещи, а с другой стояли тарелки, главное, что внизу, на пропахших животными пледах, вполне мог поместиться человек. Гарри же вдохнул и выдохнул, собрался с духом и открыл дверь. Времени на подумать судьба не предоставила.

Рон с Гермионой сразу же бросились его обнимать, и ощущения собственной гнусности немного померкло. Все же ложь во спасение это почти и не ложь, особенно, пока вопросов не задано. 

— Гарри, как я скучала, — мягким бархатом голоса полилось в уши.

— Ты такой упрямый, Гарри, — вторил второй самый родной голос.

Глаза защипало, нужно было срочно что-то ответить:

— Раздавите же.

Прозвучало жалко и натужно, словно его ребра правда не выдержали бы напора хрупкой молодой женщины и… и если бы Рон не обнимал так по-дружески, он мог бы сломать пару ребер. С возрастом к его росту прибавился немалый вес, большую часть которого составляли не последствия любви к плюшкам, а внушительная мышечная масса. Гарри почувствовал себя особенно мелким рядом с Роном и невольно подумал, смог бы что-то противопоставить другу, если бы тот вдруг передумал быть им. Например, узнав, что Гарри променял его сестру на белобрысого врага детства. Захотелось нервно хохотнуть.

Выбравшись из дружеских объятий, Гарри закрыл за друзьями дверь и пригласил их к столу. Нервно потея, он провел их мимо очевидно странного и, естественно, не убранного дивана, на котором лежали одеяло и плед, две подушки. Да и стол, к которому он вел выдавал его с головой. Две чашки с уже заваренным чаем. Видимо, Малфой хотя и гневался, но обратившись человеком решил на обоих заварить чай, даже из одежды натянуть успел только футболку. Одеться не поспешил, зато о Гарри подумал. В груди знакомо защемило, а в голове мелькнула отвратительная со всех сторон мысль — друзья мешали. Так не должно быть и так не будет. Еще столько способов не испробовано, а друзьям уже надо как-то начать намекать, что в жизни Гарри появился дорогой ему человек. А вот пояснение, что они и так с ним знакомы подождало бы.

К тому же, Гермиона, естественно, заметила. Остановилась взглядом на чашках, мельком посмотрела на диван, цепко и быстро оценила все помещение. Гарри очень надеялся, что она не подумала, будто он здесь совратил кого-то из учеников, потому что если брать в расчет учителей, то и в ориентации признаваться не придется. Из учительниц остались только крайне возрастные ведьмы. И тех всего две.

Гермиона тем временем ничего не сказала, и только когда Рон остановился тяжелым задумчивым взглядом на чашках, она скользнула на стул и высоким голосом спасла:

— О, Гарри, ты получил мою сову и даже успел заварить нам чаю! Это так мило! А я уже думала, что ты здесь оброс бородой и социопатией!

Взгляд Рона тут же прояснился и он еще раз сграбастал в объятия. На этот раз такие крепкие, что наверняка помял легкие Гарри его же ребрами.

— Дурак ты, Гарри, зачем так надолго свалил?

— Если не ошибаюсь, это не я всю осень провел в командировке, — Гарри неловко выпутался из объятий.

Перед Роном было стыдно. Стыдно и страшно. Его дружба поддерживала Гарри всю сознательную жизнь и сейчас он очень боялся. Особенно того, что Рон стоял слишком близко к злосчастному шкафу. Ну и разговора, конечно. Они толком не обсуждали… ничего. Рон просто сказал “забей, потом”, Гарри послушался, а “потом” пока что ещё не наступало.

Гермиона стрельнула глазами на чашку, слегка отхлебнула чай, закашлялась и отвлекла их с Роном от неклеящегося разговора. 

— Слишком сладко? — Гарри пошел к столу и так прекрасно зная, что этот чай слишком сладкий вообще. Для всех, кроме Малфоя. — Давай я заварю другой.

— Не стоит, мы ненадолго.

Гарри оглянулся на Рона и тот активно закивал:

— Мистер Висп разослал служебные документы и Герми говорит, что ты там снова значишься. Ты ни о чем не забыл нам рассказать?

А ведь забыл… Так увлекся своей сделкой, предстоящими грандиозными планами найти что-то, что позволит обратить Малфоя в человека, что все остальное отошло на второй план.

— О… — многозначительно выдал Гарри, не зная что еще ответить.

А Рон резко забросил руку ему на шею, бросил Гермионе:

— Милая, мы пошепчемся чисто мужском?

Её глаза сначала широко распахнулись, но порывшись в сумке и достав оттуда сигареты, она встала:

— Да пожалуйста, я покурю.

Гарри захотелось тоже. Не столько курить, сколько свалить из цепких рук друга. Рон проводил свою жену взглядом до двери и только когда та захлопнулась, сказал:

— Вы ж меня за идиота не держите.

— О чем ты? — и так понимая о чем он, спросил Гарри и неловко улыбнулся.

— Да ладно, — Рон обвел глазами комнату.

— Прости…

— Гарри, ну что ты за идиот. Неужели думал, что я буду против?

— Так Джинни же… — Гарри попытался вывернуться из-под руки Рона, но не тут-то было.

— Так с Джинни вы уже даже в разводе. А уж после того, как она изменила тебе с твоим же подчиненным, у нас дома на выходных очень напряженная обстановка.

Гарри опустил голову, эту тему он все еще не был готов обсуждать. И не потому что злился или чувствовал уязвленность, нет, он просто точно знал, что сам виноват во всем. Женщина, которую не любят, имеет право на ошибки. Это Гарри трус, ушел бы раньше и не было бы всех этих обид. 

— Пс…

Гарри поднял вопросительный взгляд на Рона.

— Давно у тебя… — Рон неопределенно покрутил свободной рукой в воздухе, указывая как бы на всё подряд.

Гарри выпучил глаза, словно ему не хватало воздуха, а потом решил не лгать:

— Не очень. Точнее… давно, очень давно, но понял я это буквально с месяц назад.

Рон присвистнул:

— Ничего себе. И долго скрывать намеревался?

— Нет… не знаю. Мне не то чтобы отвечают взаимностью. Точнее… — Гарри тяжело вздохнул и весь поник. — Там все так сложно.

— Да не так уж и сложно, — Рон кивнул в сторону дивана с двумя комплектами всего. — Ладно. Не буду тебя пытать, но после Рождества, когда Джинни точно будет меня пытать клещами, я ожидаю узнать, за что страдаю.

Гарри кивнул, но этого ему показалось мало:

— В январе. Я вернусь на Гриммо и… я очень надеюсь, что на Гриммо я вернусь не один.

Рон одарил его сложным взглядом, скорее даже рассматривал, убрал руку с плеча и неловко почесал шею:

— Ничего себе. Не припомню тебя таким серьезным в этих делах.

Гарри смутился, подбирая, что на это ответить, просто не успел. Гермиона вошла с улицы обратно. Она пахла вишневыми сигариллами, щеки ее румянились с мороза и все было так уютно, что как только она подошла к ним, Гарри сгреб обоих друзей в крепкие объятия.

— Я даже не думал, что так скучал.

Рон с Гермионой быстро засобирались, все же они заскочили сразу после возвращения Рона из командировки. Гарри никак не препятствовал, а прощаясь с друзьями с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не подгонять их.

Как только входная дверь захлопнулась, он поспешил к другой двери — за которой сидел Малфой. Распахнув створки шкафа, Гарри ожидал увидеть волка. Давно Малфой надолго не оставался человеком, но ожидания приятно обманули. Внизу, на лежанках, сидел крайне задумчивый Малфой. Место в шкафу не позволяло выбирать позы свободно, на согнутых коленках тонкие и бледные кисти Малфоя словно перебирали ткань. Внешне спокойная фраза и направленный вперед пустой взгляд не скрывали нервозности. Малфой все слышал.

Гарри идиот, если думал, что ведя беседу рядом со шкафом и не шепотом, можно было хоть что-то оставить в тайне.

— Заберешь меня на Гриммо? — прозвучало совсем тихо, Малфой остался недвижим, даже можно было усомниться, действительно ли он что-то говорил, если бы не продолжение. — А если я останусь волком?

— Заберу волком.

— А в январе признаешься друзьям, что зоофил?

— Дурак ты.

— Ты дурак! — Малфой вскочил, треснулся всем чем можно обо все, что можно. Чуть не вывалился из шкафа, но Гарри его поймал, помог выбраться и без сомнений выдрал волосок из всклокоченной белобрысой шевелюры. — Ай!

Не сомневаясь больше, и не собираясь просить, уговаривать или сомневаться, Гарри прошел к невскрытой посылке.

— Посмотрим. Может, и дурак.

— Да что ты творишь, Поттер! Я обречен, мне жить собакой, а ты хочешь эту жизнь разделить?

Гарри распаковал чашу, поставил её перед собой на стол и бросил в нее волоски. Он хорошо знал, как сложно работает этот артефакт, что показывает часто совсем не то, что человек ищет. Для пользования им нужна решимость, но самое главное, действительно жаждать нужно лишь одного. Ну или уметь заставить себя. В насилии над собой Гарри был в общем-то силен, поэтому перед тем, как взять чашу в руки, ответил Малфою настолько прямо, насколько умел:

— Не так. Я хочу чтобы ты разделил со мной мою жизнь. Любой ты дорог мне. Оказался, — Гарри хмыкнул и взял в руки чашу.

Мелкие иголки на миг покрыли медную поверхность, впились глубоко, обжигая болью и питаясь кровью. Малфой подскочил, стоило зашипеть от ощущений, но не стал вмешиваться, так что Гарри спокойно закрыл глаза, уверенный, что увидит наконец-то где искать ему способ сделать Малфоя навсегда человеком. Ну или хотя бы облегчить его боль.

Гарри поздно понял, что его мысли немного двоятся. Он хотел чтобы Малфой был с ним, хотел, чтобы Малфой был человеком, хотел уюта, который был между ним и волком, хотел избавить от одиночества, хотел утолить боль. 

Так пользоваться чашей не стоило. Перед закрытыми глазами стали мелькать картинки. Хижина, ставшая домом, диван и телевизор перед ним. Запретный лес, множество других лесов, какие-то слабо знакомые поля, комнаты. Чья-то заброшенная спальня, комнаты, кабинеты. Гарри не узнавал места. Красивые книжные шкафы, мягкие даже на вид светлые диванчики, все выглядело ничуть не знакомым и только мелькнувший на стене портрет подсказал. Поместье Малфоев. Перед глазами еще снова мелькала хижина, запретный лес, но Гарри уже определился, что скорее всего способ сделать Малфоя человеком в поместье. А хижина — ответ на все остальные желания.

С трудом опустив чашу на стол, Гарри расцепил руки, которыми сжимал кровожадный артефакт. Хотелось воды и шоколадку, а холодные руки, подхватившие его, стоило пошатнуться, утолили другую, не менее важную, жажду. 

Гарри уже пользовался Чашей Искателей, но это было пару лет назад. Подзабылись как-то детали. Теряя сознание он подумал, что Малфоя все же стоило предупредить.

***

Очнулся Гарри резко. Голова мотнулась в сторону, щека горела от хлесткой пощечины, а перед мутным близоруким взором маячило, кажется, обеспокоенное и заплаканное лицо Малфоя. Его длинные волосы свисали вниз, затрудняя возможность разглядеть, а злобное и невнятное бормотание намекало, что пробуждения Гарри тут никто не заметил.

Приподнявшись на локтях и окончательно осознав себя в пространстве — как всегда в пространстве дивана — Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы подать признаки жизни, но Малфой заметил, весь вскинулся и в мгновение ока бросился на шею. Он так сжимал, так жалобно поскуливал куда-то в свитер, что извинения посыпались на чистых инстинктах:

— Прости меня, прости. Я не хотел. Я так больше не буду.

Что там Гарри не будет, он даже не думал, просто обнял в ответ, гладил по спине завалившего его обратно на диван Малфоя и шептал всевозможные слова раскаяния. В ответ сопение и невнятные звуки в свитер подуспокоились и когда Малфой успокоился, он отстранился и сел на пятки. Выглядел при этом как-то опустошенно. Казалось, что он провел на коленях перед диваном какое-то невообразимое количество времени и вот только сейчас плюхнулся попой на пятки и отпустил измучившее его напряжение.

Гарри осторожно сел, спустил ноги с дивана и, подбирая слова надеялся, что Малфой первым заговорит, но тот просто поднял взгляд. И вот лучше бы дал еще одну пощечину.

— Я был без сознания не больше минуты, — решил оправдаться Гарри.

— Больше минуты.

— Драко…

— Минуту и двадцать секунд.

— Драко…

— Поттер, заткнись или извиняйся дальше.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, но спустился с дивана на пол, встал на колени рядом с Малфоем, обнял его покрепче и еще минут двадцать объяснял, что никогда больше так не поступит, что виноват и далее по списку. А потом рассказывал про Чашу и ее чудесные свойства. Рассказал о всём, что видел, признался, что питается артефакт кровью, поэтому злоупотреблять нельзя, попросил Малфоя быть душкой и приготовить чаю. Малфой приготовил чай и пирог, порывшись на антресолях Хагрида. Гарри даже немного поплохело, все же такого он от Малфоя не ожидал.

— Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь, — бросил бледному Гарри Малфой и чуть не насильно впихнул в него пирог.

В Малфой Мэнор они решили отправиться перед рассветом завтрашнего дня.

***

В эту ночь они оба спали плохо. Гарри замирал от каждого движения, ему всё казалось, что Малфой вот-вот снова перекинется в волка. В тревоги своих дум друг друга они не посвящали и маялись до утра каждый сам с собой, только руки были крепко сцеплены вместе.

По будильнику Гарри поднялся легко. Казалось, что глаза он сомкнул ровно на минуту, в них насыпали песка, а надевание очков на нос не слишком сильно улучшило состояние. Очень не помешали бы какие-нибудь бодрящие зелья, но рядом, на диване, едва не сваливаясь с края, сел такой же квадратный Малфой. Настроение и состояние сразу немного улучшились.

Завтрак готовил Гарри. Яичница, чай, тосты — они застревали в горле, волнение дышать мешало, не то что есть. А вот Малфой с удовольствием съел яичницу и с видом аристократа, коим по сути и являлся, пил чай. Нога на ногу, в простом черном свитере и плохо сидящих штанах, купленных без примерки, он смотрелся великолепно. И с убранными в хвост волосами отдаленно напоминал Люциуса, но больше Нарциссу. А может быть какого-то другого своего родственника, о существовании которого Гарри и не подозревал.

Но взглядом он пилил типично своим.

— Пожалуй, доедать не буду, — резюмировал завтрак Гарри и отправил остатки еды в ведро, а посуду в мойку.

Малфой очень старался сохранять серьезный и обиженный вид, но собираясь и одеваясь запутался в шнурках и, как в плохой комедии, не мог справиться с мантией. Они оба волновались.

— Помочь? — не сдерживая улыбки спросил Гарри и смело принял уничтожающий взгляд.

— Пошел ты в жопу, Поттер, — прошипел в ответ Драко и все же натянул мантию правильно.

Может, это волнение, а, может, что-то ещё, но у Гарри в груди защемило, странное озорство захватило всё существо и он профессиональным движением припер Малфоя к стенке, чтобы продышать на грани слышимости ему на ухо:

— Да я бы с радостью, если ты приглашаешь.

И тут же отпустил, чтобы полюбоваться на дело рук своих. Малфой стоял румяный еще до выхода на мороз, с приоткрытыми губами влек к себе, словно был вейлой. Гарри не мог и не хотел сопротивляться, снова впечатал его в стену. Впиваясь в губы короткими сухими поцелуями, Гарри опять просил прощения:

— Прости. Тупая шутка. Пойдем уже.

Драко в ответ только кивнул, когда Гарри разорвал поцелуй и снова отступил.

***

До границы аппарации они шли по глубокому мягкому снегу, нападавшему за ночь. Небо все еще сыпалось на землю, когда они крепко вцепившись друг в друга аппарировали к воротам Малфой Мэнора. Может, если бы вчера Гарри не накормил Чашу вдоволь своей кровью, то все не было бы так просто. Но Малфой Мэнор был освежен в памяти чуть ли не всеми своими частями и Гарри перенес себя с Малфоем в мгновение ока.

Высокие кованные ворота возвышались по левую руку от них, когда, расцепив объятия, они огляделись. Гарри бессмысленно рассматривал заваленную снегом округу. Ничто не напоминало его прошлый визит в эти места. Спокойствие серых стен, облепленных снегом — видимо, здесь ночью была вьюга — и вторящее земле пасмурное небо очень шли хозяину этих мест. Малфой стоял перед воротами и все не решался протянуть к ним руку, хотя уже и поднял её. Гарри его не подгонял.

Ветер пробирал уже до костей, куртка Гарри не была рассчитана на такие морозы, он в ней в основном в городе ходил, на холода Хогвартских просторов у него была мантия. Отданная Малфою, все никак не решающемуся открыть долбанные ворота. Спустя пять минут Гарри уже готов был начать приплясывать на одном месте, а думал в основном о том, что надо было дать Малфою куртку. Все равно ему особо не холодно.

Простояли они еще не долго, не больше пары минут, Гарри даже промерзнуть толком не успел, когда коротким касанием пальцев Малфой распахнул ворота. Ведомые магией, они скрипели в своем медленном ритме, отворяясь нараспашку. Дорога перед ними угадывалась лишь по насаждениям кустов, заваленная толщами снега, бесполезная и невидимая — вела Малфоя домой. Гарри шел следом.

Он внимательно присматривался, внимательно приглядывался, но ничего не замечал. Казалось, весь Малфой Мэнор загнанно замер и даже ветер здесь боялся завывать, буйствуя лишь за пределами замка и его территорий.

— Нам в замок? — спросил Малфой, хотя и так знал ответ, Гарри всё рассказал еще вчера.

— Да. Думаю, да.

Малфой кивнул и дальнейший путь дался легче. Всегда легче идти, если знаешь куда. Гарри знал, а вот Малфой колебался, но уже не так очевидно.

Мэнор встретил их неожиданным теплом. Уже подойдя к главному входу Гарри заподозрил, что замок не так заброшен, как казалось. Ступеньки, ведущие к главному входу были расчищены, а из труб был виден легкий дымок. Малфой, видимо, заметил интерес Гарри и пояснил:

— Домовые эльфы. С чего бы им уходить из дома, даже если хозяева ушли. Приказа же не было.

Малфой обхватил рукой резную огромную ручку не менее огромной двери и тут же отпустил — для магии и этого было достаточно. Внушительные двери медленно открылись и все, что им оставалось, это войти и начать поиски.

***

— Поттер, я очень хочу снова стать совсем-совсем человеком, но у меня уже ноги подкашиваются, руки отваливаются, я есть хочу и…

— Ладно-ладно, — огрызнулся в ответ Гарри.

У него тоже уже не осталось сил. Они весь день бродили по замку, Гарри дотошно допрашивал Малфоя, где тот первый раз обратился, они стояли на том самом месте, смотрели на пол и на потолок. Гарри этот самый пол даже прощупал, простучал и магически проверил.

Ничего.

Они даже поймали парочку домовых эльфов и расспросили, не очень точно зная, что у них выспрашивать. Малфой рассказал в очередной раз про изученную библиотеку, которую они решили оставить напоследок потому что Чаша ее не показывала. Гарри мысленно благодарил бездушный артефакт, потому что начитался старых фолиантов на всю жизнь вперед еще в Хогвартсе.

Остальной же Мэнор был тщательно прощупан, солнце за это время поднялось и закатилось, а домовые эльфы поверили, что их преследуют не призраки и не галлюцинации. На столе в главном зале они оставили целый поднос канапе, пока Гарри печально перебирал все «рабочие» заклинания, а Малфой перетряхивал все известные ему тайники уже не в первый раз.

— Поужинаем здесь?

— Тебе понравились канапе? — с кривой улыбкой поинтересовался Малфой. 

До этого он разминал плечи и уже минут десять как отлынивал от деланья чего-либо, теперь же его понесло к окну. Он то ли хотел поправить штору, то ли скрыться в ней, но неестественно замер, привлекая все внимание Гарри. Положив книгу, тот тут же пошел следом и отдернул штору сильнее, выглядывая из-за плеча Малфоя. Сначала показалось, что там пусто. Только снег валит и делает нецелесообразным возвращение в хижину. Если бы не движение, Гарри не разглядел бы — два серых волка сидели под густым кустарником и смотрели прямо в окно. Гарри сглотнул:

— Это…

— Мама… отец, — Драко перебил, желая сразу озвучить очевидное и обойтись без вопросов.

Гарри заметил, что глаза Малфоя слегка покраснели, когда бросил на него мимолетный взгляд, после чего снова вперился в сгущающуюся тьму. Яркие звезды на внезапно прояснившемся небе и луна заливали светом замок, дорожки, ведущие к нему, сад и всё вокруг. Отражаясь от нетронутой поверхности свеженападавшего снега, свет рассеивался достаточно, чтобы волков можно было различить невооруженным взглядом, так близко они подошли. Гарри смотрел на них и чувствовал чисто человеческий ужас перед хищником. Рядом с Малфоем он никогда такого не ощущал.

— Жутко, да? — не отводя взгляда от родителей спросил Малфой.

— Что? — с пересохшим горлом ответил Гарри. Ну и что, что жутко, это ничего не значило.

— Смотреть.

У Гарри по спине пробежались мурашки. Да, умел Малфой сам себя загнать в угол. Он сжимал ткань штор крепко-крепко, мял наверняка дорогую органзу, едва не разрывая. Гарри не видел другого выхода, кроме как отцепить от ткани Малфоя и зашторить окно.

— Канапе вполне вкусные были, но может попробуем выпросить что-то более основательное? — натянув милую улыбку сменил тему Гарри.

— Не выпросить, а приказать подать, — буркнул Малфой, но больше никак несогласие не выражал. Только смотрел всё больше в пол. 

— Да как угодно. Я бы не отказался от курочки.

— Мы еще спальни не осмотрели, — так же мрачно заметил Малфой, а брови Гарри сами вскинулись вверх.

Серьезно? Он уговаривал Малфоя. Он взывал к логике, предлагал спасение, обещал помогать покуда не останется ни одного неопробованного способа и после обязался помогать. Уже готов был перейти к опросу людей. Все же в мире полно волшебников много мудрее них с Малфоем. Но тот упрямился и предпочитал жизнь зверя позору кровного родства с непонятным существом.

Но стоило ему взглянуть в глаза родителям, как он полон решимости рыться в камнях Малфой Мэнора в поиске подсказки? Гарри даже возмущения не почувствовал, все его эмоции топтались на уровне “да ладно?” и даже имени не обретали, бурля и смешиваясь. А Малфой все смотрел в окно, через которое уже ничего не было видно и ответ легко читался в этом взгляде. Страх. Подзабытый в теплом умиротворении хижины, где маленький мирок замыкался на воспоминаниях и продолжался каждодневной рутиной. Где Малфой успел обмануться и забыться. Где Гарри стал весь его и одиночество отступило.

А сегодня Малфой снова взглянул в глаза бессмертному страху и, наверное, Гарри стоило радоваться, что такой человек как Малфой на своих внутренних весах склонился к решимости.

— Ладно. Спальни так спальни, — выдохнул Гарри. — Начнем с твоей. Ужин прикажи подать туда.

Последнее Гарри сказал со смешком и отправился уже знакомой дорогой. Чаша все показала и даже если в Мэноре и оставалось всего два помещения, которые они оставили напоследок — спальни хозяев — Гарри знал, куда идти.

Малфой же быстро распорядился по поводу ужина и поспешил за Гарри. С него быстро слетела задумчивость, как шелуха осыпалась буквально только что снедавшая тоска. Он прятал взгляд, и как только они вошли в спальню, плюхнулся на кровать. Совсем как мальчишка — попой и с подпрыга. Пыль не поднялась в воздух — видимо, эльфы поддерживали чистоту во всем замке, все же год для них не такой уж и большой срок. 

Малфой легонько гладил покрывало, думал о чем то своем, а Гарри оглядывался вокруг. Он ожидал помпезности, серебряных змей на потолке, зеленый балахон над кроватью. А комната оказалась утонченной, дорого обставленной, но весьма обычной. Да, большая кованая кровать, но без балдахина, а на окне однотонные светлые шторы, оттеняющие камень стен и делающие комнату светлее. У стены большой и массивный белый шкаф.

Ни мазка цвета во всей комнате. Разве что это казалось необычным.

— Ожидал другого? — раздался вопрос из-за спины.

Гарри обернулся. Малфой все так же сидел на кровати, а перед ним маленький домовой эльф выкатывал передвижной столик с едой. Пока что это были тарелки с овощами и зеленью, бутылка вина и бокалы.

— Почему не фрукты? — проигнорировав вопрос Малфоя спросил Гарри и сел рядом на кровати.

— Не сезон, — задумчиво ответил Малфой и взял маленькую помидорку.

Он повертел её в пальцах, а после отправил в рот целиком. Почему-то простой процесс жевания целиком увлек Гарри. Ничто ему не казалось земным или противным, Малфой был аристократично прекрасен даже в помидором во рту. А Гарри пора было диагностировать тяжелую стадию влюбленности. Он быстро взял с тарелки огурец и вгрызся в него.

Домовые эльфы тем временем сварганили невероятный ужин. Куриные отбивные, какие-то рулетики с брынзой, что-то еще на хлебной основе. Гарри большую часть еды не опознал, но смело на неё накинулся.

— Не сезон сейчас почти у всего, а это-то все откуда?

— Магия, Поттер, магия, — Малфой орудовал вилкой и ножем с мастерством и опытом, Гарри же просто с удовольствием утолял голод.

Они толкались локтями и обсуждали безопасные темы.

— У замка полностью настроена система самообеспечения. В собственности Малфоев находятся фермы, поля, замки в других странах. Все они связаны каминной сетью и управляются домовыми эльфами, — Малфой хвастался, но Гарри даже нравилось это милое сдержанное вздергивание носа. Теперь он видел это под другим углом.

Ведь кроме хвастовства Гарри подмечал, как Малфой смотрит, ловит его реакцию, цветет от встречных улыбок и тает от одобрения. Как Гарри умудрился не заметить еще в Хогвартсе, что Малфой на нем зациклен? Как не увидел всего этого, что теперь его привлекало? Впрочем, если вспоминать школу, времени на нормальное половое созревание у него было не особо много. Каждый год опасность, холодящая кровь, потери, ранящие душу, битвы, а в конце война. В те годы, когда он мог впервые задуматься после поцелуя с девушкой о поцелуе с парнем, Гарри был слишком занят спасая свою шкуру и магический мир.

А Малфой с удовольствием ел и рассказывал о том, как заключил договоры с домовыми эльфами и существа, которые никогда не знали ничего кроме рабства, приносили такую колоссальную выгоду, что странно было бы не воспользоваться ситуацией. А учитывая, что Драко активно сокращал контакты с людьми, смена рабочих рук на рабочие ручки казалась потрясающей идеей. Родители его поддерживали, а совсем больной после Волдеморта Люциус вовсе не хотел слышать о делах. 

Едва коснувшись темы родителей, Малфой тут же с нее свернул и еще минут двадцать рассказывал о ферме где-то в Италии, откуда скорее всего весь их сегодняшний стол. Гарри кивал и пил вино, которое ему подливал всё тот же Малфой.

Вот ужин кончился, его остатки и посуду унесли домовые эльфы, а они остались в темной комнате, где включили только ночник, наедине. Казалось, они не провели последние месяцы точно так же, а впервые оказались вместе на одной кровати.

— Поттер, ты же понял, зачем я тебя спаивал? — Малфой накрыл руку, которой Гарри опирался о кровать своей ладонью.

— Не пожалеешь? — шепнул Гарри, наклонившись вперед.

— Пожалею. Я обязательно о чем-нибудь пожалею, — Малфой тоже наклонился и уткнулся Гарри лбом в плечо. — Я всегда жалею. Но лучше уж о сделанном, чем о несделанном.

— Помни свои слова, — уже обычным тоном сказал Гарри и опрокинул Малфоя на лопатки.

Светлые губы, светлая кожа, глаза, ресницы — весь Малфой противоречил когда-то занимаемой им стороне. Вжимать его в мягкие перины будоражило эго, а расслабленность и несопротивление развязывало руки.

Не то чтобы они не думали заходить дальше обнимашек и поцелуев, но как-то всегда это казалось чертой, за которую им опасно ступать. Что там было в голове Малфоя, Гарри не знал, но медленно наклоняясь к его губам, касаясь их сначала совсем легко и сразу же углубляя поцелуй, он подозревал, что всему виной страх. Малфой трепетал под ним, как бы пошло это ни звучало, он подрагивал, жмурился и словно не стоял никогда с голым задом и скучной миной на лице. Такой разный — он завораживал Гарри.

Холодные руки скользнули под свитер, Малфой гладил спину и подставлял губы, пытался активно отвечать на поцелуй, а щеки его оказались влажными.

Гарри на миг отстранился, лизнул мокрую щеку:

— Плакса.

— Пошел ты… Поттер.

Гарри почувствовал, как Малфоя обдало жаром, видимо, тоже вспомнил недавний посыл, их первый открытый недоразговор на тему.

— Я хочу сделать всё, что ты мне позволишь, — Гарри решил обозначить свои мысли, раз уж от целования щек уже перешел к шее.

Мелодичный смех дрожью прошел под губами Гарри, по коже выгнутой шеи — Малфой подставлял горло.

— Всё позволю, — тихо шепнул он.

Больше ничего не нужно было для потери самообладания. Гарри не знал, что может такое чувствовать. Он желал всем телом, не просто потяжелело в штанах и срочно захотелось присунуть, у него во рту слюны прибавилось. А ведь он точно собирался Малфоя трахнуть, а не сожрать. Но впиваясь голодным поцелуем в шею, поддаваясь сильным рукам, стягивающим с него свитер, Гарри буквально сходил с ума и ни в чем уверен не был. 

Контрастно холодный тощий Малфой, сам скинувший с себя одежду несексуально и слишком быстро, прижимался плоской грудью, лез с поцелуями и тяжелыми руками давил на шею, когда сжимал в объятиях. Возвращал на землю, сковывал желанием бережно ласкать, показать, как бывает неодиноко вдвоем. Они уже столько всего друг в друге узнали, столько раз были близки, пусть и не во всех смыслах. Секс должен был казаться логичным продолжением, без всего этого трепета, без сбившегося дыхания. Без заполошно бившейся в мозгу мысли — так никогда не было. 

Но между ними все всегда было странно.

Спасая Малфоя от одиночества, Гарри вытаскивал из этой пучины себя. Нежно целуя его шею и слушая слабые сладкие вздохи, он готов был стонать от накрывающего удовольствия. Облизывая ореолы сосков, проходясь языком по ребрам, ладонями удерживая талию, чтобы поцеловать в пупок. Гарри не знал, что еще сделать, чтобы утолить свою жажду, не знал, что она вообще бывает настолько сильной.

— Поттер, — прошипел Малфой и с силой надавил ему на макушку.

Гарри приподнялся чтобы посмотреть — Малфой с зажмуренными глазами улыбался и кусал губы. Очень захотелось его поцеловать и отказывать себе Гарри не стал. На вытянутых руках она навис сверху и дождавшись, когда Малфой распахнет глаза в непонимании, опустился, накрывая его губы своими, влезая языком в жаркий рот, вовлекая в единственную борьбу, которой теперь хотел.

Рука сползла ниже. Между льнущими друг к другу телами, застежки, молнии, преграды — Гарри снова сполз от губ к шее, а от шеи к груди Малфоя. Полизывая и покусывая его правый сосок, Гарри расстегнул ширинку, приспустил штаны и прижался членом к уже возбужденному члену Малфоя, обхватил рукой оба. Наградой был судорожный вздох и ноги, закинутые на талию. Разрешение понятное любому.

Гарри прижался сильнее, положил руку на жилистое и крепкое бедро, провел выше, подхватывая обе ноги под колени, садясь он закинул себе на плечи костистые лодыжки Малфоя. А тот закрыл лицо ладонями, его уши горели.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Гарри.

Не так давно он узнал пару важных заклинаний для однополого секса волшебников и даже учился их применять. В том числе без палочки — они и были созданы с такой целью. Шепнув нужные слова, Гарри был вознагражден очень округлившимися глазами Малфоя, он даже руки от лица убрал. А Гарри скользнул ладонью вниз, туда, куда из-за позы не мог посмотреть и просунул средний палец на фалангу внутрь. Малфой снова спрятался в ладонях.

— Больно?

— Совсем дурак? 

— Это забота.

— Глупость, — отрезал Малфой.

А Гарри добавил второй палец и протолкнул их на две фаланги, теперь его наградили шипением и парой нелестных прозвищ. Ему было все равно, ведь ноги Малфоя дрожали у него на плечах, а все глубже проталкивая пальцы он видел, что возбуждение никуда не девается. Они оба хотели.

Поцеловав Малфоя в коленку, Гарри увлекся и стал целовать ещё и ещё, толкая пальцы внутрь и лишь слегка наружу. Тихие вздохи стали больше похожи на стоны и шепот:

— Не тяни…

И железный не выдержал бы. Гарри приставил член и надавил, легко проникая внутрь. Малфой ахнул и перестал прятаться, вцепился одной рукой Гарри в предплечье, притягивая к себе, а другой в подушку у себя за головой. Он представлял собой эстетически прекрасное зрелище. Разметавшиеся волосы, розовеющие от ласк соски, прикушенные губы, напряженный член, лежащий на животе и сочащийся смазкой при каждом толчке — Малфой был так хорош, что Гарри не продержавшись дольше кончил внутрь.

В бездумном мареве, уже насладившись, Гарри не мог оставить Малфоя недоласканным. Без особых раздумий спустившись поцелуями по коленке, он выскользнул из жаркого нутра, наклонился и вобрал в рот член Малфоя. Впервые. Осторожно, стараясь глубоко его не запихивать, Гарри делал то, что ему самому было бы приятно — лизал, посасывал, у основания надрачивал рукой и только на миг отстранившись отдышаться получил заряд спермы в очки.

Малфой тонко пискнул кончая, но тут же подобрался и потянулся к тумбочке, все еще не отдышавшись.

— Прости, Поттер, я…

Он протянул салфетки.

— Мне кажется, что сейчас самое время перейти с фамилии на имя, — Гарри принял салфетку и как раз вытирал сперму с лица, а сняв очки просто применил на них очищающее заклинание.

Малфой замер, в размытом мире Гарри без очков, он был ангелоподобен на белых простынях, со своими длинными слишком светлыми волосами и кожей. Вызывал стойкое ощущение порочности и пробуждал желание там, где обычно требовался более длительный отдых. Конечно, это заметил не только он.

Смутившись, Малфой закопошился, вытягивая из-под них одеяло, ногой спихнул на пол сбившееся во время бурного совокупления покрывало и уже скрывшись в мягких перинах, оттуда предложил:

— Если ты соблаговолишь раздеться до конца, я подумаю, Гарри.

Штаны упали на пол в знак принятия сделки, а имя, которое должно было еще обвыкнуться на устах Малфоя, тот выстанывал, а после даже почти хныкал. Сливаясь воедино, пошло трахаясь или занимаясь идейно неправильным сексом, они все больше сближались, а наслаждение, уже бывшее не в новинку отчего-то лишь усиливалось.

В эту ночь Гарри вжимал Малфоя в матрас, измучил ласками его шею, расцветил засосами грудь и дал твердое, нерушимое обещание — эта ночь не станет последней. Гарри потратит всю жизнь, но найдет для Малфоя лекарство. Он шептал эти слова ему на ухо уже под утро, когда оба устали. В ответ он получал только фырканье, но Малфой прижимался плотнее, кожей к коже. Видимо, тоже боялся, что так долго в человеческом облике он может уже и не пробыть.

***

Проснулись они ближе к обеду. Домовые эльфы приготовили завтрак и тактично оставили его у двери, обозначив свое присутствие лишь стуком. Гарри для счастья уже хватило того, что Малфой проснулся в его объятиях, а не шерстяным куском вселенского недовольствия в ногах. Они долго целовались, терлись друг о друга… завтрак успел остыть, пока они отмывались от всего, чем занимались.

Утром комната Малфоя по-прежнему казалась довольно уютной, а уж то, с каким удовольствием её хозяин рылся в шкафу, подбирая себе одежду по размеру — бесценным. Но свитер все равно немного висел, подтверждая мнение Гарри о невеселой волчьей жизни с таким характером как у Малфоя. И еда его не устраивала, и необходимость охоты...

— Ну что, пойдем осматривать спальни? —Гарри уже оделся и устал ждать, поэтому решил как-то поторопить.

— Можем считать эту осмотренной?

— Думаю, да.

Напомнив и себе и Малфою о цели их визита, они оба нагнали на себя серьезный вид и действительно несколько часов занимались поисками. Наткнувшись на очень удобный диванчик в зимнем саду, они потеряли почти час на поцелуи и попытки их разорвать, потому что заняты. А совсем ранним вечером они споткнулись у спальни Малфоя и Гарри вообще забыл зачем они там проходили, пока лежал на мягком матрасе и смотрел на медленно поднимающегося и опускающегося Малфоя. Тот не спешил, делал все мучительно неспешно и жарко дышал, пока Гарри гладил его бедра и надавливал, заставляя опуститься. Или сам подбрасывал бедра, делая проникновение резким и глубоким.

Ближе к полуночи они вместе переместились в библиотеку. На столе стоял горячий чайник с ароматным чаем, на подносе булочки с яблоками и корицей, а за окном выла вьюга. Гарри листал какую-то яркую книжку, по словам Малфоя принадлежавшую его бабушке. Романтичные рисунки, порой даже почти откровенные, украшали обыкновенные сказки. Гарри готов был поклясться, что такие сказки знают и у магглов. 

Он медленно брел к окну с книжкой в руках, выглянуть и убедиться — волки там. Застыв у частично отодвинутой плотной шторы, Гарри всмотрелся в них. В этот раз волки не пилили взглядом окно, один из них, а скорее одна, лежала, свернувшись клубком, а второй закрывал её от ветра, прижавшись боком для тепла.

Гарри подумал, что как-то это все неправильно, им там холодно и…

— Не понимаю почему они не уходят к охотничьему домику. Там вечные чары тепла, он всегда открыт тем, кому холодно. Добыча иногда сама прибегала к столу, — Малфой говорил негромко, но подошел со спины и тихо положил подбородок на плечо Гарри.

Как мысли читал. Или они просто думали об одном и том же.

— Я видел как они принюхивались. Надеюсь, когда они проголодаются, ужин к ним сам прибежит и это будем не мы.

— Дурак ты… Гарри. Они все понимают и своего сына есть не станут.

— А меня?

— А что на тебе вообще есть?

— Кто бы говорил.

Короткая перепалка заставила улыбнуться и Гарри не специально и совсем не демонстративно обернулся, чтобы поцеловать Малфоя. Когда они оба снова посмотрели в окно, волки сидели плотно друг к дружке и пристально смотрели в их сторону.

— Что-то мне перехотелось выходить из замка пешком, — сглотнул Гарри. 

— Расслабься.

— Почему?

— Мама всегда подозревала…

— Оу… — Гарри улыбнулся. — А волки однолюбы, так что стоило один раз догадаться и можно было больше не волноваться о том, что сынок будет замечен в беспорядочных связях? Ты поэтому в Хогвартсе ни с кем и никогда замечен не был?

Гарри говорил шутя, но Малфой задумался, его объятия стали крепче.

— Я не осознавал, но скорее всего.

Стало неудобно. И стыдно. Но если ситуацию можно сделать хуже, Гарри редко обходил эту возможность в своей жизни:

— Только не говори, что я у тебя первый, — с улыбкой предположил Гарри и тут же объятия разомкнулись и спину больше не грело слабое тепло.

Он тут же обернулся, испугавшись, что неведомым ему образом оскорбил Малфоя. Но тот стоял все там же, но на полшага от Гарри.

— Не первый.

— Да меня это вообще не волнует, — поспешил высказать свою позицию Гарри. — Сколько нам обоим лет, страннее было бы стать первым.

Малфой неловко улыбнулся:

— Ты все неправильно понял.

— Что именно? — Гарри сложил руки на груди в замок.

— Я не подросток, чтобы дрожать за свою девственность. С моим телом вещи и похуже случались, — он протянул руку и забрал у Гарри книгу. — Помню, бабушка читала мне в детстве эти сказки.

— Я их тоже полистал, но связи все еще не уловил. Мне стоило читать внимательней? Я пропустил все порно?

Малфой рассмеялся и с книгой ушел к кушетке, изящно уселся и стал перелистывать пожелтевшие страницы. Гарри поспешил усесться рядом и заглянул через плечо. Искомая сказка как раз была найдена.

Заглавная буква главы вилась змеей. На картинке сверху три прекрасные девы подглядывали за всадником, Малфой молча перелистнул пару страниц, освежая историю в памяти и тогда заговорил:

— Да, точно. Бабушка читала мне про фею Мелюзину, жившую в лесу в облике огромной змеи. Согласно сказке, однажды фея влюбилась в человека, и чтобы быть с ним приняла облик женщины и вышла за него замуж, но поставила ему условие, он не должен по субботам ее видеть. Прошло много лет, у них появились дети и завистники. Наслушавшись последних, муж приревновал фею и проследил за ней в субботу. Тогда он и увидел, что его Мелюзина этот день проводит в родном лесу, но наполовину обернувшись змеей. Фея тоже заметила благоверного, объятая горем она бросилась прочь и больше никогда не возвращалась.

— Невеселая сказка.

— Ага.

— Я с самого начала знал, кто ты, если тебя вдруг замучили какие-то мысли, — Гарри слегка толкнул Малфоя в плечо, вызвав у него мимолетную улыбку.

— Вот и бабушка говорила, что когда я полюблю, то должен буду быть честен, не то как фея Мелюзина сгину в лесах.

— Да… у тебя одна бабушка оригинальнее другой, — припомнив мисс Блэк, резюмировал Гарри и поцеловал Малфоя в плечо.

— Как бы ни звучало, а получилось пророчески. Может, это был и не бред.

— Может. А что еще помнишь?

— Мало. Она рано умерла. Вечно читала мне сказки о любви, тогда все это казалось таким неинтересным, я едва слушал. Но она всегда твердила мне, что противоядием будет любовь.

А вот теперь Гарри стал серьезен. К сказкам он вообще еще с детства перестал относиться как к пустым историям, а уж учитывая совпадения…

— Именно так?

— Ну не прямо так, — Малфой состроил забавное лицо, выпучив глаза и изображая, наверное, бабушку. — Она не говорила мне, что однажды я превращусь в волка и противоядием будет секс, но…

— Но?

— Но она читала все эти сказки про фей, превращающихся в настоящих девушек чтобы быть с любимыми и в конце всегда говорила что-нибудь. Например, «если бы она не врала ему, то осталась бы человеком» или «надо было поддаться своим чувствам и страсть излечила бы». Я мало понимал, а папа ругался, что она забивает мне мозги.

— Ты не думал, что твоя бабушка могла знать о волчьей истории вашей семьи?

— Теперь думаю.

Гарри прикинул, что выбор у них не широкий, кивнул самому себе и сгреб Малфоя в объятия. Они еще долго шептались. Иногда по делу, иногда нет. Давно перевалило за полночь, а когда они собрались спать — волков за окном впервые не оказалось.

Волки не вернулись и на утро. Ни один из волков.

***

Рождество в этом году прошло очень сумбурно. Гарри передавал дела Хагриду, с самыми честными глазами на свете уверял, что не желает поработать учителем еще семестр и прощался с учениками. К его удивлению, некоторые даже заявили, что будут скучать. Директор Макгонагалл сказала, что предпочла бы видеть Гарри в гостях и больше никогда в таком хандрящем состоянии. Сдержанно выразила радость, что затворническая терапия в хогвартской библиотеке пошла Гарри на пользу. Мистер Висп загонял сов в Хогвартс с самыми разнообразными поручениями, просьбами и вопросами.

Он уже видел Гарри на своем старом-новом рабочем месте и не видел причин почему бы и не начать эксплуатировать пораньше.

Январь наступил незаметно.

Первого числа, когда Гарри на Гриммо еще даже вещи не распаковал, ему прилетела сова от Рона и это было не предупреждение, не договоренность, а короткая записка:

“Будем в пятнадцать часов.”

Сова прилетела около четырнадцати сорока и у Гарри на все грандиозные планы этого вечера опустилась тень.

Он едва успел хотя бы что-то, когда ровно в три часа дня раздался звонок в дверь. Звонок словно раздался у Гарри в желудке, и он очень порадовался, что каминную сеть заблокировал раз и навсегда, и насмерть. Если бы Рон с Гермионой явились прямо в гостиную у него просто сдали нервы.

Поспешив отворить дверь, Гарри встретил друзей нервной улыбкой:

— А вы без опоздания, — отступая в сторону ляпнул не подумав Гарри.

Рон с Гермионой вошли внутрь: друг хлопнул по плечу и выглядел в тон самому Гарри, тоже бледный и какой-то потрепанный.

— Скажи спасибо, что мы дали тебе выспаться, — ответила за обоих Гермиона, выглядящая лишь чуточку лучше.

Они разделись и не иначе как очень по-домашнему проползли в гостиную. Их не волновала обстановка, они просто плюхнулись на старый диванчик в гостиной и несчастно прислонились друг к другу.

— Прости, Гарри, мы тебя выдали, — без предыстории и увиливаний призналась Гермиона.

Сердце пропустило удар, но мозг не нашел причин. Гарри крикнул Кричеру просьбу принести чай и сообразить что-нибудь на ужин и поспешил сесть в кресло рядом с друзьями:

— Что случилось?

— Джинни много плакала и я решил её успокоить. Сказал, что у тебя уже другая и ей пора смириться.

— Ты сказал, что думать надо было головой, Рон, — Гермиона звучала устало, но осуждающе.

— Ну или что-то такое. В любом случае, у меня само вылетело. Я даже не подумал, что ты хотел бы держать в тайне новые отношения в первую очередь от неё.

А вот Рон звучал очень и очень несчастно, Гарри повесил голову. Локтями упираясь в колени, он чувствовал тяжесть лжи и страха.

Звонок раздался в доме и во всем теле. Рядом буквально материализовался Кричер, шепнул на ухо вопрос и Гарри обреченно кивнул:

— Да, я ждал. Открой.

Кричер буквально просиял и поспешил выполнить приказ, а Рон с Гермионой и не заметили. Каждая секунда вызывала мандраж во всем теле, Гарри все это планировал, он был готов и готов не был. Через пару бесконечных секунд в комнату вошел Драко Малфой с чемоданом и в зимней мантии, которую с огромной готовностью ожидал принять Кричер. Его длинные волосы были собраны в хвост, а губы сжаты в тонкую полоску волнения. Гарри лишь слегка повернул в его сторону голову и прекрасно видел в том числе выражения лиц Рона с Гермионой. 

Они оказались неописуемы.

Хотелось немного потянуть и в то же время Гарри уже чувствовал облегчение. Он встал и пошел навстречу Малфою, кивнул ему на Кричера и тот наконец отдал ему мантию. Встав рядом и нервозно, но все же приобняв за талию, пока Малфой судорожно цеплялся за свой чемодан, Гарри как в воду шагнул:

— Рон, я обещал тебе, и ты знаешь, что я в любом случае сдержал бы слово.

Рон кивнул заторможенно, и лишь спустя секунд двадцать заговорил:

— У меня не очень хорошая память на лица, может я…

— Ты не путаешь, — перебила его отмершая Гермиона.

— Это долгая история… — Гарри сделал шаг вперед с трудом сдвигая с места Малфоя. 

Они обо всём договорились еще утром, когда Гарри вылезал из его постели в Малфой Мэноре. Утром решимости было поболе, времени казалось вагон, они планировали встретить Рона и Гермиона уже вместе, Малфою надо было только собрать вещи и он на Гриммо должен был прибыть задолго до вечера. Вот только гости тоже явились раньше. И теперь Малфой деревенел, Гарри усиленно потел, Гермиона о чем-то молча думала, а Рон не выдержал первым:

— Я точно помню, что дарил тебе огромную бутылку огневиски. Думаю, эту историю мне надо слушать под неё.

Рон быстро сбежал к бару, всматриваться в его пустые глубины, а Гарри начал мучительно сожалеть, что так беспробудно пьянствовал после разрыва с Джинни. Малфой же слегка неслушающимися его руками достал из чемодана добротную бутылку искомого зелья мира.

Рон обернулся на хихикнувшую Гермиону, перевел взгляд на бутылку:

— Это не худшее начало.

Малфой кивнул и уже обычным своим тоном сказал:

— Ты просто еще не слышал всей истории.

       


При клике на заголовок откроется страница с текстом.  
При клике на превью откроется страница с артом.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[О ПАРИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981658)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882612)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898089)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882111)

[О ЛЮБВИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898395)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882237)

[О РАБОТЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876513)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882066)

[О МУМИИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898878)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898053)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882912)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883116)

[О ВОЛКЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898623)

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882501)

[КОЛЛЕКЦИЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Диван](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882501) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
